Something Good
by RJVause
Summary: After a turbulent few months, Alex has returned back to NYC, meeting a certain blonde & her friends in a coffee shop. After everything Alex has been through lately, she sure as hell needs to take a chance to allow her to find something good. Rated T - but may change in future. Multi-chapter & Vauseman end game. :) First fan-fic, reviews/prompts/PMs most welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alex woke with a start, instinctively reaching a long arm out to the table beside her to find her glasses. Moving her hand across the table top - her long fingers brushed over her mobile and connected with her black secretary style glasses, nudging them precariously close to the edge, threatening to drop to the floor below. Cursing for nearly damaging another pair, Alex turned her body, pulling herself up slightly, wincing at the effort it took to reach out with a long arm to properly pick up the frames. As her fingers drew them back from the edge of the table, she lifted the thick black frames up, placing them gingerly onto her still sleepy face.

Alex fell back into the cushions behind her, attempting, but failing to blink away the feeling of sleep; lying motionless for a few moments longer, the brunette slowly took in her surroundings. The room had a faint glow to it - thin curtains, hastily drawn across the windows allowed thin shafts of sunlight to peak through them, specks of dust in the air drifting lazily as they entered the rays of light, performing a slow dance in front of her.  
Still blinking, the rest of the room slowly came into focus, the sunlight casting shadows on the few pieces of furniture in the room, her gaze drifted towards the large clock on the wall opposite and regretted it instantly as the time read 5 o'clock. 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Fuck!" she shouted to the room, raising her hands to cover her face, leaving them there a while as she cursed herself further.

She'd only meant to have a nap - that was 8 hours ago, her first whole day back in the city had been wasted already, something Alex hated to do, even more so as she'd promised herself hours before as she stepped off the plane _not_ to lie around her old apartment feeling sorry for herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her suitcases and bags piled up in the hallway, and her thoughts went back to the hours previous, returning back to her apartment this morning, hurrying to open the door, dumping her belongings then stumbling the few steps to the sofa before crashing out from sheer exhaustion.

Groaning, Alex attempted to get up off the sofa, inwardly cursing as a dull ache spread throughout her body from lying on the cramped piece of furniture for far too long. On the second attempt her body worked with her allowing her to rise from the old worn sofa, standing for a while as she gained her balance, Alex turned in the direction of her kitchen, deciding she needed to eat something and get herself sorted.

Stepping away from the sofa, but before moving towards the kitchen, Alex carefully rearranged the large quilted throw that had been covering her whilst she slept and had now fallen on the floor. With a careful movement she straightened it out on the back of the sofa and ran a slow, careful line along it with her hand, at the same time making a mental note to look into finding a larger sofa that would fit her long frame better. If she was back and staying in this city for some time - she may as well start investing in some decent furniture.

Padding across the hardwood floor in her bare feet, Alex noticed the slight chill in the air and rubbed her bare arms. With the intention of only napping, she hadn't bothered to change out of the short sleeve top and jeans she still wore. Alex picked up the maroon jumper she'd worn on the flight yesterday and had been carelessly thrown over a stool at her breakfast bar as she had returned to the apartment. Pulling it over her head, then flicking her long raven hair out of the collar, Alex felt the warmth of it immediately and slowly started to feel life returning to her weary body. Although she had landed back this morning, the heat of the sun from California seemed like a far distant memory, and made her start to wish she hadn't left. Shaking her head, Alex cast her mind back briefly to the reason she had done just that. Staying wasn't an option then and going back sure as hell wasn't an option now, no matter how hard she had been persuaded at the time. Alex had made her decision, she was back and she was going to have to deal with it, along with everything else.

The walk from sofa to fridge seemed to take an eternity, Alex pulled on the oversized handle, taking what little strength she had left to open the heavy door. What was up with her? Alex had travelled internationally for years, and luckily never seemed to suffer that badly from jet lag, but today? Maybe her body had resigned itself to the fact she wouldn't be travelling for a while, at all if she was honest with herself, and had finally released all its built up tiredness, jet lag and general exhaustion. What ever the reason, Alex knew she needed to snap herself out of this funk otherwise she knew the path she'd end up treading, she had been there before, and didn't fancy going down that particular rabbit hole any time soon.

As the door of the fridge creaked open and the blinking yellow light inside cast its glow on the contents, Alex's shoulders sank at what faced her. A few bottles of beers, a block of unopened cheese and bottle of mustard. Alex had every intention of arriving back, grabbing a nap and then heading out for groceries for this exact reason. A quick scan of the nearby cupboards didn't hold much joy in the food department either, in fact they didn't hold much joy full stop, a chipped mug and plate, along with a single beer glass. When Alex had packed up her apartment months earlier, she had excelled herself in clearing the clutter from her old life with such ease, boxing it away neatly in storage with the plan never to look back on it. Now, stood back in her old place she muttered at herself for being so goddamn organised. She was just thankful that she had been reluctant to get rid of the place completely, otherwise she really would have had no place to turn to when it had all turned sour in the last few weeks.

Briefly contemplating whether cheese and mustard could actually pass as a nutritional meal for a split second, Alex shook her head, sighed, slammed the door of the fridge shut and spun around, surveying the sparse apartment for what she needed.

Quickly locating her phone from the table near the sofa, but not bothering to check it, Alex shoved it into her jeans pocket and moved into the hallway, shoving her feet into a pair of comfy sneakers before picking up her keys from a small side table, that sat below the mirror on her wall.

Standing still for a second, Alex regarded herself in the mirror, not quite recognising the face that looked back at her. What had happened to the Alex that once exuded so much confidence and sass, that was so sure of herself? This last trip had taken everything from her - all she could see was a tired mess of a woman, with nothing but a half empty apartment to come back to.

Alex ran her hands through her long raven hair, trying to make herself feel somewhat presentable to the outside world. Taking a few bills from her purse - she shoved them into her back pocket. Groceries could wait until tomorrow, this day was going to end with a take-away, those bottles in her fridge and a stupid movie.

With a sigh, she opened the door to her apartment but before closing it behind her - decided to grab the book that was jutting out of the bag that had been used as hand luggage on the flight, tucked it under her arm, and headed out.

If she was having to start over - she needed time to think and a coffee, and knew the best place to go.

A/N

This is the first fan-fic I've written (after reading and loving lots on this site already!) - this chapter was intended to give a little background - I have the 2nd chapter pretty much sorted, and the 3rd kinda planned out.

If you can take the time to review - would love it - and prompts / ideas as to what you'd like to see more than welcome. I'm Vauseman end-game all the way - but there is always room for a little drama along the way :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Before we dive into the next update - I would just like to thank everyone who has favourited / followed and reviewed the first chapter. This is my first fanfic & I've not written anything of this length for several years (I'd have to go back to my schools days & English Lit lessons for that!) so was unsure about what response it would have! All the reviews left have been brilliant - but I owe a special shout out to **Vausemaniac** who has already offered many words of encouragement - thank you!

So - without further ado - Chapter two! Please let me know your thoughts afterwards! :)

Chapter 2

As her door closed slowly behind her, Alex stood on the brownstone steps for a moment, hands shoved inside the pocket on her hoody, head thrown back, eyes closed tight as she took in a deep breath and willed the past few days to leave her memory, even for a short while at least. Despite the cooling temperature of the city - the fresh air did Alex some good. As she made her way down the steps and started to walk, Alex could feel herself coming to life, her senses slowly acknowledging her surroundings.

Her apartment block was just off a main street, close enough to be near the large shops, bars and restaurants, but far enough away to be relatively undisturbed at night by the majority of drunken revellers. Walking towards the main street, Alex began to notice properly the city life around her, the tiredness and aches of her body fading away; Alex was surrounded by a cacophony of sights, sounds and smells which were a treat to her senses.

The hustle and bustle of the city workers leaving offices behind for the long Labour Day weekend - rushing to the nearest underground stop to make their way home, whilst making short conversations into their mobile phones; couples casually chatting to one another about plans for the evening; shoppers, heavily laden with bags negotiating tourists stood on corners reading maps.

She noticed the restaurants setting out tables as chairs as they starting plying for their early evening trade, the car horns of taxis stuck in rush hour traffic, and the warm welcoming heat from the steam rising from the ground level vents. The sights and smells reminded Alex of happier times in this city, causing a smile to all but briefly flit over her pale face, quickly followed by a frown, and the recollection of more recent memories. She wasn't quite ready to deal with those emotions just yet, so pushed them to the back of her mind as she continued walking, each step waking her up, and focusing as hard as she could muster on the here and now.

With her long legs and a reasonably quick pace Alex soon rounded the corner onto the street she loved; without thinking she had found her way here - as if her body worked out where she needed to be to feel better - and she was glad of it.

People not familiar with the area may have disregarded it from a first glance, slightly off the main streets, the fronts of the stores a little worn with faded paint and old signage, some seemingly old window displays and slightly battered awnings. True, the whole area could benefit from a bit of rejuvenation that was happening elsewhere in the city, but look closer and you could see it it was full of life and character, there was a sense of community here that Alex didn't get anywhere else. Right now, this is where she needed to be more than she could understand herself.

Pausing for a moment on the corner, Alex leaned against a wall, book still tucked under her arm and gazed down the familiar street. It seemed slightly out of place - that it should be a main street in a small town, not a side street in a big city like this.

The late afternoon sun trickled over the tops of the buildings on one side of the street - illuminating those opposite in a warm, golden glow. Casting her gaze down the street she could see familiar stores and a few new ones which surprised her. How long had she been away? It had been spring in the city when she had packed up and left everything behind, looking now to the trees that lined the quaint street, the mixture of greens and warm tones of the leaves indicating the start of fall was on its way - it surprised Alex. In some way she thought she had been away for longer, in another way, she couldn't fathom why she had been away as long as she had.

Shifting her weight to pull her away from the wall, Alex pushed the memories to the back of her mind once more, and moved slowly down the street, pausing by the new stores and taking the time to look them over, welcome for the distractions to the thoughts racing through her mind. The sight that pleased her the most was that of a new bookshop, something she always felt had been missing. As she put her hands and face against the window to peer in, it looked small, but well stocked, a couple of comfy chairs in the window raised a smile on her face. As she continued her survey through the window, a woman came out through the door, looked to Alex and smiled, before turning and picking up the pavement sign from in front on the shop, half lifting, half dragging it back towards the door.

"I'm sorry - we are closing early today" the woman offered towards Alex, who acknowledged the words with a slight smile in the corner of her mouth and a nod of her head, "my assistant has called in sick, _again_ , and I'm due at a family gathering later…." her voice trailing off as she neared the door to the shop.

"You just can't get the staff these days…." Alex offered with a smile in her voice, as the other woman rolled her eyes, nodding in agreement, Alex continued, "Your store looks lovely, it wasn't open the last time I was in town - I'll be sure to pop by again soon" Alex finished quickly, keen not to hold up the woman any further.

"Please do" the woman offered as she headed back into the store to start closing up, "that's if I'm not locked up for murdering my ex-employee!" she jokingly threw over her shoulder, as the door slowly closed behind her.

Alex turned from the shop front smiling, raising her hand slightly in a half wave towards the retreating back of the woman, promising herself she would return as soon as she could and check it out properly. Not as if she needed any more books mind, she may not have a lot of things, but books she had by the truck load, each one an escape to a different time or place, or another life.

Moving past the inviting bookstore, Alex noticed that the shop next door was also new, and actually stood out from the other stores. It had clearly had a lick of fresh paint recently, plus the window had a well thought out display of items, almost as if someone had taken *too* mush time carefully placing all the products, just so. Pausing in front of this new window and looking closer, Alex realised the display was actually for handmade artisanal bath products, " lovingly made" by someone called "Popi". Not really one for anything that labeled itself as artisanal, Alex shook her head and laughed to herself "Somebody shoot me if I ever end up buying that sort of crap!"

But the store intrigued her, it had a quaint appeal to it that fit well with the surrounding stores on the street, but at the same time managed to show it was fresh and new. Leaning towards the window for a better look, although more out of curiosity as to how you could actually fill a _whole_ store with bath products, Alex could make out a woman with dark hair, wearing an apron, chatting enthusiastically to a customer inside. The petite woman was using her hands to gesture her excitement over which ever product they were discussing, at the same time moving swiftly between countertops, adding more and more products to the customers basket. The woman seemed a natural saleswoman, convincing Alex this must be Popi, since the majority of stores on this street were run by the very same people who owned them.

As the customers sale bill increased inside Popi's, Alex turned and moved on towards her destination, and as a faint breeze whipped around her, her nostrils caught the wonderful aroma of freshly ground beans coming from the small coffeehouse two doors down.

As with most of the stores on this street, it was only small, but the owners had made it as homely as they could - with a mixture of furniture that didn't match and a few well worn comfy chairs dotted around the place. Teamed with amazing coffee and even more amazing homemade cakes it had very quickly become one of Alex's favourite places to retreat to. It was also one of the few places on the street that stayed open a little later than most into the early evening, one thing that Alex was eternally grateful for today.

As she pushed open the door - the small bell rang out above her and Alex smiled all but briefly as once again as her mind drifted to happier times in this place. The smile soon disappeared as she realised that the place was packed, a long queue snaking out from the counter, and not a seat to be spared.

"Just my dumb luck" Alex muttered to herself as she scanned around the crowded place again, hoping to catch the movement of someone getting ready to leave. But it wasn't the case - there were couples sat here and there, chatting and laughing, as well as those on their own, just as Alex had intended, head down, mind buried in a good book seeking escape from the world in the pages of their favourite novel.

The lack of available seating wasn't helped by the fact there was also a group of girls seated to the right of where she stood, who looked like they had been camped there all day, a collection of empty mugs and crumb-laden plates - evidence of their long haul stint in the shop.

The queue in front of her was long, but seemed to be moving quickly - so whilst she decided what to do, Alex stood behind the blonde woman who had just stepped into the queue in front of her, and tried to make up her mind as what to have, the hope being a seat would be available by the time she had her coffee.

Right now, any seat, _anywhere_ would be better than sitting back in her apartment. Alex felt as if she still very much needed waking up - so an espresso would hit the spot - but equally a large filter coffee would be just as welcome. If she was going to have to walk home with it - it may as well be something to keep her warm on the journey back.

As she browsed the menu board, continuing to flit between her coffee choices, Alex couldn't help but keep glancing over at the group of women, they were occasionally loud, as shrieks of laughter often emanated from them, but they seemed to be able to not be too disruptive to the other patrons.

Initially Alex thought they all seemed to be talking over one another, highly animated, which she thought was most likely fuelled by the copious amounts of caffeine they had all drank over their session in the coffee house. But as she listened closer, they all seemed involved in smaller conversations within the group - but every so often someone would look up to another and start mouthing off about something else, laughing and joking about something they had over heard, and then head right back into their previous conversations. The closeness of the group was apparent - and after watching for a few minutes more, Alex became a little more than curious as to how they all knew one another.

The way the group was sat around a small low coffee table meant that half of them had their backs to the queue Alex was stood in, but one of the group in particular caught her attention. The woman genuinely had more hair than Alex had ever seen, it looked as though she'd tried to straighten it - but gave up halfway through, leaving it part tamed. There was no other way for Alex to describe it other than a "mane". She also couldn't sit still either, if she wasn't bouncing around in her chair chatting to the person to the right of her, who seemed to be content listening to her and drawing at the same time, she was leaning across others and getting involved in every other conversation. Alex noted that a wide smile would creep across the girls face on numerous occasions as she spoke with her friends, cracking jokes, and bearing the brunt of them herself. It was clear this woman was a force of nature, but every so often, Alex caught that she reached out to the small dark haired woman sat in front of her, and the affection that shone through the eyes was tangible.

Two others towards the end of the table, and nearest to Alex were, to her surprise, discussing books, although the slimmer of the two seemed to be winding up her friend on purpose about her choice as shortly the other riled into her,

"Don't be fuckin' with Harry Potter now P, you _know_ it's one of my favourite novels, come on! ...maybe I should start you out on some book with training wheels or somethin'... Say like , Green Eggs and Ham, I don't think your ass can cope with one of the greatest books ever written..."

There was a moment where both girls looked at one another, serious frowns set on each face, before beaming wild smiles forced their way through, each creasing up in laughter and hitting wherever their hands connected with the other.

Smiling at the interaction, Alex noticed out the corner of her eye that there was indeed an empty chair in the place, but it was to the left of the quiet artistic one, who was still absentmindedly sketching whilst half watching the energetic one again start talking to the other girls around the table. However her hopes were quickly dashed, as on closer inspection, she noticed that the chair was already claimed. Although no one was sat in it, there was a over the shoulder purse perched on the cushion, as well a dog eared copy of a book Alex couldn't quite make out the title of, resting behind the bag.

Accepting the fact that it looked certain her coffee would indeed be for take out, Alex glanced back towards the boards behind the barista as the queue moved, noticing for the first time that she recognised the two woman serving behind the counter. The first, shorter, darker haired woman was Gloria, the owner and manager, and took no messing from anyone. The other woman, affectionally known to frequent patrons as Yoga Jones, but more often than not still answered to "Jones" was a quiet serene woman, quite in contrast to the loud, sarcastic wit of Gloria. The two complimented one another well, and worked exceedingly well together, as Gloria took down orders, she fired them rapidly to Jones, who merely nodded, saving the orders in her mind, never failing to mix up an order. Something that amused Gloria and customers no end.

It pleased Alex to finally see some friendly faces and wondered if Norma too was still around, when her concentration was once again broken with the loud voice of the lion-maned girl shouting "What the fuck Morello! - So this is how you repay me, huh? By stealing my cake and drinking my coffee?! I was saving that!" As Alex glanced over again she saw the whole group rolling around with laughter, the loud woman stood in the middle, palms outward in mock annoyance, with a fake upset look on her face. It took a few more seconds before the facade failed, shrugged her shoulders, cracking a wide smile and casting a wink towards the woman opposite her - who doubled over with more laughter and batted a hand in response.

Alex let a smile drift over her face at the antics of the group, wishing to be able to join them in feeling so carefree. The girl had sat down by now, still laughing with those around her, but was now also casting glances towards the queue, in what Alex took to be her direction. Frowning and about to say something, she realised the glances were directed at the woman stood in front of her, about to place her order.

"Hey Chapman - hurry your sweet, blonde, WASP-y ass up with those drinks yeah? Morello has just gone and finished off mine - and I could do with more caffeine if we are going to be up all night!" - flashing another cheeky wink towards the dark haired girl, who Alex by now had figured was Morello, and clearly the object of her affections.

The blonde in front turned slightly to acknowledge the remark coming at her from the group of friends - in a voice that was louder and stronger than Alex expected from her, but could hear the restrained laughter in it as she spoke across the small coffee house,

"What the hell Nicky - I've already bought you like nine cups already today - you'd think at some point you'd get up off your own sweet ass and hustle yourself for some god damn coffee if you need it that much…". the woman brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and in doing so - Alex could see she a wide smile on her face too.

Alex dropped her head and laughed quietly to herself at the exchange between the two, chuckling at the description of the woman infront of her by this Nicky, seemingly not as quiet as she thought as the blonde then turned to face her and in a hushed voice jokingly spoke to her,

"I'd say its the coffee thats got her so hyped up and loud - but I swear she like that normally too, I don't think coffee has any effect on her….How Lorna copes I have no idea..."

The softly spoken words in her direction, in a voice that dripped sexiness, surprised Alex. She raised her head to make sure the blonde was actually speaking to her and not someone else - in doing so her gaze was met with the most stunning blue eyes looking directly at her - soft blonde curls framing her face, plus a wide smile that rendered Alex speechless for a moment. The woman looked at Alex for a little longer, her eyes quickly flitting up and down the body of the brunette, the smile on her face creeping wider, as she checked out Alex. The beautiful blonde opened her mouth as if to say something else - but turned quickly in response to Gloria yelling at her from behind the counter,

"Come on Chapman, I don't got all day, what you and your chicas be needing from me now? Haven't you spent all your money yet on my coffee and cake?"

Faced with the back of the blondes head once again, Alex released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, shaking her head slightly to regain her senses as the woman finished her order with Gloria and moved to the end of the counter to wait for them. Gloria had passed the order to Yoga Jones and turned, head down to take the next order - as she looked up to see Alex stood in front of her, the frown on her face quickly dissipating into a beaming smile.

"Oh my word, if my eyes don't be deceiving me - is this Alex Vause stood in front of me? Where you been girl?"

Gloria tilted her chin up towards Alex - indicating over her shoulder, "That beat up, nasty, worn out chair in the window been missing your lanky ass sitting in it all the time, reading your books and drinking all my fine coffee! I was gonna get rid of it - but Norma gave me the evil eye on that one…". Gloria glanced quickly to the back of the coffee house, towards the kitchen, and continued to mutter under her breath as she inwardly cursed Norma from preventing her getting rid of that damn chair, the words Alex couldn't quite hear over the noise around her, but pretty sure every hushed word was meant.

A deep laugh came from the tall brunette and Gloria started laughing back at her, "I'm serious - if you looking for furniture you can have it…it brings the whole "ohm-be-yonce" of the place down now," Gloria purposefully emphasising the word she mis-pronounced for comic effect, "I'm going for that classy chic look don't you know!"

As Gloria finished, the small, thin face of Yoga Jones popped out from behind the noisy coffee machine, beaming with a smile that Alex had missed.

"Well, the traveller has returned - I hope you found what you were looking for— does this mean we are going to be seeing you a little more often Alex? It's so…" Jones trailed off quickly as she realised the milk was threatening to froth over on the drink she was currently making and dipped back behind the machine to save it.

Laughing loudly now, Alex returned the compliments of the two women, "Good to see you too Gloria…you too Yoga Jones," she shouted over the top of the machine, " ..at least someone has missed me around here since-" Alex started - but didn't continue, very much aware of the gaze from the blonde who was still waiting for her drinks, and had been stood intently watching her conversation with the ladies behind the counter, her eyes sparkling as they flitted between each woman involved.

Clearing her throat, Alex changed what she was going to say, "If you weren't so busy in here today - I'd be claiming that chair again", indicating to the book she placed on the counter, all the while shrugging her shoulders in mock defeat, "But since you ladies *clearly* didn't get the memo to reserve it, looks like my drink is to go…so it will be…." Alex hesitated in her drinks order, gazing back up to the menu boards one last time, still not having made her mind up after the wonderful distraction just moments before, but Gloria chipped in with a smug tone in her voice,

"I know what you need Alex! Girl, you be after something tall, something… hot!…I gotcha covered…" With that Gloria winked at Alex and nudged Jones, handing her a slip of paper at the same time.

"Gloria, I'm not…" Alex started, a sly smile creeping over her face as the sarcasm wasn't lost on her, Gloria not only described her drinks order, but also her preferred taste in women, that just happened to now also be stood a few feet away from her.

Pushing out a sigh with a shake of her head - Alex attempted to hand over her money to pay for the drink, but Gloria just pushed it away, keeping her hand wrapped over Alex's own for a moment, leaned closer to her, a genuine smile on her face, and in a low voice that only Alex would hear, whispered,

"This one's on the house Vause, just cos you ain't looking like the same girl I saw some months ago, you need this...just this one mind! Don't be tellin' the whole coffee house I'm giving out free drinks now, I have a reputation to maintain…"

Gloria stood upright, removing her hand, but Alex shook her head and offered the money again, not exchanging any words - but the look conveying she didn't want, nor accept charity - but Gloria was already looking past her to the next person in the queue. Shaking her head and putting the notes back in her pocket, she started to move towards the end of the counter where the blonde was still waiting for the last of her large drinks order.

As Alex walked to the opposite end of the counter, a slight smile flickered on her face as she realised she got to stand next to this beautiful woman again. Looking slightly at the ground as she moved over, it wasn't lost on Alex that the other woman was still glancing at her too, a small smile played at the edge of her mouth, which, for such a small movement, managed to light up her face. Alex considered then that a full on smile had the potential to be absolutely stunning, possibly blinding… What was she thinking?! After everything that has happened to her recently - this was a welcome distraction, sure, but Alex was not prepared to enter into anything more just at this moment…but those eyes were just dazzling...they had captivated Alex the moment she had looked into them.

Adjusting the thick rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose as a way to distract herself from her racing thoughts, Alex stood patiently and waited for what ever Jones was going to create for her, whilst taking the opportunity to glance quickly to the side to look at the blonde. Alex flashed a quick smile, whilst raising her eyebrow almost without thinking as she realised the woman was still looking up at her, in this brief exchange, Alex took in more of the woman next to her. Alex was tall, _very_ tall, so she was used to towering over most people - but the woman standing next to her now nearly matched her in height, her athletic frame and sun-kissed skin not going unnoticed by Alex. Her hair fell in soft loose waves, just to her shoulders, giving her a youthful, carefree look. Realising she had clearly been staring just a little too long, Alex smiled again, and turned back towards the counter in anticipation of her coffee order arriving, watching Jones move slowly, but with purpose, making each drink a small moment of coffee perfection.

Alex heard a faint cough to the side of her as the woman cleared her throat and attempted to strike up conversation.

"So…ummm…."

Alex tried to hide a growing smile as the woman failed to get the conversation started from the off, hesitation clear in her voice.

Usually keen to do anything but talk to random strangers these days, Alex was actually eager to see how this played out, so she waited, not saying anything, drumming her fingers on the counter top, but turned her head, acknowledging the attempt, continuing to smile at the pretty blonde as she fumbled to find the words to say, trying to break the obvious silence between the two strangers.

"…You know Gloria and Yoga Jones then?" she offered, quickly looking away, closing her eyes slightly and scrunching up her face as if instantly regretting asking the most obvious question.

Turning properly to fully face the now flustered woman, Alex unconsciously moved her hand to her face, pushing her thick rimmed glasses to the top of her head, eyes squinting for a brief moment as they readjusted, and with a throaty laugh chuckled,

"Ha! Something like that kid! Those two have saved me from myself in more ways than I care to think about, or remember!"

As Alex spoke, Jones glanced wistfully at the brunette, eyes conveying more emotion than the other woman thought possible, nodding her head knowingly, all the while turning dials and steaming milk as if it were second nature to her.

The fair haired girl tilted her head to the side slightly, clearly curious about the tall woman in front of her, who seemed to have history with these ladies, but yet she'd never seen her around, wanting, but not daring to ask too much, but stunned into silence as she looked into the green eyes in front of her, Alex continued,

"…But that's for another time Blondie!" as Alex winked at her, and brought her glasses down to rest on her nose once again.

Alex turned away, reached across the counter top and picked up her take out cup as Jones placed it alongside that of the last of the blondes order, the large tray vanishing beneath her vast order of coffee and cake.

Smiling a goodbye, with a raised eyebrow for added effect, Alex turned to go but felt a light touch at her elbow, not quite holding her back, but it kept it in her place momentarily. Looking down, she saw it was the slim hand of the other woman.

Alex saw that the eyes of the blonde were looking at her hand resting on Alex's elbow, seemingly surprised at her own action in reaching out, partially restraining the exit of the tall woman in front of her. The blonde seemed to be unsure of her actions, but began rambling, trying to cover up how nervous she was, obvious to Alex she was failing hard.

"Look, don't go - come sit with us...ummm...I heard you say you weren't stopping as its so busy...you seem to know Gloria and Yoga...so it would be a shame for you to go just yet...you can...we...errr..."

With all composure gone out the window, the other woman had realised that despite the offer to join her friends was well meant, the only free chair was her own. Inwardly cursing at her actions, thinking how bumbling she must look, but she carried on. She didn't want to let this mysterious woman just walk out of the coffee shop, just yet. All the while Alex stood still, eyebrows raised at the efforts of the gorgeous woman infront of her, but also reeling slightly from the first human contact she'd had in days, her stomach doing somersaults over this slight touch, her mind racing as to what anything more would do to her.

A movement caught Alex's eye and she saw that her one of the girls from the group was half standing from her chair, picking up her purse and the small sketchbook she had drawing in earlier, getting ready to leave. As she took this in, the hand that was still on Alex's elbow squeezed a little tighter as the blonde too noticed the movement of her friend.

"Look! Daya is leaving!" The excitement in her voice wasn't lost on Alex, who chuckled and eyed her further, questioning with a smug look, and her signature raise of a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes! Daya is leaving, errr...I mean" the blonde paused, noting the amused look on the face of the woman opposite and forced a more composed tone.

Alex felt the hand at her elbow squeeze again, much to her amusement, she also swore that the woman had jumped a little when she spotted Daya standing, like she was an excited child getting a prize at a fun fair.

The blonde continued, looking at the floor for a moment, shaking her head slightly as if trying to compose herself from rambling further, before raising her head and locking bright blue eyes with green,

"What I mean, is, ummm, Daya is leaving to meet her fiancé , John, so - we have a spare seat. You are more than welcome to join us..." she said, reaching for a name to address Alex with, at the same time bringing her other hand down from round the tray and offering it out as a handshake.

Knowing full well the woman had heard the conversation a few moments ago, so knew her name, Alex played along, releasing her hand around the take away cup, dropping it and taking the smooth, cool fingers of the blonde in hers.

At the touch, both woman looked to their hands inhaling sharply, both feeling a jolt, almost like static electricity run through their bodies at the slight touch of hands. looking up together at the same time, their eyes met once again, and in her husky voice Alex managed to say with a slight smile,

"Alex"

"Nice to meet you, Alex" the blonde managed to breathe out, still staring into Alex's eyes, moments passed before realising she still hadn't offered her own name, laughing nervously she managed to add, "Ohh - sorry - I'm Piper. Piper Chapman."

"The pleasure is all mine Piper." Was all that Alex managed to utter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N OK - so *much* longer than my first chapter - hope I haven't bored you all! I did try to cut it in to two smaller chapters - but it didn't work for me! Hope you enjoyed the initial meeting of the two & of course a few other of our favourites - let's see where we can go from here hey? :)

Reviews, comments and prompts welcome!


	3. Chapter 3 Pt1

**A/N (Edit) Just to save some confusion - this chapter (and the following 3.2) - is from Piper's POV - for the same day we have seen earlier with Alex. :)**

"Piper - you have been hovering over that display for the past half an hour now - surely there is nothing else you can do to it?"

Piper heard the voice of her friend, and business partner Polly, but she wasn't concentrating on that. She wasn't even concentrating on the window display she had promised to sort whilst her friend and business partner filled the shelves with their latest products, waiting for the rush of the weekend. Polly placed the basket of products she was holding down on the nearest worktop and walked closer to Piper, continuing to moan at her when she noticed Piper had just been absent-mindedly moving items back and forth,

"…in fact Piper, you haven't done _anything_ to the display - it looks exactly the same as before!" Polly released a forced sigh in Pipers direction, then dragged her hand through her dark hair, pulling it backwards, resting her hand on the back of her head as she tried to divert her frustration with the blonde elsewhere.

"It's not _exactly_ the same…" Piper tried to reason, "I've moved the coconut soap to the left, and I am just about to put this-" but Polly cut her off.

"Oh Piper! You promised to help if I let you go early today, but instead you are making things ten times harder for me!"

Piper turned to look at her friend, realising how selfish she had been. Polly was doing her a favour by working the late Friday evening shift for her so she could meet up with her friends from college, and instead of working twice as hard as she had promised, Piper had been day dreaming about what the long weekend would have in store for her and in fact had done very little in the way of work since arriving in their store that morning.

Walking away from the window display and over to her friend, Piper placed her hands on Polly's shoulders and brought her face close to that of the shorter woman's.

"Pol, I'm sorry, I'm just excited - its been months since I last saw the girls - we have a great weekend planned - even more exciting as it a long holiday weekend too, plus who knows what could happen, especially as Nicky has managed to get the weekend off too!" The blonde beamed at her friend, whose look had gone from exasperated - to just resigned. "Look - I will give you my full and un-diverted attention from here on out - what do you want me to do? Your wish is my command!"

Polly looked at Piper, who had stopped holding onto her, and was now stood in the shop, standing to mock attention, holding her hand to her head, grinning at her like a lunatic.

Grabbing the basket again from the worktop at the side of her - Polly thrust it in Pipers direction, "You fool! You will be the end of this business do you know that, Piper Elizabeth Chapman! Here, finishing putting these out for me, then unpack the other box behind the counter. I am going to go out and grab something to eat, since you may as well go once you get that finished…."

The blonde started bouncing on the spot, realising that Polly was relenting and letting her escape into her weekend even earlier than planned,

"Oh Pol, you are the best - " Piper started, only to be once again cut off by Polly,

"God help me Piper, if you don't finish what I've asked you by the time I'm back, I'll swear I'll make you do nothing but late nights for the next two months….."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Polly!" Piper shouted as she reached over and took the basket from Polly, and instantly started to distribute its contents into their rightful places in the store, even managing to straighten up each display as she did so, earning a smile from the small brunette.

"I'll be gone for about half an hour Piper - I expect all the stock out when I come back" Polly called out as she left to head to the small deli down the street. The bell over the door rang out quickly as Polly opened the door, departing quickly, leaving Piper alone with her thoughts.

Not wanting to annoy Polly any further than she already had today - the blonde woman worked hard on the task in hand. It took her 10 minutes to put all the stock out that was in the basket, it was mainly blocks of soap, so other than neatly stacking into a solid, but attractive looking pyramid shape, Piper didn't need to do much.

The box behind the counter was larger than Piper had expected, so groaned a little at how long she thought it would take her to put out its contents, but was soon putting some of the items in the basket, walking round the store and replenishing the stock. Friday mornings were generally quiet for them - it was the late afternoon and evening where the customers came in, generally picking up something "for the weekend" - as a gift, or just a little treat for themselves after a long week of working.

After another 20 minutes, Piper had managed to do everything Polly had asked her, as well as properly rearranging the window display to feature their newest line of moisturiser. There had only been one customer which Piper had managed to help without too much trouble, even remembering to offer the little extras that helped bump up their sales total. Polly was much better at that than Piper, but she felt it was an achievement - so when Polly reappeared though the door, Piper beamed at her with pride.

"Polly! You are back! I've done everything you asked for - put all the stock out, _properly_ rearranged the window display this time. I even managed to sell something Pol - and I remembered to sell the extras!" The blonde was positively ecstatic of what she had achieved - but still yearned for the approval of her friend - so her bright blue eyes followed her friend as she entered the store, stalking round the displays.

Polly took it upon herself to play with Piper for a little while. She knew that her best friend was looking forward to the weekend with her friends, hence the reason for her distraction earlier, even more so than normal. Many of them were also her friends too - since they all had a history that went back to their college days. Piper and herself went even further than that - knowing one another from being little kids growing up, as such, Polly knew exactly how to wind her up without even uttering a word.

As Polly had entered the store - it was clear Piper really had tried to get everything and more done in the short amount of time that she had left her to her own devices. The stock was out as well as neatly displayed - not haphazardly thrown out as Polly had actually expected it to be. The window display was also proudly promoting their newest moisturiser line - as well as a few of their weekend bestseller lines.

Polly had also been passed in the street by someone carrying a Po-Pi bag - so she even knew the ditzy blonde had managed to make a sale all by herself.

Polly thought she would let Piper stew for just a little while longer, as she decided to do a slow tour of the store, surveying the work of the blonde, making it appear as if she was looking for any reason to detain her friend, rather than letting her escape early.

She walked carefully and wordlessly around their store, taking in every tiny detail, stopping at each display and reviewing it, every so often glancing back towards Piper, then back to the display before moving on.

Piper, who could do nothing more than stand in the middle of the store, observing this critique of her work, got more and more nervous that she had forgotten to do something that would cause Polly to go back on her word. She watched as the brunette paused at the window display, looked back at Piper, made a humming noise, which Piper couldn't decide meant she was pleased or dis-satisfied with her work, then moved around the rest of the store before finally stopping in front of the nervous ball of energy that was the blonde.

Polly was shorter than Piper - but that didn't stop her being able to make Piper feel six inches tall under her steady, unblinking gaze. It felt like an eternity that they stood like that, Polly enjoying watching Piper squirm under her gaze, she knew it was freaking out Piper, so eventually she gave up and with a laugh, breathed out,

"It's all good Piper - you did well. See what you can actually achieve when you put your mind to it?! If only you could do this all the time, who knows - we could be millionaires!" Seeing the blonde visibly relax at her comments, Polly continued, "Go! Go and meet up with that rag-tag bunch of people you call friends! You had just better tell me where you are at later so I can come meet up with you all not like the last time-"

That was all it took to put a massive smile on Pipers face. The breath she was holding gushed out of her, the nerves replaced with giddiness as she wrapped her arms around her friend, practically bear-hugging her, interrupting her speech.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Spinning out of the hug with Polly, she ducked behind the counter to retrieve her purse and book, before wrapping her arms around Polly once more, pulling her into an even tighter embrace, this time bouncing up and down for good measure. "We are meeting at the coffee shop first - then most likely Red's for drinks later - but I'll text you when I know what we end up doing…I PROMISE! Nicky's with us so it could be anything!" The sparkle in Pipers eyes was not lost on Polly, she knew how much the woman in front of her was looking forward to weekend, since setting up Po-Pi the two of them had very little time to go out, let alone have enough energy to actually enjoy themselves.

One last thank you and a further promise to remember to text her later was the last Polly heard as the blonde seemed to fly out of the store - leaving the bell above the door shaking for what seemed like an hour before a calm descended upon the store once more. Polly turned back to the counter with a smile on her face - Piper was her best friend, but god help her - she was a pain in her back side when it came to running their business. Reaching down for another box of stock, Polly settled in to her routine for the afternoon, wondering where in fact they would all end up later. Piper was right - if Nicky was involved - they sure could expect it to be anything but an ordinary evening in store for them.

Piper practically ran back to her apartment, with Polly letting her free from the shop so much earlier than planned, she couldn't help but feel giddy about the fun that lay in store for them all on this long Labor Day weekend. The group of friends tried to meet up as often as they could, but for such a big group of them it was rare to get them all together at the same time, usually someone had work commitments that they couldn't get out of. That wasn't the case this time, they had planned so far in advance for this and made sure to keep the long weekend free. There had been a last minute problem when they thought Nicky wouldn't be able to make it, but in true Nicky style she had laid on the charm and had confirmed that she would be able to make it a couple of weeks previous. Nicky hadn't gone into the issues when she had spoken with Piper – just a mysterious "It will all be explained when I see you, Blondie" had been the response.

Reaching her apartment door, Piper struggled momentarily getting the key in the lock, her excited state making her hands shake, impatient to get inside, get ready then start the weekend early.

As the key finally turned in the lock and her door swung open, Piper smiled as she glanced round her small, but perfect apartment. Sure, it wasn't the biggest, but it was hers, and that meant the world to her.

After moving out of the Chapman family home as soon as she possibly could, Piper had stubbornly refused to take any from of hand out from her parents, as she wanted to do this on her own.

From an early age her mother had made her feel as if she wasn't capable of achieving anything on her own, it always felt as if the Chapman name alone opened up doors of opportunity, not her own ability. For once, Piper wanted to do something that didn't involve her parents or their extensive connections.

It hadn't been easy. Piper soon realised just how expensive apartments were in the areas she wanted to live, she had a small amount saved from the bar work she had done on campus, but was barely enough to cover a deposit. Not to be deterred, Piper took on a temporary admin job in an office, worked all the extra hours she could at Gloria's coffee shop, as well as managing work alongside Polly setting up their business, PoPi. It took a few months, thankfully being too busy to take too much notice of the scathing remarks from her mother about the work she was doing, when Piper had been fortunate to have enough money behind her.

Fortune had smiled on her further about six months back following a chance conversation with Yoga Jones about flat hunting with Polly, that had resulted in Yoga telling her about a friend of hers who was letting out an apartment. After hurried phone calls, and a viewing only hours later, Piper had seen the apartment she now stood in, fell in love with it and snapped it up without a moments hesitation.

The place was small, no doubt about that, with a just a bedroom, bathroom and open plan kitchen-living room, but it suited Piper. There was more than enough room for her, and with a bit of rearranging of furniture, she had even managed to have her parents and brother Cal round for dinner, shortly after she had moved in.

Sure, there hadn't been much room round the small folding dining table, which she had to be place in front of the sofa in order to accommodate all her guests, with her and her brother squeezing past her other small items of furniture in the room in order to sit down, but for the most part it had been an enjoyable evening.

Her younger brother Cal had beamed at her when he saw it, finding so many things to amaze over in such a small place that Piper thought he should go into property sales - if she hadn't known her own apartment - she would have been convinced he was talking about a whole different living space.

"Wow Pipes, you've actually got a half decent view of the city from here - bet some yuppie type is paying five times as much as you are for a similar view!"

At this, Piper had walked over to the window, grinned at her daft brother before half-heartedly punching him on the arm, and then leaned into him. She didn't need to say anything; Cal understood that she was happy. He laughed, grabbed at Piper and ruffled her hair playfully before allowing the two to stand shoulder to shoulder in front of the window a while longer. Piper pointed out some of the places in the nearby neighbourhood to him, including the small amount of rooftop they could just make out that was where the Po-Pi store was to be.

In complete contrast to Cal, their mother was not as awestruck with her new living quarters. Since her parents and brother had arrived, Piper had tried her hardest to ignore the veiled disgust emanating from her mother, Carol, who was clearly having a difficult time hiding her displeasure at being in an environment that was not befitting a Chapman, made even more difficult that it was an environment her daughter had purposefully chosen to live in.

There had been repeated attempts throughout the meal to lure Piper back to the family home, which then shifted to suggesting more befitting areas to live in, followed by offers of paying for her own place nearer to them, "fully furnished with all the latest mod-cons" as her mother had put it; but still Piper had managed to stand her ground, politely deflecting the suggestions each time.

This resulted in several exclamations of " _I just don't know what to do with you Piper"_ and _"You will never get a husband living in this squalor"_ repeatedly dropped into conversation for the rest of the meal.

Piper had partly chalked up her success in withstanding her mothers requests to the several large glasses of wine she had drunk as time progressed, but also in equal parts to the ridiculous faces Cal had pulled every time Carol spoke, which helped Piper see just how ridiculous the situation, and their mother was.

Her father, Bill had been completely different though about her apartment. Although he had kept his head below the firing line during the dinner, as he did in most formal situations with his wife, more so for an easy life than not having anything to say, as Piper had started to clear the dinner plates away, he had approached her in the small kitchen. Bill Chapman wrapped an arm around his daughters shoulder, and squeezing slightly had whispered to her.

"Well done sweetie, it's a lovely place – I'm so proud of you – doing all this by yourself – you've worked hard for it. Now, you know where your mother and I are if you need us - however, knowing you as I do and how _damn_ insistent you are to do things your way, I don't think you will ever take me up on that offer…."

Her father has squeezed her shoulder a little harder and placed a tender kiss on the top of Piper's head before leaving her, and walking back to where Cal was now under attack for not having his hair cut for months. Piper had smiled at the words her father spoke to her – the bitching from her mother she had learnt to ignore over the many years, but deep down, she yearned for the approval from her father in everything she did.

The evening had continued that way, throughout a delicious dessert from a local bakery, Carol had issued further cutting remarks to either of her children, her father saying nothing.

Piper tried to keep her temper in check whilst Cal just smiled through it all, taking it all in his stride. This could have been a scene from her teenage years around the family table, not her mid twenties in her own home.

Eventually, as the evening drew to a close, her family had left her; Bill and Cal hugging Piper tightly, whilst Carol barely managed a smile as she walked out and left the apartment behind. As soon as the door had shut, Piper had finished off the remainder of the bottle of wine on the table, and opened another for good measure.

Shaking herself from the thoughts of months gone by - Piper closed her door behind her, dropped her purse and keys on the small table to the side of her, and quickly made an action plan of what she needed to do.

Knowing her friends would be arriving at various times, she had decided meeting in the coffee shop would be best, if she hurried, Piper reckoned she would be able to grab enough seats round a table before it got too busy. She fired a few text messages off to her girls with the address of Gloria's incase they couldn't find it - then set about sorting a change of clothes. The other girls had sorted who was staying with whom that weekend since there was not enough room in her flat for all her friends.

Nicky as usual hadn't sorted anything, so instead had invited herself to stay at Pipers the last time they had spoke on the phone. The thought of sleeping on Pipers couch for 3 nights hadn't been a deterrent, as Nicky had merely stated that she hoped to be drunk enough not to care where she slept, the couch being the better option to the bathtub, which Piper had no argument for, she knew Nicky too well to know when she planned to get that drunk - she meant it, and that girl would sleep anywhere her head landed on.

Heading into her bedroom, Piper quickly picked up a few discarded items of clothing and dumped them together in a corner, which currently acted as her laundry pile, then opened up the small but overflowing wardrobe to select her outfit for the afternoon. Piper changed quickly into a clean pair of jeans, and a low cut, short sleeve t-shirt, keeping it simple, deciding she would change again later when she knew exactly what Nicky had instore for them that evening.

Heading back out of her bedroom, Piper took a cursory glance around the apartment, it wasn't tidy, but it wasn't a complete mess either, Nicky had seen it worse, so it would do for now.

Walking towards her door, Piper put on her black leather jacket that hung by her door, slung the strap of her bag over her head and picked up her battered copy of The Great Gatsby, she had more than enough time to sit and relax in the coffee shop and read her book before her friends started to arrive, and Piper couldn't think of a better way to start her weekend.

Stepping out of her apartment block, Piper couldn't fail to notice how good the early afternoon sun felt on her face. Her quick pace along the sidewalk soon got her to her destination, the same street that her PoPi store was on. Piper loved this area of the city, it didn't have the harsh, cold exterior of other more modern parts, it was warm and welcoming, full of independent shops and happy people.

Piper glanced in her store as she skipped past, Polly was busy with a customer so didn't spot her, so she kept moving, seconds later Piper was bursting through the door to the coffee shop, forcing the bell above her to loudly announce her arrival. Gloria had just finished serving a customer and looked up to see what whirlwind had entered her domain, seeing that is was Piper; a large grin fell on her face.

"What's the emergency girl? Something must be up for you to come stormin' in here, nearly takin' off my door from its hinges!"

Oblivious to the racket she had made on entering the store, Piper glanced up at the still ringing bell, looked back to Gloria and smiled an apology at her, beaming a typical Piper smile to the woman behind the counter.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry Gloria, I'm just excited! Polly let me off work early, my friends from college are here for the weekend, Nicky is able to join us to...and its a long weekend - I just have this feeling, you know, something exciting is gonna happen, who knows what it will be..."

Piper slowly hushed herself as the look she was receiving from Gloria indicated she was rambling on again. "I'm just excited is all! I've got another hour or so before they arrive, am I OK to take the table over there, drink lots of your amazing coffee and maybe take a slice of that amazing Coconut cake?" Piper finished, the wide smile still evident on her face.

Despite her blonde ways and often incessant ramblings, Gloria had a soft spot for Piper, the girl had been invaluable recently when she had worked for them, after their usual casual staff had let them down a few weekends in a row. It had worked well for Piper who was keen to earn extra cash to help save for her apartment, and the evening and weekend shifts had fitted in well with the work she needed to do with her store, as well as her 9-5 office job. Once Po-Pi was open, Piper had stopped the work in the office, and pulled back on her hours in the coffee shop, but was always willing to help out if she saw Gloria needed it.

"Go - sit your self down Blondie, I'll get Yoga to bring over your order," noticing the book under Pipers arm, Gloria continued, "Gatsby, again Piper? How many times you read that now girl? I'm surprised the pages haven't fallen out of that book you've read it that many times!"

"You know it's one of my favourites! I thought I would just spend a little time reading it again, getting lost in the romance and decadence of it all, whilst I wait for the chaos of Nicky to arrive..." Piper waved the book in her hand and drifted over to a group of chairs to the right of counter, rearranging enough so all her friends would have a seat as they arrived. The coffee shop was quiet enough for her to do it, and once her friends arrived, they would drink enough coffee to keep Gloria's till ringing, so everyone would happy. Placing herself in a chair facing the door so she could keep an eye out for her friends arriving, she looked back to Gloria, "As long as that is OK with you?"

Piper had her answer in Gloria turning her back to her and waving her hand at Piper over her shoulder, effectively ending their conversation.

It was a few moments more before the serene figure of Yoga Jones was at her side, bearing a larger than normal slice of coconut cake and a freshly roasted coffee, just the way Piper liked it.

"So, you have your girls with you this weekend Piper, I am sure adventure awaits you all." Yoga offered, in the somewhat mystical and vague way Piper had grown to love about the older woman.

"I hope it does Yoga, I certainly could do with some adventure in my life. For now though, it will have to be in the pages of my book, that's all about I can manage for now!"

Yoga Jones nodded, turning away from Piper, leaving her be. The woman was never one for too many words, which suited Piper for the moment. Piper pulled her legs underneath her, and sat curled up on the chair, picking at the cake, and taking sips of her coffee, content to be relaxing for the first time in who knew how long.

That is how Piper remained for a good hour - her nose stuck in her novel, raising her head only when the bell above the door chimed to check if it was someone she knew - or when either Gloria or Yoga brought her a fresh cup of coffee to thank them for their kindness.

The coffee shop had started to fill up over that hour, a few couples dotted here and there chatting and laughing, whilst the tatty old sofa chair in the window was taken with someone doing the same as Piper, taking a moment out of their life to escape with a good book and a good cup of coffee.

Piper had never understood why Gloria had kept that chair when she had bought in new furniture a couple of months back. At the very mention from Piper that it should be taken away and burnt, something was uttered from Gloria, Yoga had ducked her head to avoid confrontation and Norma had looked very stern at Piper which had really unsettled her for the rest of the day. For whatever reason - the ladies seemed very protective over that stupid chair, so she hadn't mentioned anything further.

Piper looked to the clock on the wall, it was nearing three o'clock, as she considered what time she thought her friends said they hoped to arrive, the door opened, followed by a high pitched voice Piper most certainly recognised. A group of women bundled themselves into the coffee shop, the short, dark haired girl that had entered in front of them speaking first, filling the coffee shop with her strong accent as she quickly glanced around, her eyes lighting up when she spotted Piper in the chair in front of her.

"Oh, there she is! There's our little Chapman, all bundled up on a chair reading her books and whatever...See Tasha! I just knew this was the right coffee shop..."

The woman practically ran over to Piper, flinging her arms around the blonde as she stood to greet her friends, a massive smile filling her face.

"Lorna! It's so good to see you!" Piper squealed back as she returned the hug, bending down slightly to wrap her arms around her. As Piper lifted her head from the embrace she saw that three more of her friends had also followed Lorna into the shop, and were now stood by the small circle of chairs, each wearing a smile, arms out stretched indicating that they all wanted a hug from her as well.

"Poussey! Daya! Tasha! Oh it so good to see you all!" Piper darted between each girl, taking each one into an embrace, squeezing hard in her excitement in seeing each one of them.

In return, each of the girls hugged Piper, exchanging various exclamations of "Good to see you too, girl!" "It's been too long", but it was Tasha, often known for being the loudest in their group, took it to the extreme with her rousing, almost song like outburst.

"Whaaaat-up Chapman! Mmmm. It's so good to see you girl! What's it been? Six months - nah! Longer?" Tasha throw a glance to Poussey, who was stood next to her, an arm resting casually on Tasha's shoulder. "Say - P! When did we last see this long streak of WASP-y ass white girl?"

Poussey smiled a knowing grin and followed in Tasha's footsteps. "You know - I'm not entirely sure...it's been that long I'm not entirely certain this is Piper Chapman..." Poussey pointed at Piper, then turning, as if addressing the customer in the store, with a laugh in her voice, jokingly questioned, "Can anyone here confirm this is Piper Chapman...any one? Any one?"

Poussey turned back to Piper, a wicked grin on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye. Piper waved a hand at them, knowing the two women were just chiding her for not being around the last time they met up. Within seconds the girls were falling about laughing, whilst they grabbed one another for a group hug, then fell into the five seats nearest to them.

"Guys, it's so good to see you! I can't wait for this weekend, it's all I've been able to think about, and I don't even know what Nicky has planned-"Piper trailed off as she realised their group was still missing one character still. With a questioning look, Piper looked to Lorna, "Lorna, where's Nicky? I thought she would arrive with you?"

Lorna smiled, her bright red lipstick accentuating her mouth perfectly, "Oh - you know Nicky as well as I do, she runs to her own timetable that one - I'm sure she'll arrive in her own sweet time!"

Lorna's gaze drifted as she spoke about Nicky, Piper recognising that look on the smaller woman. It was well acknowledged in their group that Nicky and Lorna were very much on-again-off-again when it came to their relationship, a relationship that should be marked with "handle with caution" for various reasons.

Piper thanked her lucky stars that for this particular weekend, it seemed they were very much 'on' - which meant Nicky would be in one of her better moods, allowing Piper to enjoy the hours ahead of her -rather than attempting to tame a wild Nicky, incensed by whatever reason Lorna had given Nicky this time around for breaking up with her.

Just as Piper thought to ask Lorna just how long she had being seeing Nicky before this meet up - she hears a quiet cough over her shoulder as Yoga Jones approached the group.

"Welcome ladies! I wish you every happiness for the long weekend ahead, from what I hear from Piper, it sounds as if you have great times ahead of you. For now, can suggest you start your get-together with coffee and maybe a slice of cake?"

The group of girls beamed at Jones and rattled off coffee orders and questions about the choice of cake available. Eventually they settled on a slice of each cake to share between them, and filter coffees, the idea being that as soon as Nicky arrived, they would make plans for the evening and head off to start them as soon as possible.

In true Nicky style she was a good two hours later than the rest of the girls. By the time she arrived, there had been many other coffee orders, several more slices of cake and all five women were in full conversation with one another.

Not one of them noticed the bell above the door signalling her arrival, nor did any of them notice her as she swaggered up to the group and stood behind Lorna. It was only as Nicky dropped the large, heavy black duffel bag to the floor that they looked up, puzzled for a moment, curious as to what had caused the noise.

To the beaming faces of her friends, Nicky loudly proclaimed,

"Yo ladies! Your weekend entertainment leader has arrived...let the fuckin' party begin now, bitches!"

 **A/N: I've had to split this chapter as it's really becoming a bit of a beast – and really needed to post some of it. There was a bit more Piper backstory that came out when I was writing – but didn't want to take it out…so this is Chapter 3, part 1….. and I am trying my absolute best to get the 2nd part out before the weekend too!**

 **I have to say I am pretty damn amazed at the response I have had to this story, a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has taken the time read it – and hugs and gratitude to everyone who has taken a moment to review – I love receiving your comments, and does really guilt trip me into trying to write more often, especially as I know you are waiting to see what happens with our favourite ladies.**


	4. Chapter 3 Pt2

**For everyone who had read, favourited, followed and reviewed - this so far - I am indebted to you - it really means something to find out what parts people like, or how something is interpreted. Please - if you like what you read - please leave a review - I read everyone & they all mean so much to me! But for now….back to the second, equally long part of Chapter 3…..**

 **A/N (Edit) Just to save some confusion - this chapter (as with the previous 3.1) - is from Piper's POV - for the same day we have seen earlier with Alex. :)**

 _To the beaming faces of her friends, Nicky loudly proclaimed,_

 _"_ _Yo ladies! Your weekend entertainment leader has arrived…let the fuckin' party begin now, bitches!"_

Lorna recognised the voice immediately and was up and out of her chair like a firework, practically spinning her body to lunge at Nicky who grabbed her into a tight hug, planting an overly dramatic kiss on the top of her head and bending slightly to whisper a soft "hey" into the ear of the beaming girl in her arms.

The embrace didn't last long, as soon she was the centre of a group hug, Tasha and Poussey hugging so hard Nicky found it hard to breathe, whilst Daya and Piper wrapped themselves round the other girls, completing the embrace.

"Ok, ok, enough with the schmaltz - I have a badass reputation to maintain you know" Nicky withdrew from the show of affection from her friends, seemingly shrugging off the woman, but they all knew they were all pleased they were finally all together at long last, Nicky included.

Nicky flopped into the one chair that wasn't taken, her long, wild hair sticking out in all sorts of directions that made Piper chuckle just to look at her. Nicky looked wild on the outside, somewhat edgy and aloof, but Piper knew it was just for show. Nicky had a big heart underneath that hard exterior, she was fiercely protective of those she chose as her friends, and would do anything to help them. Nicky kept up a pretence of seeming not to care, that nothing bothered her - but Piper was one of the few who knew why Nicky built up her walls to protect herself from being hurt. Nicky only allowed herself to trust a few people, most of which were sat round the table now, and Piper felt a swell in her heart as she realised how lucky she was to have each of her friends.

"Yo! Chapman...Earth to Chapman! Blondie!"

Piper was shaken from her thoughts as she realised Nicky was waving a hand in front of her face, another hand gripping tightly to her shoulder that started to shake her, the voice started again, "Jesus Chapman - I thought you'd seriously gone and lost it...and all before I managed to hook you up and get you laid this weekend"

"Nicky!" Piper blushed as she realised half the coffee shop was sniggering at Nickys outburst. Swatting a hand at her friend, she admonished her further, in a strained, but hushed voice, "Be quiet! Not everyone in the store, the _street_ even, needs to know about my sex life!" She scooted down in her chair and raised her book to hide her blushing features from the eyes that were looking over to the group.

"I'm pretty sure they do Chapman" Nicky continued, a wicked grin plastered on her face, turning round on the spot, beckoning with her hands as if inviting comments from those seated in the store. Nicky loved winding Piper up, she was such an easy target, since she got flustered so quickly it was an easy task to embarrass her, "- maybe if we advertise a bit more that you free, single and ready to mingle, you might actually get your hot, blonde ass a piece of action this weekend! Remind me how long it's been since you've seen the beast with two backs? Six months, eight? No - wait - hold up, if I remember correctly you broke up with that curly haired, jumper wearing dude - oh my god - this time last year...A YEAR AGO!"

"Nicky - stop it!" Piper hissed again between clenched teeth, her cheeks flushing hot with the embarrassment coursing through her body that was coming from her supposed best friend.

"Seriously Chapman? A year? Is that even humanly possible? I mean - has daylight even been seen down the-". Nicky started to move towards the now extremely flustered blonde, but stopped short as Piper launched the only thing she had to hand at Nicky in an attempt to shut her up. "OK, OK! Calm your tits Blondie, no need to launch poor..." Nicky paused as she reached down to pick up the book that had narrowly missed her head, "...Gatsby at me. I mean, come on - whatever did Gatsby do to you?"

"Well stop yelling about my sex life and I'll stop launching works of fiction at you!" Piper fired back - still keeping her tone low, but direct, staring intently at Nicky, who fixed her own stare right back at her, and started to saunter over to the seated woman.

As Nicky closed the distance between the two, she handed Piper the book, leaned in closer to her and with a softer tone, but still a smile in her voice Nicky spoke again, "I'm only looking out for you Chapman, you never know what will happen tomorrow - I wouldn't want to think if this was our last day on earth, I let my best friend end her days without some smokin' hot sex to think of in her last moments..."

Nicky leaned up from Piper, a devilish grin plastered from ear to ear. She raised an eyebrow, shrugged her shoulders then turned to walk back to her seat, as she passed Lorna, she took hold of her face in her hands, kissing her full on the lips, in a passionate but brief embrace. As Nicky pulled away and sauntered to her her seat, Lorna raised her hand to her mouth, touching her lips gently - clearly shocked by the sudden display from Nicky, whilst Tasha and Poussey wolf whistled and howled at the display.

Nicky turned her head back to look at Piper, "Live for today Blondie - it's the only one we have!" then turned her head and raised her eyebrows at Lorna "That goes for you too babe!" which just elicited a series of giggles from Lorna who swatted a hand at Nicky, in an attempt to look coy - but her eyes told Nicky a whole other story.

Piper threw Nicky a stern look through clenched eyes, but she knew deep down that her best friend spoke the truth. It had been a year ago this weekend that she had broken up with Larry. He was a good, sweet guy who had shown Piper nothing but love and devotion, but that was just it. Larry had been the safe choice, the one approved by her mother to give Piper the type of life truly deserving of a Chapman, which coming from her mother effectively meant Piper to settle down, a man by her side with a good family name and several children at her feet.

Piper thought she had loved him at first, she really did, however for all the love he showed her, there was no fire in their relationship. It wasn't helped by the fact that Larry lacked an ambitious bone in his whole body. Piper had supported him in his dream of becoming a writer, but when his articles weren't getting picked up by any newspapers, rather than finding a part time job to help with their finances, he turned to his mother instead, who paid for his rent, did his grocery shopping and chided Piper for not supporting him in his creative dream.

So they carried on, as month after month past, Piper soon realised they weren't living - they were just existing. Larry seemed fine with that, but deep down, Piper had felt uneasy about the whole thing.

It had been when she had been packing for their weekend away, planning to spend the Labour Day weekend with his parents when she had found it, a small wooden box, with an old ring inside. No doubt an heirloom of Larrys, his grand-mothers - or possibly even great-grandmother looking at the style of the ring. Piper had discovered it by accident, poorly hidden by Larry which didn't surprise her, he didn't think things through well at all, she had always managed to find his Christmas presents to her well before the day itself, so it didn't surprise her that he'd shown the same amount of thought hiding this.

But as she sat on the floor of their bedroom, the box resting in her palm, Piper could feel her stomach doing flips. It wasn't caused by the feeling of elation, of joy, knowing that Larry planned to propose, it was worse, she felt dread, felt the walls of the bedroom closing in on her, suffocating her as she started to consider what a lifetime with Larry would be like. Piper knew he would care for her, to look after her, but that's not what she wanted. Piper wanted love, passion, adventure. Sure, she also wanted the safe and secure - Piper was never one for being alone for too long.

But she also longed for someone who possibly knew her better than she knew herself, who would drop everything they were doing to be with her, someone who would laugh at the stupid things she did, rather than telling her off for being childish, or that she should act her age. Piper yearned to have someone who would turn up at the store, surprising her for no reason, or whisk her away at a moments notice.

Someone who would buy tickets to Paris on a whim, just because Piper has said something in passing that she always wanted to go there.

Deep down, Piper wanted the fire that came with a truly passionate relationship, the anger and rage that came from arguments and the passion that followed when apologies were forged in the heat of the bedroom. Ultimately, Piper just wanted to love and be loved. Loved for who she truly was, not what she was pretending to be.

In that moment, sat on the floor, clutching the small wooden box, Piper stopped pretending.

Larry hadn't taken it very well. He'd sat and sobbed like a small child when she walked back into the room where he sat, staring at the same blank page on his laptop he'd been looking when Piper had left him to go pack. Piper had held out the small box in her hand, his eyes lighting up as he told her he had planned to do this another way, that he had thought a million times over how to propose, how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, her words had struck him down before he could continue any further.

"I'm sorry Larry. I can't marry you." Piper could see the pain on his face as the words hit him, she could practically see his heart breaking in front of her, and it killed her, that she was doing this to Larry, but she couldn't marry someone to make others feel better.

"Is there someone else?" Larry had asked between sobs, as he tried to work out this sudden change of heart from the woman he was so deeply in love with, grasping at her hands as she stood in front of him.

"No Larry. There is no one else." Piper had replied honestly. "It's just-"

"Is it something I've done - or not done? I can change, I'll make it up to you Piper, just please, _please_ dont leave me. Don't do this to me. To us." He pulled on her hands, willing her to sit down beside him, but Piper stood firmly, looking down at the man in front of her. She couldn't stand to see him so broken, begging and pleading with her - but she couldn't stay with him just so he felt better.

"I'm sorry Larry. You are a good man, a kind man. You deserve better than this. Than me." Piper pulled her hands slowly away from Larry. "I'll pack some clothes, I will go stay with Cal this weekend. You have a meeting on Tuesday in Boston - I will get the rest of my things then. I'm sorry Larry, but my mind is made up."

With that Piper had walked away from Larry whilst he sat sobbing on the sofa, the small box in his hands. As she packed a bag with enough clothes to last her longer than a couple of days, she pondered whether what she was doing was the right thing. She could just imagine what her mother would say, and thought it best not to raise it with her just yet, and for a moment Piper considered walking back into Larry and taking back all her words, but she couldn't do it. As Piper opened the door to the apartment to leave, she had whispered one final "I'm sorry Larry" - whether he heard it or not - she knew deep down this was the best for both of them.

Piper had managed to stay with her brother Cal and his girlfriend Neri for a couple of weeks, before deciding to face the music and move back home. Cal had insisted that she stayed longer, knowing what would face her when she eventually spoke to her mother about what had happened, but Piper didn't want to outstay her welcome in their small apartment. Initially Carol had been furious with her, remind her of the future she was throwing away. At some point Piper had just stopped trying to defend herself, and merely listened to the rants of her mother, before disappearing to her room, or to the various jobs she had in an attempt to save for an apartment.

Piper had dated after a while - but nothing stuck. Nothing had felt right, so she had immersed herself in starting again. Her own flat had been the start of it and being part of Po-Pi helped greatly. Piper finally felt she was heading in the right direction - so maybe Nicky was right - but she didn't want to give her wild haired friend the satisfaction of telling her that.

"For fuck's sake Piper - I'm gonna have to take you to the doctors if you keep zoning out on us…Man! I'm seriously worried something has happened to that pretty blonde head of yours that I am not aware of!" The voice shook her from her thoughts - it was Nicky, who was waving a hand in front of Pipers face, once again trying to catch her attention.

"Sorry Nicky - daydreaming again…I promise - you have my full attention from now on" Piper cast her eyes in Nickys direction and winked at her - the other woman seeming to understand that Piper had taken her earlier words to heart and had been thinking of times past.

"Good - because ladies - I have thought long and hard about this weekend and the fun we are gonna have" Nicky was practically bouncing on her seat, the energy and excitement barely contained. "Tonight, we shall reacquaint ourselves through the mass consumption of alcohol - to the point where we can't feel feelings anymore - and we are not stopping until we pass out or Chapman over here gets lucky…" The comment receives a cheer from Tasha and Poussey, with Nicky firing a quick wink in Pipers direction but continues before Piper has a chance to argue. "Then Saturday, I have it on very good authority that there is an extremely exclusive party going on _somewhere_ in the Hamptons, to which I am cordially invited, and, by way of association, you bunch of mis-fits are also lucky enough to be my guests…."

Nicky had barely finished speaking before Lorna had started squealing "The Hamptons - the real life, fancy, ooo-la-la Hamptons? Oh Nicky I can't wait! But where's the party? Who's going - will there be any celebrities there? Oh my gosh! Where are we staying? More importantly - what shall I wear?!"

The group of girls laughed at the elation exuding out of Lorna, who was practically buzzing with excitement.

Nicky sighed before continuing "Well - we have my ever wonderful mother to thank for the party, I have been 'requested' to attend, which if I don't, I actually fear for my life on this one. The only way I could make her happy and not miss out on you guys and this weekend was to combine the two and negotiate you all a place on the guest list. I will have to schmooze with some high rollers my father is looking to invest with, but you lucky fuckers can make the most of the free bar and immense buffet until I am done. Then we can head down to the beach where the real party starts…"

For all the time Piper had spent with Nicky at college - she knew that spending time with her parents was something that Nicky actively avoided at all costs. As Nicky had described them, her parent were "filthy, stinking' rich"; if Pipers mother thought she came from money - then she had another thing coming in comparison to the Nichols family. They seemed to have a family home in every area code - so it was no surprise that they had a residence in the Hamptons. Nicky hated the life that her parents wealth brought, sure - she made the most of the easy access to cash whenever she needed it, for whatever she needed it for - but it was the the facades and pretence she despised and rebelled against it - causing a lot of grief and anguish for herself in doing so.

"Nicky - are you sure your parents want us all there?" Piper questioned - not wanting to create more grief for Nicky with her turning up with five other people in tow. "We can meet you on Sunday - its no big deal. Hell - we will meet you as late as you want Saturday night if you want to head to the party and meet us after?"

"You're sweet Chapman, you really are - but its a done deal - if I'm going down with this ship, I'm taking my people with me! I promise - it will be a lot more fun for you guys than me - just sneak me a bottle of tequila and I'll catch up with you drunkards once I've done my duty pretending to be the dutiful daughter with the parental unit….I have it all sorted - transport there, accommodation, vast amounts of alcohol... We have nothing to worry about. So lets stop fuckin' worrying about it - and get on with this weekend, yeah?" Clapping her hands together and bouncing up from her seat - Nicky quickly shifted the topic of conversation away from her parents, and the plan for the evening ahead of them.

With Nicky clearly moving the subject on - the girls excitedly started chatting, making plans as a collective group about where they all wanted to go that evening. Piper looked around the group and her heart lifted to be back with her friends again. Daya, who was sat to her left had been relatively quiet throughout most of the conversations, her head glancing down often to the sketchbook balanced on the arm of the chair - Piper glanced at the sketchbook and gasped at what she saw.

"Daya - these are amazing - have you done them whilst we have been here?" Piper pointed to the sketches in the book. Daya had worked on one page - but had drawn out each one of the women sat around the coffee table - and was currently working on her portrait of Nicky. The detail in the small sketches was amazing - Daya had captured the character of each one of them perfectly in such a simple sketch.

"Umm, yeah - its just something I like to do. I'm doing a course back home, John convinced me to go..." The mention of her fiancé caused her eyes to sparkle, "...the tutor says I should carry a sketch book with me and draw when I can. I sometimes struggle, but whats better to draw than the people you love, huh?" Daya looked at Piper, held her gaze, then went back to sketching.

Piper needed to say no more, but squeezed Daya's hand gently, then turned back to the group. "Ok - so its nearing half five now - don't know about the rest of you - but I could do with one last coffee before we start thinking about the evening ahead of us? Sound like a plan? Anyone want anything?"

As Piper looked around the group to see if any of her friends wanted anything, making a mental note of what was asked for - she heard the bell over the door ring out. It was busy in the store now, and the constant flow of people going in and out had meant the ringing had become background noise, but something made Piper raise her head and look towards the door this time, and in doing so Piper felt the wind get knocked out of her as she looked at the person who had entered, and now stood uncertainly in the doorway.

Stood opposite her was a tall, dark haired woman, black rimmed glasses framing her face, long hair draping over her shoulders, the briefest of smiles across her face. Piper noticed the smile soon soon disappeared as the woman looked around and realised how busy the store was. In that brief moment - Piper had looked the woman over more than once. She was dressed casually for a Friday afternoon, the jeans she wore hugged her long legs, which Piper duly noted hugged them in _all_ the right places, and wore just a maroon hoody, no coat, and had a book tucked neatly under her arm.

As Piper continued to stare - the dark haired woman glanced around again, and looked over in her direction, her gaze pausing over Piper and her friends for a few fleeting seconds. Averting her eyes quickly - they landed on Nicky who had been staring at the blonde, noticing that she appeared to once again be lost in a daydream, however this time Nicky followed her gaze and could see exactly what, or more specifically who, had caught Pipers attention.

Nicky leaned towards Piper slightly from where she sat, and spoke low enough for only Piper to hear, "Remember what I said Blondie, live for today…" There was a glint in her eyes that had Piper blushing that she was that obvious to read, it took another prompt from Nicky before Piper was on her feet, practically sprinting across the store to join the back of the queue, silently praying the woman would decide to stick around and join the line for a coffee.

Pipers thoughts raced and tumbled through her mind, trying to decide what to do in order to speak to this woman, cursing for having absolutely no clue as what to say. As a number of different scenarios flashed through her mind, Piper felt the presence of the woman even closer to her than before, as she took a step closer to properly join the back of the queue. At the same time, the door to the coffee shop opened as a couple walked away from the counter, carrying their takeout, as the air shifted around her Piper could't help but inhale, bringing with it the soft, sweet fragrance of the woman stood just inches away from her.

For someone who worked every spare hour with fragrances, developing new combinations for the products in Popi - Piper couldn't quite place what it was. The smell seemed familiar and inviting but in the same way tantalisingly different from anything she knew all at the same time. Piper felt overwhelmed by it - feeling she could get lost in that scent forever, with no reason to be rescued from it.

Piper was pulled out of her thoughts once again by the loud voice of Nicky yelling at her from across the store,

"Hey Chapman - hurry your sweet, blonde, WASP-y ass up with those drinks yeah? Morello has just gone and finished off mine - and I could do with more caffeine if we are going to be up all night!"

Piper turned slightly to acknowledge the remark coming at her from Nicky - then noticed the fiendish look on her friends face, the thumbs up and the 'go-get-em' wink that the wild haired woman flashed at her. Piper had put up with this all through college, whenever she had been interested in anyone and it seemed Nicky hadn't forgotten her old ways. Nicky was bold and brash, not afraid to approach anyone she fancied, with a few well chosen words she reeled them in and had them hooked with the signature Nichols charm, where as Piper liked to take a much less direct route in approaching anyone. Nicky generally disagreed with Pipers methods, so to speed things up, often embarrassed Piper in front of who ever she was trying to flirt with, acting as an ice-breaker for the rambling blonde.

That's not what she wanted to do now though, she knew Nicky was trying to get a rise out of her, make her become the rambling blonde she always did in front of anyone she liked. But this was different, she didn't want to look like a bumbling idiot in front of this woman, she had no idea who this woman was to start off with, it was entirely possible she was her to meet someone else, or even if she wasn't - whether she would even be interested in her _that_ way. Piper wanted to play it cool, well, as cool as Piper could possibly manage, so in a voice that she managed to be louder and stronger than she planned it to be, Piper spoke out across the small coffee house, trying to put a halt to Nicky's plan, barely managing to restrain her laughter - as she noted how Nicky stared back at her - challenging her to her own game.

"What the hell Nicky - I've already bought you like nine cups already today - you'd think at some point you'd get up off your own sweet ass and hustle yourself for some god damn coffee if you need it that much…". Nicky played her part well, and just responded by shrugging her shoulders, brazenly raising her middle finger at Piper, laughing loudly, then turning back the the rest of the group, sliding seamlessly into a conversation between Tasha and Poussey.

Piper laughed to herself at the antics of her friend, absent-mindedly brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, in doing so - she caught that the dark haired woman had been staring at the exchange between the two of them, and was now looking directly at her. However on catching Pipers eye, she quickly dropped her head as if realising she was intruding on the conversation. It was faint, but as Piper looked back towards the counter, she was certain she heard a slight laugh come from the woman, not mocking in any way, just as if she had found the exchange comical, which gave her the courage to turn around.

In a hushed voice, as if pretending to whisper so that Nicky wouldn't hear, Piper spoke,

"I'd say its the coffee thats got her so hyped up and loud - but I swear she like that normally too, I don't think coffee has any effect on her….How Lorna copes I have no idea..."

As the words fell out of her mouth, a small smile starting to fix on her face, Piper raised her eyes and looked into the those of the woman she now faced. Piper found herself staring into gorgeous green eyes behind the dark frames, before realising what she was doing, Piper had cast her own eyes up and down the length of the woman, inwardly cursing herself at being so damn obvious in checking this woman out. Piper opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Gloria yelling at her for her order.

Thrown off course by the disturbance from Gloria, Piper babbled some form of coffee order at the woman, who looked perplexed at the blondes incessant rambling - even more than she was normally used to, but managed to dechiper what she wanted. Piper moved slowly to the end of the counter, with every step she took, wishing that she was brave enough to turn back around, march up to this woman and just start talking to her. Scenarios played through her mind where Piper had been able to say something else, her over active imagination delivering all sorts of images to her mind, but her attention was drawn back to Gloria as the woman stepped towards the counter to order, and Gloria greeted her.

"Oh my word, if my eyes don't be deceiving me - is this Alex Vause stood in front of me? Where you been girl?"

Piper was puzzled for a moment - watching the exchange between the woman in front and behind the counter. From what Gloria and Yoga Jones were saying, the way they spoke - it was cleat that they knew this woman, this _Alex,_ yet Piper had never seen her once in all the time she had worked with them. With her interest piqued further, the conversation continued, and Piper watched expectantly, trying as hard as she could to glean any information about this gorgeous woman who was just feet away from her. She heard Gloria mention something about that god awful chair - and wondered how on earth that had anything to do with this woman, Alex. She realised she now had a name.

Alex, Alex, _Alex_.

Piper played with the name in her mind, imagining herself saying it in a more intimate way, immediately feeling flushed at the thoughts entering her head about this complete stranger she had barely even spoken to. She had no idea who this woman was - but she knew there was something about her, she had been captivated by her presence the moment she had walked through that door. Piper needed to know more about her, but thanks to the fact the store was so busy, Alex looked likely to be taking her drink and walking back out of that very same door in the very near future.

Piper shook herself out of her daydreams as she realised that Alex had finished her order and was walking to the end of the counter to wait for it. Taking the opportunity to look at her again, Piper noticed a slight smile playing at the edge of Alex's mouth, and felt one spreading across her own face as Alex came and stood to the side of her, merely inches away from her. Piper felt every nerve twitch through her body at being in such close proximity to such a gorgeous being, resisting the temptation to move her hand and touch the skin of the other woman, just to see if her skin was indeed as soft as it looked.

Piper continued to steal glances as Alex, her heartbeat racing when she noticed that those green eyes had also glanced up and down her own body, clearly appreciating what they saw, eliciting a raise of an eyebrow from behind those glasses, which caused Pipers stomach to do a backflip.

She couldn't do it - she couldn't let her walk away - not without at least trying to speak to her one more time, try and convince her to stay. Before Piper had fully thought out what she was going to say, she was clearing her throat and made a faltering start to their conversation.

"So…ummm….You know Gloria and Yoga Jones then?" _Genius Piper. Pure fucking genius. Of course she knows them. Gloria practically welcomed her with open arms back there_ she thought to herself - cursing her damn foot-in-mouth syndrome. Piper closed her eyes, scrunching up her face, trying to hide just how stupid she felt at asking the most obvious of question she could have dreamt of. Thankfully Alex seemed to be considering the question, then pushed her glasses to the top of her head and responded with a throaty laugh that had Piper going weak at the knees.

"Ha! Something like that kid! Those two have saved me from myself in more ways than I care to think about, or remember…." Alex paused to look at Yoga Jones, a knowing look shared between the two which Piper couldn't interpret, before she finished, "But that's for another time Blondie!"

Alex returned her glasses back to the bridge of her nose, in the same motion, turned away from Piper to reach across the counter top, picking up her take out cup as Jones placed it alongside the tray that held the large order Piper was still waiting on. As she smiled at Piper again, raising her eyebrow, Piper felt she absolutely had to do something to stop her from walking away, otherwise she would never forgive herself, and Nicky would no doubt taunt her forever. Mustering up all her courage, she reached out as the woman turned away from her, a hand catching in the crook of Alexs elbow. It was the lightest of touches - not meant to restrain her, but Piper felt her heart soar as Alex stopped and turned back to her. Fearful of looking into those eyes again and what she would see on the others face, Piper fixated on her hand, and began a classic Chapman ramble.

"Look, don't go - come sit with us...ummm...I heard you say you weren't stopping as its so busy...you seem to know Gloria and Yoga...so it would be a shame for you to go just yet...you can...we...errr..."

As soon as she had started with this - Piper realised that despite the offer to join her friends was well meant, the only free chair was her own. Inwardly cursing at her actions, thinking how bumbling she must look, she carried on regardless, she was in deep so she may as well continue, there was nothing to lose from trying. She didn't want to let this mysterious woman just walk out of the coffee shop, just yet, and it seemed Alex was intrigued by her as well, for she was still stood in front of her, when Piper noticed her gaze shift slightly to her group of friends, spotting some movement.

Looking over at the same time, she realised that Daya was standing up, giving Piper another opportunity - so she went feet first with it.

"Look! Daya is leaving!" The excitement in her voice was so obvious, and Piper sensed that it wasn't lost on Alex, who had chuckled quietly and with a raise of her eyebrow, which Piper was already getting too fond of, that questioned her further, wordlessly asking her to continue.

"Yes! Daya is leaving, errr...I mean" Piper slowed herself down, and forced a more composed tone, but lost it again as she saw Daya had stood to leave and the chair next to Piper was now free, free for Alex to join them. The thought of being able to sit with Alex, caused her to squeeze Alex's elbow again, nerves making her bounce up and down, no doubt making her look like an idiot - but Piper was in too deep to care, she just wanted to spend a few more moments in the company of Alex. Looking at the floor for a moment, then shaking her head slightly as if trying to compose herself from rambling further, Piper raised her head and locking bright blue eyes with green spoke in the most confident tone she could manage.

"What I mean, is, ummm, Daya is leaving to meet her fiancé , John" Piper didn't _actually_ know the reason why Daya was leaving before the rest of them, but this seemed like a reasonable explanation, so stuck with it. "…so - we have a spare seat. You are more than welcome to join us…"

Piper paused as she left the sentence open for Alex to respond, she knew her name - but Piper was very much aware that she only knew from eavesdropping on the conversation between Alex and Gloria moments earlier. She knew full well she looked like an idiot, she didn't want to look like a nosey idiot. Rather than adding anything else - Piper decided to stick out her hand - hoping that Alex would take the handshake, and accept her invitation, rather than walk away.

It was only a matter of seconds, but to Piper it felt like an eternity, she watched Alex consider her for a moment, seemingly toy with the decision as to whether she should stay - or go. To Piper's relief, Alex released her hand from around the take away cup on the counter, dropping it and taking Pipers hand in her own.

At the touch, Piper inhaled sharply and looked to their joined hands, noticing that Alex had done the exact same thing. She had never felt this before - as her hand met Alex's own - Piper could swear she had felt a jolt, almost like static electricity run through her body, making every one of her nerves tingle in delight at the simplest touch. It was a handshake - a simple handshake. How could this one motion make her feel so alive, it was insane and Piper could hardly believe it.

Piper gasped slightly, then looked up, her head lifting at the same time as Alex lifted hers, their eyes met once again and both woman held each others gaze, the wordless exchange knocking the breath from her body, her heart pounding and her mind racing. Piper was speechless. It was Alex who managed to speak first, her husky voice low.

"Alex"

Piper could feel her head reeling. One word. It had taken one word and she was falling to pieces. Taking a quick intake of breath, she managed to compose herself enough to force out enough words to form a sentence.

"Nice to meet you, _Alex_ "

A few seconds passed as she held onto Alex's hand, neither one of them actually moving their hand anymore, but neither woman wanting to release their hands at that very moment. Piper had then realised Alex was still unaware of her own name, but it took another deep breath and a lot of will power to force herself to speak, her voice quiet.

"Ohh - sorry - I'm Piper. Piper Chapman."

The green eyes behind the glasses widened, a smile crossed her face.

"The pleasure is all mine, _Piper_."

The way her name was uttered from those lips, that voice, full of want and desire, Piper swore her name had never sounded so good.

It was in that moment, as the two woman stood in front of one another, eyes locked, each other still gently holding onto the other in the handshake, that Piper's world started to spin. Everything apart from Alex blurred into the background, there was no sound, no distraction, just her. Piper couldn't help but think that there was nowhere else she would rather be in that moment - and hoped that Alex felt the same way.

 _ **A/N Yay! So Alex has met Piper, Piper has met Alex - and there is a big ol' long weekend ahead of them all…..what's going to happen?! ;)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed reading this update - I've done my best to make sure Piper's timeline for the day matches with Alex's that we saw in the first 2 chapters - but any glaringly obvious mistakes…please forgive me!**_

 _ **Please - if you can - let me know what you think in a review or PM - it makes such a difference to find out what people enjoy - or what they hope to see come next! :D**_


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait - been a bit busy, and then found it hard to get back into this after writing the update to Across the Tracks, the two are so different - and I have so many ideas for this, its hard to edit myself sometimes- so hope you like!

For those who have liked and reviewed this so far - THANK YOU! It means the world to me & helps me stay focused and keep going with this.

Little shout out to **WB79, reverse-swing, and Vausemaniac** \- your awesome support is really appreciated! :D

So - Alex and Piper have met - so its no longer written from one POV or the other - but I may go back to that in later chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Piper was positively beaming as she turned away from the counter and walked back to her friends, still not able to believe that the gorgeous woman she had just met was following closely behind her, and that said gorgeous woman had _wanted_ to spend _more_ time with Piper, as Piper did with her.

As they approached the small group of seated women, Alex had stood for a moment, hesitating just outside the circle of chairs as Piper continued to walk up to her friends, all eyes initially looking to the blonde as she brought the much welcomed drinks – then quickly focusing past her onto Alex, wondering who had been following their friend.

Piper had walked right into the middle of the group and quickly started handing out the large order of coffee and cake to the respective recipients, planning on introducing Alex once everyone had their drinks, however Nicky broke the ice first – beating Piper to her introduction in an attempt to try and get a read on the tall woman Piper had brought back with her.

"So is this your latest good deed now Chapman? Picking up waifs and strays in coffee shops – giving them a caffeine hit before sending them on their way?" There was a playful tone in her voice, and a wide grin firmly planted on her face – Nicky added a quick wink in the direction of Alex, who had turned to look at her as she spoke, so caught the move and smiled back at her.

Piper had just finished handing Poussey the last cup of coffee, her back to Nicky, but had straightened up, turning quickly at Nicky's outburst to face Alex –mouth open slightly, hoping her best friends words wouldn't offend the beautiful woman she so wanted to get to know. Piper went to speak - however Alex responded quicker, a faint smile tugging at the edge of her mouth, an eyebrow raised as if accepting the challenge from the bushy haired woman. Piper started to internally curse Nicky for being so damn forward - but started to smile as she heard Alex's response.

"I'll have you know, I'm not a charity case. I more than capable of getting my own coffee, thank you very much. But since _you_ are the one getting Piper to buy _you_ coffee, it seems you are the needy one round here…not _me!_ "

Alex shifted her weight from one foot to the other, placed her free hand on her hip, the other gently shaking the takeout coffee cup she had hold of as if making her point, and stood her ground. Not once lifting her gaze from Nicky, Alex pouted her lips slightly as she tried to prevent a wide smile forming, as she played the woman at her own, big-mouth game. Out of the corner of her eye, Alex had seen that Piper had shifted uncomfortably at the start of the interaction, glaring as Nicky had practically bounced up and down in her chair waiting on the response. It made her heart race that the blonde seemed concerned about what was said to her. However Piper was now facing Alex, her face beaming with happiness, clearly pleased to see someone attempt to play Nicky at her own wise-ass game.

Looking past the blonde, Alex could also see the faces of the other women, most of them attempting and failing hard to conceal fits of laughter. At that point Alex knew that she had played the game right – sassing Nicky just enough, playing it confident - but not too cocky.

Nicky leaned back in the chair, bringing her hands together, linking her fingers, forefingers pointing under her chin, looking in someway, with her hair sticking out in every direction, like a mad professor from a bond film, taking great pleasure pretending as if she was contemplating Alex's words and how to respond.

Quickly glancing to the women around her – Nicky could see the glowing looking spreading across Pipers face, how Lorna was barely containing a fit of laughter, whilst Poussey and Tasha were restraining each other from jumping up on their feet, cheering at the interaction from this relative stranger and their very close, mostly inappropriate, friend.

Nicky's eyes darted between Alex and Piper one more time before leaning back, then flung her arms wide, laughing heartily as she did so.

"Hey Chapman! I like this one – she's tall, hot _and_ funny – most defiantly a keeper!" The look from Piper changed from one of happiness as she turned away from Alex to a glare that could have frozen water, but Nicky continued all the same. Nicky spoke to Alex, a look of mischief playing across her face as she continued, "and for the record - I'm not needy - just, ya know - _high maintainence_ \- ain't that right Morello!"

She flicked her head towards the pretty brunette who seemed to be having trouble breathing as she released the laughter that had been building up - flashing Nicky a cheeky smile, but at that point - all Lorna was capable of was to wave a hand at her, before reeling back into her chair, clutching her sides, tears now starting to fall down her face at the sheer delight in the exchange.

Nicky turned back to Alex, a genuine smile on her face and welcoming eyes, "Come on _Stretch_ – take a load off them long legs of yours," indicating with her head towards the empty seat, "Daya has gone to meet her fiancé before we all head out and get wasted tonight in celebration of their impending nuptuals - so you may as well join us for the pre-party caffeine hit!"

Alex smiled as she caught the nickname Nicky had used, the gesture at making her feel welcome into the group by not going unnoticed since it seemed Nicky called no-one by their first name. Alex moved towards the empty seat, placing the book that was still tucked under her arm at the side of the chair, before sitting down, crossing her long legs at the ankles, then relaxing into the chair. Piper quickly took the seat to the side of her, but not without shooting Nicky a dirty look as she too leaned back into her chair.

"Hey Chapman – save those killer looks for the club yeah! My mission is to hook you up this weekend, with someone, I don't know, tall, dark and gorgeous - whaddya say Stretch?"

As Nicky spoke she leaned forward and clapped Alex on the back, causing Alex to almost choke on her coffee at the sudden action. Before responding, Alex glanced quickly at Piper, trying to gauge her reaction, but couldn't as she was currently shielding her eyes with one of her hands as if trying to hide from the embarrassment of Nickys words.

Alex took the chance to joke with Nicky again, "Well, clearly that's you out the running Nicky, not saying you're not hot, but, you know, clearly _tall_ isn't exactly your forte..."

Alex winked at Nicky who chuckled then shrugged her shoulders, wordlessly agreeing with the fact she was no way as tall as the two woman in front of her. Alex carried on, a softer tone as she directed her words towards Piper, "but...I'm pretty sure Piper here would be able to do just fine without your help anyway…"

Alex kept her gaze on Piper and couldn't help but smile her. In the short while she had known her, she had managed to captivate Alex's thoughts completely. It wasn't that she was drop-dead stunning - Alex was always drawn to hot woman, sure - but she already knew it was much more than that with Piper. This woman was kind, funny - even had a bit of a temper on her it would seem from the interactions between her and Nicky. Alex knew she needed to learn more about her, how she could make her laugh, smile - Alex would even put up with her temper if it meant she could be the one to soothe away the anger...

With all these thoughts drifting round her head - Alex realised that she had been gazing at Piper for a while now - focusing on her properly, Alex could see although she was still holding her hand up to shield her eyes, her cheeks were flushed and there was the hint of a smile on her gorgeous lips. Taking a few moments more to take in the sight of the gorgeous woman beside her, Alex then turned back to Nicky, flashing her own wicked grin at her and raising an eyebrow.

The look from Alex to Piper wasn't missed by Nicky, who nudged Lorna with her elbow and nodded towards the two women, a flash of knowing flickering over their faces, replaced by smiles as they felt the heat between the two woman already.

Beneath her hand - eyes closing wishing Nicky would stop teasing her about her non-existent love life, Piper took in the words Alex had said, the words rolling over and over in her mind - was Alex interested in her? She desperately wanted to find out, but was afraid of saying anything to Alex just yet, plus she also wanted to try and mover Nicky away from saying anything further to embarrass her - at least for a few more minutes so she could at least regain some element of composure around Alex.

Piper decided to resolve the fact she hadn't properly introduced Alex to the rest of her friends since Nickys little exchange had interrupted her.

Dropping her hand from her face and sitting upright in her chair, Piper spoke confidently, as she did so her eyes met Alex's gaze as she looked up. Piper had caught her staring at her, but she didn't mind. The look Alex had given her sent a shiver through her body, once again feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, but this time not from embarrassment, but from the want and longing she had to be close to Alex.

Alex had turned her head away at that point and had looked towards Nicky and Lorna. Feeling lost without her gaze upon her, Piper placed her hand lightly on Alexs' arm, the womans head flicking back to look down at her hand, her beautiful grey-green eyes quickly looking back up to Piper as the blonde began to speak, a waiver in her voice as she noticed that still even the lightest of touches caused tremors to run through her body.

"Alex - don't listen to her, Nicky is far too inappropriate for her own good and quite frankly I ignore her most of the time".

Piper flashed a grin over Alexs shoulder to Nicky, letting her know she wasn't going to get away with her earlier comments, her friends face beaming a wicked grin from ear to ear, knowing all too well that Piper would make good on this silent threat to get her own back on her later on.

"...let me introduce you to my much better, more _sophisticated_ friends, Lorna, Tasha and Poussey...girls - this is Alex…" Piper paused as she realised she didn't even know Alexs' surname, "I invited her to join us since..."

On hearing their own name, each woman had smiled a greeting towards Alex, Lorna reaching over Nicky to touch Alex gently on her hand, interrupting whatever reason Piper was going to come up with for inviting Alex over to them, which Piper reminded herself to thank Lorna for later as she still wasn't entirely sure how she would have explained her true motives for inviting Alex to sit with them.

"It's so lovely to meet you Alex, take no notice of Nicky here - she may look fierce, but she is just a big, soft, squishy, teddy bear at heart...hey - Nicckkkkkyyyyyy!"

Nicky had stood from her chair, grabbing Lorna round the waist as she had leaned across, lifting her up so,he legs flailed in the air for a moment before bringing her back down to sit on her lap, the squeals from the brunette clearly of joy, rather than annoyance.

"Hey - less with the gooey stuff Morello - I'm trying to impress Stretch over here!" There was another playful wink in Alex's direction which she smiled at, thankful for Nicky for being so damn relaxed around her, as it calmed the nerves she hadn't realised were there until now. These women were Pipers closest friends - if Alex had any chance of seeing her again - she knew pissing off her friends wouldn't do any favours,

"Good to meet you all, even you, Nicky... I guess!" Alex returned with a cheeky look in Nickys direction, "I wasn't expecting it to be so busy in here - normally I can get a seat no problem, not today - seems everyone is out starting the long weekend early-"

Poussey jumped into the conversation before Alex had the chance to finish,

"Hell yeah! me and my girl Taystee here are doing just that - some drinks tonight and a party tomorrow - damn! This is going to be one helluva weekend yo!" Poussey batted Tasha on the arm as if trying to prompt her to cut in with her own comments - but she didn't take the lead - instead her gaze was firmly fixed on Alex, her eyes searching the other womans face as if she recognised her, but couldn't quite place her. A slight frown passed over her face, vanishing as quickly as it appeared as her friends word sunk in, her demeanour changing in an instant as Tasha stood up, raising her arms before starting to do a little dance on the spot.

"Damn straight girl - I got me a new do, got me some sexy-as new threads - I am going to _bring_ it this weekend yo! And none of you bitches best be gettin' in my way…!"

Tasha spun around before sitting back down, a wide smile on her face. As the group erupted in laughter at Tasha's antics, Alex found the sound infectious, and soon found herself joining in, carrying on with the easy, free flowing conversations with the other girls as they spoke about their upcoming evening.

It seemed that the main plan was just to start the night in Red's - a bar Alex knew of, since it wasn't too far from where she lived. It was famously run by a stern looking Russian lady with flame red hair, which had earned her the nickname Red, and who the bar was indeed named after.

The bar was renowned for great drinks and great music, Red priding herself on there being no trouble which seemed to be down to the fact her sons kept the trouble makers out - and the bar staff kept the party makers happy.

After that - there wasn't much of a plan - it seemed Nicky was quite content to free fall and see where the night took them, the one aim for Nicky being to get completely wasted and end up sleeping either in Pipers bathtub, or on the sofa, whichever she managed to crawl to first. The other girls were all happy to have a number of drinks, have a dance and return to their hotel rooms in one piece.

If the truth be told, Alex wished she was joining them, it had been a long time since she had been able to truly let her hair down on a night out without someone keeping tabs on her. She was half tempted to ask to join, but held off, considering she had only just met them all, Alex didn't want to spoil any of the plans the group had already made, especially those of the blonde beside her, since she had said so many times throughout their conversations how she had been looking forward to this weekend for so long. For all Alex wanted to spend more time with her - she didn't want to ruin her weekend by her having to look after a third wheel.

Looking round the group she found herself sat in, Alex considered the woman who had welcomed her so easily. She had found it easy to get on with Nicky right from the off - sure, she was brash and loud, but she was brutally honest which Alex liked. Since sitting down, Alex had chatted in the main with Nicky and Lorna as they were sat closest to her left hand side. Piper spoke often too, her hand often touching Alex on the arm as she made a point, which Alex revelled in. Piper seemed like a different person around her friends than when she had first spoken to Alex in the queue, where Piper had come across a bit flustered and ditzy, a little unsure of herself. Alex had found that Piper adorable, but now, surrounded by her friends, she was confident, self assured, and still, unbelievably _fucking_ gorgeous.

The easy conversation flowing between all the women usually meant that at any one point Nicky seemed to be able to easilywind Piper up about something, so Alex also got to see the apparently famous 'Piper Temper' as Lorna referred to it, on more than one occasion. It usually flared up when Piper was loudly refuting some wild accusation that Nicky made about her, and wouldn't quit on it, ending up in more loud infectious laughter as Nicky got the desired reaction out of Piper, who then sat in a huff for a few moments before changing the topic, or turning to Alex in an attempt to ignore Nicky completely, until the whole process started again.

It didn't take a genius to work out that Lorna was ever the romantic and was absolutely besotted with Nicky. Since being picked up by Nicky, Lorna had happily sat on her lap, arms wrapped around her neck, often leaning her head on her shoulder, wrapping stands of the wild, unruly hair round her fingers. Alex could see that Lorna had been spot on with her description, Nicky came across as fiercely protective of her friends, and Alex didn't doubt that she wouldn't stand and fight for anyone of them without a second thought, but she was most certainly a big softie at heart too.

Poussey was a completely different character again, passionate about a lot of things - but especially her music. Alex found out that Poussey was excited about the chance she had to DJ at a club in a few weeks time, and had promised to put Alex's name on the guest list if she fancied hanging out to see her set. Alex had gladly taken the opportunity, not only was she genuinely interested to see Poussey "work her magic" as she put it, but it also meant there would be another potential opportunity to see Piper again in the not too distant future.

Although not completely disregarding Alex, it was only Tasha who hadn't said much to her since she had joined their little group. Tasha hadn't been hostile in any way, but instead had been looking over to Alex every so often, eyes still considering her, trying to work her out. It wasn't off putting but it did make Alex wonder whether she had already managed to say something to upset the woman, or whether she had met Tasha before, so began trying to see if she could place the woman opposite her, but to no avail, so turned her attentions back to the conversation between Lorna and Poussey about their varied tastes in music.

As Poussey tried to convince Lorna that there was no way in hell she would play any song from West Side Story in her DJ set, no matter how much she pleaded with her, laughter enveloped the group again.

Alex realised she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much in such a short amount of time. Piper and her friends, in the main had made her feel so welcome and it felt so good. Her spirits were well and truly lifted from where they had been just a few hours ago, and she couldn't have thought something so good could have come out of the need to go and get a cup of coffee. Smiling to herself, Alex turned her head and caught the eye of Piper, who in turn smiled back at her. without saying a word, with just that single look between them conveying so much, Alex felt as if Piper understood exactly how grateful she was for inviting her to join her friends that afternoon.

* * *

Piper couldn't believe her luck this afternoon, she had her closest friends around her, she had an amazing weekend planned out, but what topped it all off was that she had met Alex. Piper couldn't deny that she was utterly mesmerised by the woman, plus the same gorgeous woman had been sat next to her for almost an hour now, happily chatting away with her friends like she had known them all her life. The fact that Alex had slipped so easily into the banter with Nicky as well had stunned her to begin with, but just made her heart swell. Added to this all her friends, apart from Tasha for some unknown reason, had taken to Alex, welcoming her to their close group as they had talked about their plans for the evening.

It crossed her mind that although Alex had chatted with all her friends, Alex hadn't really spoken that much about herself - she was _still_ a complete mystery to the blonde. Piper thought back across the past hour, Alex had listened intently to the others speak about themselves, really interested in learning all about them, not just being polite. When Nicky had questioned her - Alex had only mentioned that she lived nearby, and had that morning just arrived back from being away for a period of time - that being the reason she hadn't been in the coffee shop for a number of months. But after Lorna tried to get a few more details from her about where she had been and what she got up to, Alex had become quiet, withdrawn even, dismissing the conversation with a 'oh, nowhere special,' and had just let the group carry on chatting about their plans for the weekend, only joining in again to suggest a few bars she knew of that they could try, but never offering anything further about herself after that.

Piper knew there was more to this woman than she was letting on, she hoped she would be able to find out more about her later that evening.

 _Shit_. Piper suddenly realised that she hadn't even bothered to ask Alex what she had planned for that evening - let alone the weekend - and here they all were, happily telling her all about their own plans. Piper felt awful, she had already made the decision to ask Alex to join them at the bar this evening - but typically had been distracted the last time Nicky had found something to torment her about. Piper started to overthink - since Alex hadn't even mentioned what she had planned - she either didn't want to share, or didn't feel comfortable enough to just ask to join in. The last thing Piper wanted to do was exclude this woman from her plans, so was determined to find the right opportunity to ask her to join them at the bar, but first she needed to know what was going on between Tasha and Alex as her friends odd manner was getting increasingly odd.

Tashas silence towards Alex hadn't gone unnoticed by Piper and it was beginning to annoy her. Just as Piper was about to move over to her and say something Tasha bounced to her feet, clapping her hands excitedly then pointed at Alex.

"Damn girl! I knew I recognised you - I just knew it! _Sleuth!"_ Tasha raised her arms to her head, waving them round, wiggled and turned on the spot in a mini victory dance. Gone was the serious face, instead a wide happy smile, eyes looking directly at Alex, who Piper noticed, was also smiling. Piper however was confused as hell, her face screwed up in wonder at the antics of her crazy friend.

"For fucks sake Tash - _Sleuth?_ What on earth are you going on about?" Piper hissed out. Clearly Tasha and Alex did know one another - but what the hell Tasha meant by 'sleuth' she had no idea.

Tasha stepped closer to Alex - still pointing at her, the smile on her face getting bigger, "I am right aren't I? I ain't wrong when it comes to my books... Come on now girl - don't be messing with me now - I _am_ right now aren't I…"

Piper turned in her chair to face Alex properly - whilst Nicky, Lorna and Poussey all stared at her, as much confusion on their faces as there was on her own, Piper noticed that Alex didn't seem fazed in the slightest by the remarks from Tasha, or that she seemed to be at all confused, which made Piper even more puzzled by the entire situation. Nicky had already thrown Piper a look, a shrug of her shoulders which Piper read as "what the actual fuck" - but Piper had nothing.

Looking back to Alex - she hoped the woman would start to explain - but instead, she lowered her head, played with her glasses for a moment, then looked up, directly at Tasha, adding a raised eyebrow and a wink in the the still dancing womans direction.

"Yeah - you got me-"

Words so softly spoken - but meant absolutely nothing to Piper. Tasha, however practically bounced on the spot, clapping her hands as Alex confirmed her question.

"Woo girl! Dang! I knew it! I _knew_ it! Didn't I say I know my books!"

Nicky looked between the two woman, confusion clearly evident on her face, but eventually frustration got the better of her and she raises her voice towards them.

"Will someone please tell me what the _fuck_ is going on here - and what the hell a copycat game of Clue! has to do with our good friend Stretch over here?"

Piper was still facing Alex, who was still not saying much, just a coy expression on her face, clearly debating what to say to the women in front of her. Rather than speaking, Alex instead decided to just lean back in her chair and smiled at Tasha, as if wordlessly allowing the excited woman to do the explaining for her.

The simple actions of the woman next to her just confused her further - so Piper decided to be more direct. She placed her hand on Alexs arm - the touch from the blonde finally grabbing Alex's attention - as their eyes locked again, without any intention of breaking the gaze until she had an explanation, Piper spoke softly to her,

"Please Alex, what is going on? Why on earth is Tasha shouting at you? In fact - how do you even _know_ Tasha - she's barely said three words to you until a moment ago…"

Alex continued to stare at Piper for a moment longer before raising a hand, covering Pipers with her own, then, smiling softly began to explain, "Well it's not so much how _I_ know Tasha, more Tasha seems to know-"

Too excited by what she had worked out, Tasha interrupted Alex before she could explain any further,

"Damn! Ain't none of y'all read _Sleuth_? What is with you people? You call yourselves cultured and shit….!" With this Tasha rose to her full height, took a deep breath then boomed out, trying to do her best impersonation of a film announcer, "Elmsett is a city where crime had become the norm, where the men of the law can be bought at the right price and decent people are afraid to fight back. But one woman, with a desire for justice and a passion for revenge has other ideas for this once great city, and begins to take on the king-pins of the criminal underworld single handed…."

Her shoulders relax as she stops speaking, looking around, she can only see the beaming face of Alex, whilst everyone else still looks as puzzled as before.

"Come on y'all! _Sleuth_! It's the latest series of detective novels taking book shops by storm - and Alex here..."

Tasha points back to Alex and all eyes turn to look at her, trying to decide whether what she is actually saying is the truth - or, as quite often it can be, complete and utter bullshit, but Tasha knew - for once in her life - she was right on the money. "...Alex here is all set to be the next fucking J.K Rowling! Sleuth is _the_ next big thing, yo!. You know, Harry Potter? Hunger Games? Well Sleuth is right up there with the big guns - our girl here is a fuckin' rockstar in the book world!"

Alex sat upright from her reclined position in the chair, and glanced around the group. Piper by far still looked the most puzzled about what had just happened, whilst slow smiles of recognition were creeping across the faces of the other women. Alex cleared her throat and spoke to Tasha who was positively beaming at recognising her,

"Well, I'm sure J.K. Rowling would have something to say about that - but yes - I am indeed the author behind the Sleuth novels! They are actually doing pretty well at the moment too - but I'm not one for making a big thing about what I do, and pretty much try my level best to stay out the limelight. It can be hard at times, especially when a new book hits the shelves - but you, my dear Tasha - do indeed know your books - and semi-reclusive authors it would appear! You are probably the first and only person to have recognised me since those books were published..."

At the confirmation that she was indeed correct, Tasha closed the distance between her and Alex, yanking the taller woman up from the chair in one m

otion, wrapping her arms around Alex in a bone crushing bear hug, swaying the two of them enthusiastically from side to side.

"Hell yeah! Come here girl! I ain't ever known a proper legit, famous author in the flesh yo! This is amazing! Chapman - did you know who Alex was? You must have done - with all them books you read - reckon you got a serious author crush going on with my girl here!"

Piper looked towards Alex - who was now deep in a bear hug with Tasha, laughing at what the girl was saying, making little effort to try and extract herself from the hug, which just seemed to please Tasha even more.

True, Piper had indeed heard about the books in the news, and Tasha was not making their success up. The series of books were going from strength to strength, not only in the States, but across the world. Piper couldn't take it in that Alex was the one behind them. Not that she doubted for a second she wasn't capable - it was just Alex had seemed to downplay a whole _franchise_ of novels - of _massively_ _successful_ novels at that. Piper shook her head and continued to look at Alex, amazed that even with the revelation of what she did for a living, and how even now she now knew more about her, she was even more mysterious than before.

Alex had now managed to extract herself from the bear like grip Tasha had around her, but only after promising her to sign all her copies of Sleuth the next time she saw her. She sat back down in the chair, looking round the smiling faces of the group before her eyes settled on Piper, concern drifting over her own her face as she looked at the still puzzled face on the beautiful woman next to her. After a few moments, Piper spoke quietly, her blue eyes frowning slightly as they searched for answers from Alex,

"Sleuth - as in the series of books, Sleuth. As is a real life, words on a page, pages in a book, book I can buy in a store - Sleuth?"

"That's pretty much how books work Piper, but if you need me to explain further…" Alex chuckled at Piper, but waited for her to continue.

"An author? As in, writes books, books get published, world-wide recognition _famous_ author _?_

"Well - I can clearly tell that college education has not been lost on you." Alex laughed - but there was no such response from the blonde, instead she held Alex's gaze, so clearing her throat, Alex replied, her gaze fixed on the woman opposite her, the tone of her voice solemn. "Yes, an author - although I try and keep the famous part more low key, I'm really not a great fan of the attention…". Alex didn't explain any further, instead she looked deeply into the eyes of Piper, hoping that the woman knew she was being serious, and not playing with her.

Piper looked deeply into Alexs eyes and she knew she was telling her the truth. At first she had thought it was some elaborate prank that Nicky had planned, that _somehow_ Alex was in on it - that it was all a set up for Nicky to laugh at her about. But as she had looked at Alex as she answered her - she knew, it was no lie, no prank, this was Alex. Now more than ever Piper wanted, no _needed_ to find out everything about this woman. From how she came to be this famous author - but hated the status it brought. How she seemed so happy to be sat with a bunch of relative strangers, playing down her ability and her success instead of - well - _whatever_ successful authors should be doing on a Friday night, Piper was pretty certain JK Rowling wasn't sat in a coffee shop listening to inappropriate comments from wild haired woman….

Piper continued to look at Alex - neither of them had said any more - instead, Alex took Pipers hands in her own, about to speak when Nicky cut her off.

"Damn Chapman! You are the one that's meant to read everything, even _I've_ heard of these books and you know I'm practically still in third grade when it comes to the list of books I have read... _Shit!_ \- I even heard that they were turning them into a film. That means our very good friend Stretch here is ... _fucking_ _loaded_!"

Alex couldn't help but laugh at Nickys outburst, releasing one hand from the tender grip she had on Pipers hand, she pushed her glasses to the top of her head, then looked to the woman who's grin would currently give the Cheshire Cat a run for its money.

"True - there is talk of getting them filmed - but nothing is set in stone yet, just the gossip columns going wild as they usually do. As for being _fucking loaded_ as you so eloquently put it - that may be pushing it, I'm no JK Rowling or Suzanne Collins, but lets just say I am…well… _comfortable….!_

"Damn Stretch - I sure am regretting sending Chapman here up for coffee earlier…Now, just think tonight I could have crossed off _'making out with a hot author'_ off my bucket list- oww! Hey, Lorna I'm kidding - _babe I'm kidding!_ "

Lorna had swatted Nicky playfully round her head at her comment - but the look on her face looked like she was verging on breaking into tears. Nicky wrapped her arms tightly around Lornas waist, holding her close and reassuring her that she was indeed joking - but still threw an overly dramatic wink in Alex's direction which Alex could not help but laugh heartily at, noticing that Pipers hand had tensed in her own as she too had heard Nickys words.

"I'll take that as a compliment Nicky - however not too sure I've got "make out with an angry midget" on my own bucket list…"

"Hey - I take offence at that - I'd say I'm more irritable than angry…"

"So you are not denying you are a midget then?" Lorna snorted with laughter at Alex's witty response, burying her head into the mass of hair in an attempt to muffle her giggles, hugging Nicky closer to her in the process.

"Well, my lanky, overgrown, stalk of celery, why don't you join us tonight at Reds and we can see where the night takes us…."

Piper looked over to her friends and instantly saw the grin on Nicky's face, seeing the matching smile on Lorna's face, she instantly knew what her two friends were up to as Lorna leaned forward to speak to Alex, Piper loosened her grip on Alexs hand, moving her own away to rest on the arm of the chair, tensing as she wondered how this would play out.

"Oh Alex - yes - you've got to join us - we've been going on about our plans since you joined us, you have even suggested places we could go - it would be terribly rude of us not to invite you. That is of course if you don't already have other plans, or just don't fancy trying to shake Nicky off your leg all evening…."

Piper snorted with laughter at Lorna's comment, thankful that Lorna kept the mood light, Nicky turned to swat at the girl sat on her lap, now trying to control her laughter once more. After apparently admonishing the small woman, Nicky turned towards Alex, her grin wider if that was at all possible, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Come on Stretch - whaddya say? What _do_ hot authors do on their Friday nights?

"Well, I did have plans for an intimate evening-"

"So you are not denying you're hot then…." Nicky interrupted, using Alex's previous line to wind her up, ducking as Alex playfully took a swing at her, purposefully missing. At the same time, at hearing 'intimate', Piper's eyes had gone wide, wondering who on earth got to have Alex all to themselves this evening, visions of Alex racing through her mind that caused her to flush, realising that she was extremely jealous of whoever the lucky person was, relief quickly washing over her as Alex further explained her plans.

"As I was saying - I did have plans for an intimate evening with.." Alex paused, noticing Nicky's eyebrows waggling as she waited for the juicy details, …"a film, a few beers and a takeaway, but…."

"But...I sense hesitation in your voice there Stretch - surely you can't be considering missing out on an evening with us fine ladies - for a couple of bottles of beer...could you?"

Alex glanced to Piper before she spoke, "Look - you had your evening all planned out, you don't need a third wheel to look after all evening"

"Don't worry about that, I won't be looking after you - I'll have my hands full with this one," Nicky squeezed Lorna, making the small woman squeal with delight, "Chapman however, has looked after many a third wheel in her time - pretty sure she'd be happy to look after you this evening...initiate you into our crazy ways if you will"

Piper, eyes wide at Nickys most recent outburst, looked to Alex to see her response, heart in her mouth hoping that this gorgeous woman was not going to turn down the offer of joining them that evening. Pipers heart soared when Alex turned from Nicky to look directly at her, a wide smile on her face, clearly pleased with the prospect of spending more time with the blonde beside her.

Taking in the smiles between the two women, Nicky starts quickly, "So - is that a yes then Stretch?"

Alex didn't move her eyes away from Piper, the blonde hadn't said anything, but the smile on her face that's was now reaching to her beautiful blue eyes told Alex all she needed to know, Piper wanted Alex to join them later as much as she wants to be there. Breathing out as if giving the impression Nicky has broken her down, she flicks her eyes away from Piper to look at Nicky, who is barely able to contain herself,

"Shit. Fine - _Yes!_ I'll meet you all later. But there is no way I'm becoming part of your bucket list achievements…"

"The night is young Stretch - the ladies can't resist the Nichols charm when its turned on ya know"

"Well, just to be sure - can you let me know when that happens - 'cause I'm sure not getting anything from you at the moment" Alex waved a finger in Nickys direction, making Lorna laugh, and Nicky to act all indignant.

"Fuck you Stretch! I can go off people very quickly you know. Just pass me your phone will ya. So - a plan for you. Go home, get something to eat, have them beers then text yeah? If you are lucky and I still like you, you get to know where we are, and if I don't - well you have missed out on the best fucking night out of your life! Now, this is the deal breaker Stretch - famous author or not - if and when you meet us - the next round is on you!"

With a deep rasping laugh that Piper can't help but savour, hoping she gets to hear that laugh all night long, Alex stands up from her chair to retrieve her phone from her back pocket, hesitating slightly before handing it to Nicky, who quickly enters a number, hits save before handing it back.

Smiling at her phone, then round the group of woman, her gaze coming to rest on Piper, Alex spoke with a smile in her voice "Well, just looks like my evening just got a whole lot brighter…"

Finally managing to get the chance to speak to Alex about the evening, Piper looked up to Alex, smiling at the beautiful woman stood in front of her, hoping that she would indeed see her later, "Despite Nicky being there tonight, I am pretty sure you would have a good time with us…" Piper started, wishing she had the guts to add the 'with me' that she was thinking.

"I'm sure I would too, kid…so as Nicky has already suggested...lets just see where the night takes us."

As Piper once again started to consider if Alex's words had any deeper meaning, Alex decided it was about time she got going, and began to say her farewells to the group as she got ready to head back to her apartment. Nicky, Lorna and Poussey had all mentioned about seeing her later as they said their goodbyes, but Tasha stood and wrapped her arms around the tall woman again, squeezing her tightly. It took Alex a while before she was able to pull herself away from her second bear hug of the day from Tasha, raised a hand to wave to Gloria and Yoga Jones, who called out their goodbyes, by which time she was nearly out of the door.

Lorna sat in the chair left empty by Alex, and took Piper by the shoulders, shaking her from her thoughts, her voice just above a whisper,

"Jeez Piper, Alex is going, dontcha wanna say goodbye to her, yay know, give her a reason to definitely come out tonight..."

In no time at all, Piper was out of her chair, following Alex out of the coffee shop, catching up with her as she turned up the street, calling out to get her attention.

"Alex, Alex! Wait up!" Head down Piper ran in the direction Alex had walked, not noticing Alex had stopped when she had heard Piper call her name, so she nearly ran straight into her, Alex only stopping the two from clashing into one another by grabbing her by the shoulders and steadying her.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Alex kept her hands on Piper shoulders, ducking her head slightly to look at Pipers face, which was currently looking straight at the ground, seemingly fixated on her shoes.

"Look, I didn't want you to go without….well. I just wanted to apologise for Nicky, for, well, just Nicky being Nicky mainly. She means well, but she can be so fucking _annoying_ at times..."

"Piper, look, don't worry, I've had a great time, really. Thank you."

Piper kept her head down, but wondered what Alex meant, "Thank you? For what?"

"It's been a long time, a _fucking_ long time since I've laughed that much - or that hard. I've had a great time with you all. Seriously, I think I broke a rib..." Alex smiled wider as Piper lifted her head as she spoke to her, their eyes locking and those big blue eyes holding so much emotion it was untrue.

Deciding to finally go out on a limb, Piper plucked up her courage and asked Alex the question she had been wanting to since she had joined their group just little over an hour ago. "So you'll _will_ be coming out later? To the bar, to Red's, with us. _With me_." The last two words were barely above a whisper, but Piper was pretty sure Alex had heard them. Alex didn't say anything at first, instead, with her hands still firmly in place on Pipers shoulders, she slowly leaned into her, closing the distance between the two so her mouth was so close to Pipers ear that she could feel Alexs warm breath falling over her skin, causing her heart to race. After what seemed like hours, the closeness of their bodies throwing Pipers emotions into overdrive, in that low, sultry voice Piper longed to her more of, Alex whispered to Piper.

"Let's see where the night takes us, yeah?"

Alex lingered for a moment, with her being so close to her, Piper could swear she felt the other woman smile at her words, Pipers heart doing flips at the promise and potential in what the woman had said. Alex straighten up, played with the corner of her glasses as she raised an eyebrow, making Piper go weak at the knees, then turned and walked away, glancing over her shoulder as Piper stood rooted to the spot.

The blonde stood there watching, until Alex had turned a corner and was out of her sight, then remembered to breathe.

Tonight was indeed looking a lot brighter indeed.

With the butterflies still doing circuits in her stomach, Piper turned back round and into the coffee shop, seeing that her friends were gathering up their belongings as they made a move to go and get ready for the night ahead. It took her two short strides before Piper was stood in front of Nicky, smile gone from her face, instead a scowl that told her best friend she meant business.

"What the _hell_ Nicky! Why did you give Alex _your_ number? Lorna! You were sat next to her - you saw her do it! I can't believe you let he-"

"Relax Piper - if you hadn't noticed - ever since Stretch revealed she was a fucking mega star - you barely managed to string a coherent sentence together! I can see by that gooey look on your face that you fancy her, so ya know - I thought I'd help a sister out. What's so wrong in that?"

"Help me out? Help me out? How does giving _your_ number to Alex help _me_ out? She's going to think you are interested in her, Jesus Nicky!"

"Fucks sake Piper! Alex is smart - she knows I was just playing with her - but you know for all the smarts you have you can be a complete dumb ass at times too…I didn't give her _my_ number…" Nicky paused, letting Piper catch on to what she had done, the fact that she didn't annoyed her even more, so her voice was raised as she finished speaking, "...I gave her _yours_ , ya fucking moron!"

"Shit! Nicky! You gave her _my_ number?" All the anger flowed out of Piper as she realised what Nicky had done, then did the only thing she could do in that instance, she wrapped her arms around her best friend, pulling her in to a tight hug, burying her face into the mass of messy hair.

"You can be a complete jerk you know that, but I fuckin love you Nicky, you know that, right!"

"Hey, Chapman, save the mushy stuff for Stretch later, yeah - ya fuckin' hussy!"

Poussey and Tasha had started to leave - calling out over their shoulders that they promised to be at Reds for 9pm - which would leave them all enough time to go and get ready. Piper, Nicky and Lorna stood to leave with them, as they did so, Tasha turned back and held out a book to Piper.

"Hey girl - you are forgetting your book"

"No - I have mine - here" Piper raises book to show her, then looking at the unfamiliar book, asked, "Where did you find that?"

Tasha used the book to point to the chair Alex was sat in. "Found it on the chair there". Curiosity peaked - Piper tucked her own book under her arm, and reached for the book Tasha held out for her to take.

"Must be Alexs, huh."

Piper turned the book in her hands. It was an old, red leather bound book, no title on the front, just an intricate, swirling design embossed into the leather, which Piper traced absent mindedly with her fingers. She turned the book over, noticing the faint gold letters on the spine, revealing the name of the book. She squinted as she raised the book closer to read the faded letters, a smile spread across her face as she recognised the name, raised the book to her chest, hugging it tightly too her.

Noticing the look on her friends face - Lorna leaned closer to her "What's the book Piper? You know it?"

Nodding, Piper barely managed to whisper "Gatsby". Lorna looked puzzled and looked to Nicky with a shrug of her shoulders, as Piper continued to stand there, her own battered copy of the same book tucked under her arm, and now she Alexs copy of her favourite book in her arms as well.

"Shit man - looks like our Piper has a serious crush on a certain hot author…." Nicky looked lovingly at Piper, nudging her with her shoulder to try and get the woman to stir from her thoughts.

"Shut it Nicky. Come on - lets go get ready. I could do with a drink". Piper quickly gathered up her belongings, carefully placing Alexs book into her purse, before walking up to the door to leave. Nicky and Lorna followed close behind, wide grins on their faces,

"I think you could do with more than a drink Chapman - but its a fuckin good place to start!"


	6. Chapter 5

Alex turned the key in the door to her apartment, nudging it open with her foot, as one arm kept hold of the paper bag containing her takeaway meal, the other wrapped tightly around another larger, bulging bag containing groceries to fill her fridge, she hadn't wanted to be bothered with going shopping, but she had relented when she had realised that if she wanted breakfast in the morning or at least a coffee, her hand had been forced.  
Sliding into the apartment as the door drifted open, she caught the door again with her foot, kicking it shut, leaning against it for a moment making sure it had closed behind her before making her way towards the kitchen.  
The various suitcases and bags were still lying in her hallway, exactly where she had dumped them on her return only that morning - but after the turn of the events today at the coffee shop it felt like it had happened a lot longer than the twelve hours previous.  
The Alex that had returned this morning was broken, weary, defeated even. However after meeting Piper - that gorgeous blonde woman who had suddenly appeared in her life, Alex felt lighter, could begin to see the possibilities, she felt hopeful.

Ignoring the cases for the time being, she made her way around them, as she reached the kitchen, leaned forward and emptied her arms of the bags onto the counter, then set about removing the takeaway cartons from the bag they were in. She could leave the groceries for the moment, she had heard her stomach complain more than once for food on the way back to her apartment, the appetising smell wafting from the cartons too much to stand any longer. Alex didn't bother looking for cutlery either, happy to eat the food with the disposable chopsticks that had been put in the bag with her order.

Taking a beer out of the fridge, Alex brought the top of the bottle down swiftly against the edge of counter, the sharp knock removing the cap in a move she'd practiced countless times, never once spilling a drop or breaking a bottle. Bottle in one hand, cartons of food balanced in the other, Alex walked across her apartment and settled herself on the window seat, legs tucked underneath her as she settled into her seat, eyes cast down towards the people on the street below.

This window was one of the reasons Alex had bought this apartment, during the day the window let in an impressive amount of natural light, making it a great place to write, and when her mind got stuck or she needed a break, it afforded her an unrivalled view onto the city, allowing her to pass the time people watching, seeing the the movement of the people below as they hurried about their lives had a calming effect on her.  
Not now however - her mind was racing as she thought back to the past couple of hours - how her emotions had somehow been flipped completely from meeting Piper. _Piper_. Just thinking about her brought a smile to Alexs face, she had been completely enthralled by her at the coffee shop. Alex closed her eyes briefly as her mind wandered back to how beautiful Piper was, but it wasn't just her looks that had captured Alex, no, she was kind, funny, intelligent, but there was a fierceness to her as well that Alex admired, and let slip a chuckle to the empty apartment as she thought back to one of the many heated exchanges she had witnessed between Nicky and Piper.  
He thoughts were disturbed as Alex felt a buzzing in her pocket, indicating her phone was ringing. Carefully placing the takeaway carton to the side as she stood up, removed the phone from her pocket, a grin appearing on her face as she saw the caller ID on the screen.

"Hey Mom!"

"Allie! Hey baby girl! How are you? You back home? You made it OK? You safe? You OK?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh at the barrage of questions from her mother, "Mom! Stop worrying - I'm fine! I got back early this morning, but I fell asleep on the sofa - I'm sorry I didn't ring. Promise you, I'm OK."

"That's ok Al, it's just so good to hear your voice. You know I don't like it when you fly. You glad to be back in your own place?"

"Yeah - you could say that…" Alex let her eyes drift around the apartment as she spoke, the place held too many memories for her - but it was somewhere to call her own, so for that she was grateful. "Hey - enough about me already - how are you and the girls enjoying Vegas?"

Since her book sales had started to take off, Alex had wanted to do something to repay her mom for all the years of hard work she had put in raising Alex on her own. But, Diane being the stubborn thing she was, she had not wanted Alex to buy her anything, telling her she was fine the way she was, and didn't need anything fancy and refused to take a penny of Alex's money, which had infuriated her no end.  
Eventually, Alex decided that she would never succeed by _asking_ her mom what she could do for her - so had surprised her instead.  
Diane loved her Thursday night poker games with "her girls" as she called them, a small group of woman Alex had known as long as she could remember. They had been there as Alex grew up, helped her and her mom out when they could through the hard times, looked after Alex when Diane had taken extra shifts to pay for Christmas and birthday presents. Those four women were the closest thing Alex had to an extended family, so the last time she had been to visit her mom - she had made sure to be there for a poker game, and surprised them all with an all expenses paid trip to Vegas over the long Labor Day weekend.

"Oh Allie - its fantastic - I still can't believe you did this for us! The bathroom in our suite is bigger than our old apartment, and the TV is one of those fancy flat-screen thingys, that pops up out of the cabinet when you push the button…."

"Mom! I hope you aren't spending your whole time in the suite - there is more to Vegas than that you know! See the sights - take in a show! If I had known you would have been impressed with a flat screen TV I would have got you one of them instead of flying you halfway across the country!" Alex couldn't help but wind her mom up, they had never been ones for fancy things, the life they had lead meant they got by with the few things they could afford, but the love they had for one another was immeasurable.

"I know that, you smart arse - its just all so impressive honey - and I have you to thank for that…" Diane paused, and Alex knew she would be smiling at the other end of the phone, finally feeling like she had gone some small way to pay her mom back for all the things she had done for her over the years. There was laughter on the other end of the line as her mom continued, "You don't need to worry - Margie has planned our whole evening - in fact she has an itinerary for the whole time we are here - I doubt there will be an inch of Vegas left uncovered! But tonight we are hitting those poker tables - your ol' lady is gonna show those high rollers a thing or too about how to play poker!"

"You are hardly old mom"

"Honey - I'm old enough to know better!" Diane chuckled at her own joke for a moment, then paused before speaking softly to her daughter, "How about you hon, you aren't just stopping in with a takeaway and beers tonight are you…"

Alex looked to the beer in her hand and takeaway cartons on the seat behind her and sighed down the phone, "Seriously mom - how do you do that?"

"I'm your mom - I just know…Look, don't be staying in on your own Alex, it's not good for you…"

"You don't need to worry about me mom - I'm meeting - umm..." Alex paused, trying to decide how best to describe the group of woman she had just met. "...friends later - at Reds"

"Promise me you will take care of yourself Allie…"

"It's OK mom - they are good people - really, its fine. You don't need to worry. Go! Have a good time - just keep Joan away from the Mimosas - you know how she gets after a few - I'm not bailing her out of jail. Again!"

The two Vause woman laughed at the memory Alex had referred to - Diane speaking first after their giggles died down. "OK Allie, as long as you promise me you'll take care of yourself. Enjoy your night - I'll call you tomorrow"

"I'm fine mom, you don't h-"

"Al. I'm your mother. I will ring you, _tomorrow_!"

"Fine. Love you mom."

"Love you baby girl"

"Bye mom"

"Bye Al."

With that, Alex brought the phone from her ear, smiling as she pressed the button to end the call. Keeping the phone in her hand she looked at the display, reading the time, Eight o'clock. Tempting as it was to just hole up in her apartment, her mom was right, it would be no good for her, Alex instead thought about the other offer she had got for the evening, and smiling to herself made a decision.

Alex swiped the display with her thumb as she scrolled to find her contacts - and searched for 'Nicky' in the list. Nothing. She looked again, slowly moving the names up as she searched, she had been stood in front of Nicky as she had put her number into her phone, but where was it? Alex shifted on the spot as she began to search the entire list, moving the list carefully up the screen, slowly casting her eyes over each name in the list - laughing out loud as she finally spotted a name in her contacts she didn't recognise, "You have to be fuckin' kidding me Nicky… _Sweet_ _Cheeks_? You wish!"

She tapped the number and chose the option to send a message. Pausing for a moment she thought about what to say, chuckling to herself as she tapped out the message. Placing her phone on the coffee table, Alex grabbed at her beer and walked towards the suitcases in the hall, hoping that somewhere amongst them was an outfit that looked half decent. If she was going to get to see Piper again, she wanted to look her best. Unzipping the first case she reached, she threw open the lid and started searching.

* * *

"Chapman! Seriously - are you still looking for porn on your laptop?" Nicky stepped out of Pipers bedroom as she finished getting ready for the night ahead of them, annoyed to find Piper still staring at her screen, having not moved at all since Nicky had left her ten minutes ago.

"Nicky! I'm not looking at porn! I'm-"

"Googling a certain tall, smokin' hot author we met not so long ago - huh?" Nicky landed heavily on the arm of the sofa next to Piper. Craning her neck around the screen, a wild grin formed on her face when she saw what Piper was looking at, confirming her suspicions, Nicky playfully slapped Piper on the arm, flashing her friend a gleeful smile to let her know she'd been caught.

Not caring for attempting to hiding anything from Nicky, knowing she'd only dig further to get the truth, Piper shot a quick glance at her friend before turning back to the screen, her eyes still darting round the screen as she carried on clicking link after link, to no avail. "That obvious huh?"

"Yeah Chapman - you are that fucking obvious! Remind me to never choose you as a poker partner, yeah"

"Stop it Nicky, It's just, I can't find _anything_ about her, believe me - I've looked!"

"Chapman - you have been looking for what? Ten minutes? Even you can't have scoured the entire internet in that time. You must have found _something_?"

"Well - about her books, yes. News reports on their success, yes. Glowing review, after glowing review the world over, yes. Tonnes of fan fiction stories about the lead characters - yes! But hardly anything about Alex!"

"Wait - _hardly_ anything? So you have found _something_?"

"It's just a wiki page - but it's got her name and details of her books - but really - that's it!"

"Well - just looks like you will have to ask Stretch yourself when she comes out later then" Nicky said with a smirk on her face - lightly punching Piper in the shoulder. "But, if you carry on - you won't be there to see her - as you will still be sat here googling and being all fucking stalker-ish!"

"Nicky - how can you be so certain she will even meet us - she's not text yet." Piper glanced down at her phone that was resting close beside her, swiping at the screen to unlock it - faint hope that she had missed a message, which quickly dissipated when there were no notifications.

"Look - Stretch said it herself - she preferred to stay out of the limelight - looks like she is pretty damn good at doing that, whatever her reasons. Look, go make your self all pretty and whatever, then we can go and get shit-faced enough so you won't care about her bunny boiler tendencies…."

"Nicky!" Piper turned quickly, mouth open at the suggestion, then delivered a sharp punch to her friend's side.

"Oooof - jeez Chapman - What? Too much? You're probably right - not so much the bunny boiler you reckon? Hmmmm.…axe murderer then?"

"Alex isn't a bunny boiler - or an axe murderer…." Piper raised her hand again, playfully threatening to land another blow to her friend, in response, Nicky lifted her hands in mock surrender, ducking to the side slightly in case Piper moved again.

"How d'ya know Chapman? You said it yourself you don't know anything about her - you can't find much about her on the internet….what's to say that's even her real name? Oooh - what if she killed off the real author of those books and is now..."

Slamming the lid of her laptop down, Piper shoved it to the side of her, grabbed her phone then stood up, making sure to shove Nicky on her way up, exhaling loudly as she did so.

"Shut up Nicky! Just leave it!" Piper stood for a moment in front of her friend, realising how defensive she was getting about someone she barely knew. What if Nicky was right? Hopefully not about the bunny boiling and the axe murdering, but what if Alex wasn't who she said she was? She shook her head at the thought, ' _No - Tasha recognised her - Alex_ _is_ _an author - I just need to find out more about_ _her…'_ she thought to herself. Staring at Nicky - she spoke again. "I'm going to take a shower and get changed. Then we are going to leave here, go to the bar and get shit faced - so I can forget I have you as a so called friend!"

Nicky laughed as Piper walked away from her "Blondie - there's not enough alcohol in the world to erase me from your memory! You are fuckin stuck with me, kid!"

Closing the bathroom door behind her, Piper let out a sigh. Alex had been on her mind ever since she had left her stood on the pavement outside the coffee shop - Piper could swear she could still feel Alex's warm breath lingering against her ear as she had whispered to her, and brought her hand up to her ear, as if feeling her touch would allow her to remember how it felt to have her warm breath falling on her skin, taking her back to that moment where she had been just inches away from that beautiful woman.

Normally one for taking ages in the shower, Piper managed to not spend too long underneath the hot water, fearing Nicky would have no issue barging in on her demanding her to 'hurry the fuck up' as she normally did. For the few moments she had under the water, she still couldn't help her mind drift to a certain tall brunette, wondering whether she would meet them in the bar.

Stepping out of the shower, Piper wrapped a towel around her, gathered up her clothes and opened the door, a gasp escaping her lips as she found herself immediately face to face with a grinning Nicky, who had one arm raised up against the door frame, the other holding her phone, shaking her hand to wiggle it right in front of Pipers face.

"Shit! Nicky! What the hell are you doing - you scared the life out of me! Why have you got my phone?" No sooner were the words out of her mouth, Piper realised, Alex had text whilst she was in the shower and Nicky knew it. Trying to keep hold of the towel wrapped around her with one hand, Piper attempted to grab the phone from Nicky with the other, however the other woman moved quicker without the hindrance of trying to keep covered up. Nicky stepped back from the bathroom door, managing to keep the phone just out of her reach as she started to wind Piper up the best way she could.

"Well - wouldn't you like to know!" Nicky called over her shoulder, recognising that look on Pipers face as the coin had dropped, and moved further into the small apartment. Piper followed closely behind, swiping with one arm in a vain attempt to get her phone back. Nicky let out a raspy laugh, highly amused at the comical scene she had Piper in.

"Fuck. Nicky! Just stop it - just give me my goddamn phone!" Piper lurched forward, trying to catch Nicky off guard as she rounded the sofa, the phone still staying out of her reach as Nicky switched it to her other hand - raising it up in the air to keep it as far away from her blonde friend as she could.

"Nope. Not gonna happen Blondie…" Nicky had now hopped up onto sofa, bouncing around like a small kid, phone still raised in the air, as it beeped again indicating another message - which only made Nicky more excitable. "Shit Chapman - looks like Stretch has the hots for you..two messages now!"

Desperately wanting to know what Alex had sent, Piper swiped at Nicky, catching her round the back of the knees and causing her to topple down onto the sofa - her raised arm ending up just in front of Piper, who took the opportunity and claimed her prize. Piper flashed a look of victory to Nicky, who looked at her with a puzzled look on her face, still working out how she ended up lying on the sofa.  
Righting herself, Nicky shuffled closer to Piper as she lowered herself to sit on the edge of the sofa, holding the phone in her outstretched hand, the screen dark as she hadn't touched it since the second message came in.

"Hurry the fuck up Chapman - dontcha wanna know what Stretch wants?" Nicky nudged Piper slightly with her elbow, just as keen to know what Alex had put in either message.

Piper turned to face her, "What if she is blowing us out Nicky? What if that's the only time I ever get to see her? Maybe she doesn't-" Piper's voice was quiet as she doubted herself all over again. The truth was she really hoped that Alex wanted to see her again, and not just for tonight, Piper wanted more than that. She had realised that there was something more to this woman than just the overwhelming attraction she felt for her. There was something more, something, _different_ about Alex. It felt so right being with her earlier - Piper needed to see her again, but before she had managed to finish her trailing thoughts, she was interrupted.

Nicky had turned her body to fully face Piper, taking the blondes face in her hands, holding her head gently to make her look directly at her, "Piper - take a chance, believe in people for once - yeah? Forget the what ifs and the maybes…think about the fuck-yeahs for a change!" She let her hands fall away, placing one on Pipers back, rubbing gently as if trying to calm the nerves she knew her friend was bottling up. As Piper slowly processed her words, a smile crept across her face, mirrored with a much larger grin on the face of Nicky opposite her. Nicky cast her gaze down to the phone in Pipers hand, noticing her thumb absentmindedly sliding up and down the surface of her phone as she contemplated reading the message, her blue eyes looking longingly at the still dark screen. "Shit Chapman - you really have fallen hard with this one haven't you…"

Piper merely looked at her friend and nodded. She hadn't just fallen - she'd been consumed entirely by the mysterious Alex Vause.

Nicky nudged Piper again with her shoulder, attempting to move her friend to action, Piper took a breath, brought her phone to life, then nearly choked when she read the first message,

 _"Sweet Cheeks hey? Surely I should be the judge of that tonight?"_

Nickys laugh filled the whole apartment as Piper read out the message, rolling away from Piper, clutching her sides as she struggled for breath.

"Sweet cheeks? _Sweet cheeks?_ Nicky - what did you do? Why is Alex calling me sweet cheeks?" Before Nicky could manage an answer, Piper's phone sounded again with the arrival of another message. Piper scrolled to read the now two un-read messages.

 _"_ _No_ _quick witted response? You must have your hands full already. Have to say I'm disappointed sweet cheeks... ;)"_

 _"_ _You do go off people quick. Take it the invitation has been revoked..."_

"Shit Nicky - Alex thinks we don't want her there…Oh God! What shall I say...and again, Nicky - what's with the 'sweet cheeks' thing?"

"Calm down Chapman, I'm not stealing your woman - it was the name I put in her phone…she still thinks its my number remember?! Look - Im sure she's messing with us - if you recall, she held her own earlier - pretty sure she isn't going to give up that easily..." Seeing the desperation on Pipers face - Nicky held out her hand, "Look, give me the phone, go get ready - I'll make sure Stretch meets us - Promise! Cross my heart and hope to die!"

As Nicky dragged her fingers across her chest sealing her oath, Piper stood from the sofa, hand outstretched as she reluctantly handed Nicky her phone, "Just, nothing _crude_ Nic - I don't want her thinking we are all as sex starved as you are!"

"Surely you know me better than that Chapman….I am in no way sex starved!" Nicky laughs towards Piper as she heads towards her bedroom to get ready, then in a lower voice, more to herself than Piper . "Ok Nichols, lets work some magic for our friend Chapman, shall we!" Wiggling her fingers over the phone display, she pauses before typing out a message, a smile on her face before she hits send.

* * *

Every single suitcase and bag lay open, contents spewing all over her floor as Alex had attempted to find something half decent to wear, the struggle being finding something that was first clean, and then wasn't creased to high hell from spending so long in a suitcase. Eventually she had settled on tight black jeans paired with a short sleeved black v-neck blouse, both of which showed off her figure well. Despite sending a few messages - she still hadn't heard back from Nicky, but just assumed the woman was trying to wind her up by keeping her waiting with a response. Alex pulled a smaller bag closer to her and started rummaging, her hand closing around a leather jacket which was swiftly pulled out, followed by her favourite pair of boots.  
Keeping hold of them as she stood, Alex kicked at the cases on the floor, a half hearted attempt to make some space to walk around them as she moved to sit on the sofa. Reaching for her phones as she sat down, it buzzed just as her fingers wrapped around it.  
Smiling like a kid, Alex swiped at the screen to read the message that had just come in,

 _"_ _Let's say I'm still undecided ;) I'll be sure to pass judgement later. Reds. 9pm. Don't forget - drinks on you"_

Alex's heart started racing, Nicky wanted her there - which she hoped also meant Piper still wanted her there too. It felt as if her stomach was doing backflips and her mind felt hazy with just the thought of seeing Piper again, spending more time with her, getting to know her better. She couldn't mess up this opportunity that had come her way today, and was more than willing to take it with both hands and see where it took her. Exhaling long and hard, Alex tried to calm herself, glancing to the clock on the wall, it was twenty-to nine. If she left now, she knew she could walk to Reds and be there for just gone nine. She didn't want to appear too eager, as no doubt Nicky would call her for that, but at the same time Alex did not want to look as if she was standing them up either.

Rising up from the sofa after pulling on her boots, Alex walked to her kitchen, pushing her arms into her jacket as she did so. She hurriedly shoved her groceries into the fridge before gathering her belongings from the counter top, checked the contents of her wallet before stuffing it into the pocket of her jacket, and held her keys in her mouth as she typed out a message on her phone. Finishing the message one handed as she locked the door behind her, keys shoved in the opposite pocket, Alex grinned at the screen of her phone as the message was sent.

 _"_ _I'll be sure to find a way to sway the jury. On my way."_

* * *

Piper was on edge, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this nervous about seeing someone for a second time. Nicky had eventually got frustrated with her constant indecision about what to wear and had dragged her out of her apartment after she had convinced herself that her latest outfit wasn't suitable, and went to change for the fifth time. She still wasn't sure that the dress she was wearing was right - but Nicky had been quite forceful getting her out of the apartment - and had to stick with what she had on.

Her blue eyes were wide as they scanned the bar as they entered, although busy, the bar wasn't packed, so Piper could easily the person she was looking for wasn't there. As she looked around, she did notice that the large semi-circular booth in the corner was taken, a number of the occupants half standing by the large round table, waving at her. Although disappointed not to see Alex, Piper smiled as she saw all her friends gathered in the booth, tapped Nicky on her shoulder to get her attention, then walked towards the group.

"What took you so longer Piper? Normally you are the first one _anywhere_ \- not like you to be late" Polly was sat with her arm around her husband Pete, who smiled up at Piper as she was chided by his wife.

"I'm not _late_ Polly, its only just gone nine, so I'm just not _early_ …" Piper was in no mood to argue with Polly this evening, and answered half-heartedly still looking over her shoulder every few seconds just to make sure she hadn't missed Alex walking in. Piper wanted to be the first one to speak to her that evening, to make her know right from the start she wanted her there more than anyone else that evening.

"Looks like you are waiting for someone to arrive there Piper…something we need to know about?" Pete had a wide grin on his face - and shot an over exaggerated wink in her direction. Nicky not being able to contain herself gave the game away by practically shouting across the table to Pete,

"Yeah, something tall, smoking' hot and fuckin' _famous_!"

Spotting Piper blush, Polly fired into her - not liking the fact she had clearly missed out on something that had happened earlier in the day when she had been working. "Piper? Is this true? You've met someone and you haven't told me? When did this happen? Don't tell me Nicky has got you picking up people in the coffee shop now…Piper?"

"Yes…No…Look, Polly, I'll tell you all about it, I just, not now OK Pol?… _shit_. I need a drink - anyone want anything?" Piper looked round the table, but since everyone had a drink in hand - Piper took off back towards the bar, dragging Nicky in tow, yanking her arm, causing her to yell out as the movement took the woman by surprise.

"Jeez, Chapman, wait up! I'm not a fuckin' poodle you can drag around, shit - what's the matter with you?" As Piper reached the bar - she gripped both hands onto the edge, bringing her head down to rest on them, half groaning, half muttering to Nicky as she kept her head resting on the back of her hands.

"Arrrgh! Shit Nicky! What am I doing? Am I crazy? Why did I ever think Alex would bother to come out with us tonight? It's just... I…" Piper lifted her head to look at Nicky, who was now stood at the side of her, one arm leaning on the bar, the other on her back as her hand moved in small circles as she tried to calm the blonde in front of her once again. "...I'm nervous in case she _does_ come, and I'm _scared_ incase she doesn't…I haven't felt like this for _so_ long Nicky, it's stupid I know, I've just met her _today_ but I just want…Why the hell are you grinning at me Nicky? This is serious!"

"It sure is serious Chapman, it sure is…." Nicky let out a low whistle as she finished, but she wasn't looking at Piper anymore, instead her gaze had fallen to the entrance to the bar. Raising her hand from off Pipers back, Nicky raised it, catching the attention of the woman who was stood there, before leaning close into Piper, whispering in her ear. "Looks like you don't need to be _scared_ Chapman, just get a fuckin drink in ya to help those nerves..."

Confusion on her face, Piper looked to Nicky, realising now that she wasn't looking at her, but over her shoulder, Piper whipped her head around, and found herself staring directly at Alex who had raised a hand in return at Nicky's gesture, a wide smile on her face as she made her way over to the bar to meet the two woman. In the moments it took Alex to reach them, Piper had felt her nerves disappear, replaced instead by pure desire for the woman who now stood at her side.

Nicky moved away from Piper to swing an arm at Alex, catching her on the shoulder with a playful gesture - "Hey Stretch - glad you could join us! You don't half scrub up good - you know that? Man, if I weren't with Lorna right now - we wouldn't be stickin around here all evening..." Alex laughed as Nicky openly looked her up and down, appraising what Alex was wearing, a wide smile on her face, finishing with a dramatic wink and a raised eyebrow.

Playfully shoving at Nicky, Alex offered in as sultry voice as she could manage without laughing, "You look good yourself Nicky, even for an angry midget!" Nicky stepped to the other side of Piper to stand at the bar, allowing Alex to move and stand closer. Turning to Piper, Alex softened her voice, dipped her head so she was closer to her and just offered a "Hey" in the blondes direction, Alex all too aware that Piper hadn't stopped looking at her since she had watched her walk over to the bar.

Gulping a couple of times as she tried to speak, Piper eventually managed a quiet "Hey" in response, managing to then continue with "You made it..." ' _Smooth Piper, real smooth'_ she thought to herself. _'Of all the things you could have said, you're once again quoting the frickin obvious...'_

Alex leaned in closer to Piper, whispering in her ear as she had done earlier, her warm breath sending shudders through Pipers entire body once more. "I wouldn't have missed this night for the world". Leaning back up - Alex looked straight at Piper and took in how beautiful she looked. Her hair was loose, slightly curled to give a wave to it, the dress she wore finished just above the knee and gave Alex an excellent view of her toned legs, causing Alexs breath to hitch as she thought about those long legs wrapping around her own.

Smiling at the thought - Alex remembered Nicky's "deal" for her joining them that evening, "If I recall - I believe this first round of drinks are on me. Ladies - what's your poison?"

Leaning on the bar to look round Piper, Nicky spoke up, "Hey - thats the spirit Stretch - I like your way of thinking. Normally I'd take a beer, but since I don't get hot authors offering to buy me a drink everyday, would be rude not to savour the moment - so I'll take a whisky, on the rocks. Pretty sure I can speak for Chapman here, when I say she will have a margarita."

Laughing at the brazenness of Nicky, Alex leaned an elbow on the bar and signalled for the bartender - still with her body half turned to the bar, half facing Piper, she spoke lower, her tone slightly teasing, hoping to get a rise out of the blonde. "It's a little cold out for a margarita dontcha think?" Nicky spoke first as she stepped away from them, walking backwards so she could look at the two woman as she spoke.

"Seems like its hottin' up in here though, what you reckon Chapman? I'll see you back at the table yeah - and don't be cheating out on the whisky either Stretch - I'll know if its not the real expensive shit!" With a smirk on her face, Nicky turned back round and swaggered off in the direction of the booth, her sights clearly set for Lorna, who was already waving as Nicky approached, getting the others to move up the padded seat to make room on for her behind the table.

Glancing to the booth, Alex recognised most of the faces from earlier at the coffee shop. Daya was there with who Alex assumed was her fiancé, John. Poussey, Tasha and Lorna already laughing with Nicky as she sat down with them, but there was another couple who were looking intently towards Piper who she didn't recognise. The man was tall, decent looking and sat with a grin on his face, clearly making up his own mind as to what was happening at the bar with Piper. The woman however looked angry, even from the distance, Alex could tell she wasn't happy with what she was looking at. Rather than trying to make the situation worse,  
Alex smiled at the couple, the man returned a beaming smile at being caught out staring at her, then raised a hand to attempt a wave, which was stopped halfway as the brunette beside him swiped at his arm, forcing it back to the table. Alex made out that he was clearly getting an earful from the woman, who flicked her gaze back towards Alex and stared again.  
Alex turned to face the bar properly, glancing over to Piper who was looking over her shoulder at the now bickering couple, rolling her eyes and sighing before moving her head back towards the bar as the barman moved to stand in front of them, ready to take an order.

Alex leaned on her arms on the bar moving closer to him before she spoke, "Hey, can I get your best single malt on the rocks, a margarita for the lady here, and I'll take a beer. Oh - and ten shots of tequila"

As the barman nodded before moving away to sort the order, Piper shot her an enquiring look at the large request, leaving one arm on the bar, turning to face Piper, Alex half laughed as she spoke, "Well, it would be rude of me not to get a drink for everyone, wouldn't it!"

 _There it was again._ Piper thought to herself. _That smile, that glint in her eye, that_ _fucking_ _arched eyebrow..._ Before she knew it, Piper was asking Alex what she wanted to know most, "Who _are_ you?" It came out as a whisper, and caused Alex to smirk slightly at the openness of the question.

Alex moved, closing the distance so there was barely any space between them. She raised an eyebrow, and stared straight into the blue eyes of Piper that looked back at her so intently, a hint of a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth, as her words came out low and husky, "Hmmm, wouldn't you like to know...", teeth pulling at her bottom lip as she continued to stare at Piper.

Piper placed her hand onto Alex's arm that wasn't supporting her weight on the bar, her eyes not moving away from the gaze of those grey-green eyes, dark pools of desire behind those dark rimmed glasses. Piper leaned into the other woman, her own voice low, wanting to keep this moment between the two of them, "Oh, I do, more than you think you realise..."

The two stood still for a moment, neither saying anything, just savouring the moment of being together again, this time with so little distance between them, no other distractions. Alex savoured the touch of Piper as her hand rested on her arm, despite the barrier of her jacket, Alex could feel the gentle movement of her thumb, as she absentmindedly worked circles into the soft leather. Piper was concentrating on her breathing, being in such proximity to Alex was causing her pulse to rise, the simple act of being able to reach out and touch Alex had thrilled her so much, it was overwhelming.

Catching a movement out of the corner of her eye, Alex broke their locked gaze, looking towards the beer and cocktail glass that had been placed on the bar in front of them. She wrapped her hand around it, bringing it round and raised it towards Piper, nodding her head towards Piper who lifted her cocktail glass to meet the bottle. "To chance meetings in coffee shops..."

"Hmmmm, yes, but how about…" Piper paused as she tried to think of a more appropriate offer, "...To new beginnings?" Piper held Alex's gaze as she made the toast, her heart pounding as she waited for Alex to say something, noticing that her brow furrowed as she was clearly contemplating what Piper had just said.

Alex thought about the words, how apt they were, especially considering the last few months she had been through. As she raised her beer bottle a little more to drink to the new toast, Alex couldn't help wonder if Piper knew how much that meant to her. "Without a doubt. To new beginnings."

The two woman knocked back some of their drink, smiling as their eyes settled on one another again. Piper would have been content to stay stood at the bar all evening, drinking in the sight of Alex alone, but before she knew it, she felt a gentle touch on her own skin as Alex leaned up from the bar, lightly taking hold of her upper arm.

"Come on then, let's get this evening started...I'm surprised Nicky hasn't frogmarched back over here already, demanding her drink!"

Piper chuckled, having completely forgotten about her friends as she'd gotten lost in the thoughts of Alex playing round in her mind. Piper caught Alex smiling as she reached over to the bar and picked up the small tray that held the shots, her arm brushing against Pipers as she did so, earning a smile from the blonde, which just made Alex widen her smile further, after that, Piper was determined to make this woman smile as often as she could, for what ever reason she could manage.

Alex placed her bottle in the middle of the tray and turned to walk towards the group of friends, Piper soon following as she picked up the other two drinks and walked over to the booth - noting quickly that Polly was staring straight at her - the question of "who the _hell_ is that" written plainly on her face.

She loved Polly to pieces - but right at this moment, Piper didn't want to answer a million and one questions as to who Alex was, as , to be fair, she really didn't have that much she could actually tell Polly. Rather than face the impending wrath of Polly, she purposefully headed to the other side of the booth, squeezing in at the end of the long seat beside Nicky, who had her arm wrapped around the shoulder of Lorna, laughing loudly at some joke Poussey had just told.

Alex had walked to the other end of the booth, to be greeted by a loud cheer from Poussey and Tasha as they looked away from their animated conversation with Nicky and Lorna, spotting that Alex had joined them once again, and roared loudly at the sight of her, or possibly the free alcohol, Alex laughed to herself as she wasn't entirely certain. Piper noticed this display only seemed to annoy Polly more as she realised Alex was already known to the other women, and yet again she'd missed out on something earlier that day.

As Alex began handing out the shots, Tasha introduced Alex to Daya and John, who smiled politely at her, thanking her for the drinks, before Piper interrupted and introduced Alex to Polly and Pete as "my _best_ friend and business partner, Polly, and her husband - Pete."

"Good to meet you Holly, you too Pete" Alex offered as she passed them each a shot glass from the tray. Pete took the glass willingly, a nod of his head and a wide smile in her direction as he raised the glass to her, whereas Polly just glared, her hands flat on the table, forcing Alex to place the shot on the table in front of her.

"It's Polly. With a P." She emphasised the letter just a little harder than normal to get her point across.

"OK - sorry - Polly with a P, I get it. I just misheard - honest mistake" Alex raised her free hand showing she meant no harm, but couldn't help get the feeling that she was already facing a losing battle, as Polly turned once more to Piper shooting her a look as if to say "who the hell is this?" Alex felt her heart sink in her chest - for whatever reason, Polly had taken an instant dislike to her, normally she wouldn't care less, but since this woman was, as Piper described her, her best friend, Alex felt the need to try and impress her, something that felt like an impossible task as she had clearly had her mind made up about her without even knowing who she was.

Piper narrowed her eyes at Polly, annoyed by her bitchy attitude towards Alex, not fully understanding why she was acting like this. Trying not to let Polly's actions get the better of her, Piper pulled a nearby stool closer to her, patting the top of it, indicating for Alex to sit next to her, beaming toothy grin to Alex as she did so. She ignored the frown from Polly, and just focused her attention onto Alex once more.

Placing the last two shots on he table for Piper and herself, Alex moved towards the stool, standing behind it for a moment longer whilst she flicked her long hair over her shoulder, shrugging her leather jacket off, before sitting down. The action had the desired effect, as Piper once again could not stop staring at her. Leaning past the blonde, Alex placed her jacket behind the group of woman at the back of the booth, smiling as she drew close to Piper, noticing that her blue eyes flicked to the rose tattoo on her bicep that was just showing underneath the short sleeve of her blouse, then down to the tribal tattoo on her forearm, eyes widening, curiosity painted over her face, her fingers stretching out to touch her arm, but quickly curling away as Piper realised what she was doing.

As Alex had shrugged off her jacket, Piper but couldn't help but steal a glance, noting Alex's toned, slender arms as she pulled them out of the jacket, but more interestingly, Piper was drawn to the tattoos that she could see on her right arm. She felt the need to reach out and touch them, to trace the designs with her fingers, but caught herself before she did. As Alex leaned past her to put her coat behind her, she found herself closing her eyes briefly, taking the opportunity to revel in the heavenly scent of Alex, still unable to quite place what it was, what it reminded her of.

As she opened her eyes as she felt Alex move away - Piper noticed she too was looking at her, with that smirk and raised eyebrow she now considered a "classic Alex" look. Before she could say something - Nicky was leaning over the table resting on her arms, her glass raised as she waved the drink in front of Alex.

"Shit Stretch - you are spoiling me with this whisky - you really did splash out on the top shelf stuff didn't ya! I thought you'd bail on me and just get the normal shit hoping I wouldn't know the difference!" The smile on Nicky's face was wide, and helped Alex relax, apart from Polly, everyone round the table genuinely seemed happy for there to be another member of their group tonight. Nicky pushed herself up off the table, and stood up from her seat. Taking the shot glass in hand now, a little of the tequila spilling out over the side as she raised it quickly in front of her, she looked round the table to get everyones attention. "Come on guys - Stretch has been kind enough to buy us a drink - so it only seems fair we say a few words. So - to friends, old and new…and fuckin' hot authors who buy us all drinks!"

With a wink in Alex's direction, Nicky threw back the shot, slamming the glass back down on the table, quickly followed by the rest of those around the table. Alex closed her eyes as the taste of the tequila hit the back of her throat, waving her hands as the heat traveled through her, the tang of the shot making her scrunch her face. As she opened her eyes, she caught Polly staring at her one more which just put Alex back on edge again. She considered Nicky and Polly for a moment - both friends with Piper, but both completely polar opposites of one another, Alex knowing for certain who she would rather spend the rest of the evening chatting and drinking with.

As Polly looked back to Pete, starting a hushed conversation, the chatter amongst the rest of those around the table started up again, Alex shifted her stool closer to Piper, allowing her to reach her arm out, resting it on the back of the booth seat behind the blonde. Realising the closeness of Alex to her now, the warmth from the tequila soothing her nerves, Piper shuffled on her seat, closing the distance between her and Alex. She was almost hanging off the edge of the seat, but it was worth it. Since the booth seat was a little lower than the stool Alex was perched on, Piper was now nestled comfortably into Alex's side, her left shoulder just underneath the arm of the brunette. Had Piper turned and lifted her head, she could have quite easily kissed Alex on the lips, something she so desperately wanted to do with every fibre in her body, but currently held back from doing so.

As Alex chuckled at another of Nicky's terrible jokes, Piper looked up at Alex, studying her face closely for the first time, taking in everything about her, committing it all to memory. As her gaze fell to Alex's lips, she saw the edge of her mouth curl into the start of a smile, then realised that Alex was no longer looking to Nicky, but gazing deeply at her. Embarrassed at being caught staring yet again, and feeling the blush rising on her face, Piper turned her head, burying it into the space where their two bodies met.

Alex brought her head closer to that of Pipers and whispered to her, "You don't have to stare kid, I'm not going to disappear on you" as she spoke, she moved her hand from the back of the seat, draping it protectively over Pipers other shoulder. It was crazy, she'd known Piper for just a few hours, but there just seemed to be a connection between the two of them she couldn't ignore, she hoped that Piper was feeling it too.

Feeling secure in the arms of Alex, and maybe a little bolder due to the tequila, Piper leaned away ever so slightly from Alex enabling her to look up to her, "Hey Alex - can I ask you something?"

Alex turned her head to look at Piper once more, "Anything you want kid, fire away."

"Well, erm…." Piper struggled to find the words. What she really wanted to know was _everything_ about Alex, but how do you phrase that to someone you have only just met, but feel like you have known for a lifetime? What caused her to be sat next to her, in this bar, rather than out at some glitzy publishing conference? Why was someone as beautiful as Alex not already with someone else? As Piper thought back to the earlier conversation with Nicky, she considered asking why there was so little about her online, but didn't want to look like a stalker, so instead quietly asked "What made you want to write?"

"You don't hold back on your questions do you!" Alex half sighed, half chuckled, shaking her head slowly at the question from Piper.

"You did say anything I want..."

"So you skip the simple stuff like where do I live, when's my birthday, what's my favourite colour," Alex pauses before continuing, "...am I seeing anyone...?" Alex sees those blue eyes flash up to look at her, wide at the last comment, "...and go straight in for the heavy stuff"

Piper shifted in her seat before deciding on how to respond, "Well I'm hoping since you turned up here tonight, buying me margaritas and shots of tequila, draping yourself all over me, that last question doesn't really require an answer..."

"I'm not draping myself-" Alex shifts in an attempt to move her arm away from Piper, but the blonde stops her by raising her hand, interlacing her fingers with Alexs, pulling her arm down, keeping her in her place.

"I didn't say I didn't like it…" she smiles, before looking deep into Alex's eyes, repeating the question, "...now, what made you want to write?"

Alex studied Pipers face for a moment - wondering whether she truly wanted to know about her or just the typical sentiment that got fired out for the few publicity articles she did do. "It's not a simple, "I saw the story in a dream" tale Pipes. I take it you want the abridged version?"

"Oh no, I want the full, _unabridged_ Alex Vause story"

Looking at her, Alex could tell, Piper wasn't mocking her - she genuinely wanted to know, so, taking a deep breath and deciding to go with it, Alex started.

"Growing up - it was just my mom and me. I never knew my Dad, but my mom often told me about him, how he was an amazing drummer in a band, even going so far to call him a rock god! I had him on a pedestal growing up, but for all I adored him, he wanted nothing to do with us. We didn't have it easy when I was young, my mom worked a lot, usually a couple of jobs to make ends meet - which meant I would hardly see her, if I did it was a few minutes whilst she came home to change uniforms for her next shift at a different diner, or bar, wherever." Alex paused to check whether she should continue, Piper never said a word, juts continued to look at her, those blue eyes encouraging Alex to carry on.

"I didn't have many friends at school either that I could hang out with - kids can be so mean when they just don't understand or care what other people are going through - so I spent a lot of time on my own. The one good thing about where we lived was that there was a library around the corner, I remember being so excited when my mom had a rare day off and she took me to go get a library card. I was just amazed at how many books they had there - I remember getting so excited about being able to choose and taking them home! We spent half the day there me and my mom, looking at all the books, getting an ice cream on the way home - by far that's one of my best memories growing up...

With my mom still working all the hours she could, I spent a lot of time there, after school, weekends, whenever I could when my mom wasn't around. The staff were great too - they let me take extra books out, they knew I'd always bring them back. When new books came in, they would keep them for me so I could be the first one to read them, since they knew my mom and I didn't have a lot of spare cash, so buying books new wasn't an option for us.

That's what really kick started my love of books, no matter how shitty my day at school had been, I knew I could run home and escape to a far away land. Pretend to be the pirate on the high seas, or the princess in the castle. Fight in wars, float through space. I could be who I wanted to be. It was my one way of escape"

Alex looked to Piper again, who had been looking at her intently the whole time she spoke, but noticed a small smile starting at the edge of her mouth. "What?"

"Oh nothing….it's just - and it's no sleight on your character by any means….its just - I can't imagine you as a princess in a castle, waiting to be rescued - to be fair"

A wide grin cracked on Alex's face and she pushed her body into Pipers, the blonce responding by nudging her back. "Hey! I was young at the time - a girl can dream can't she!?" Alex noticed the shy smile on Pipers face as she looked up at her, then reached out and took Pipers free hand in her own, deciding to carry on. "Although my mom tried - there was just never enough money to send me to college - so I worked, a number of crappy jobs with shit pay, but it kept us going. With the extra money I brought in - it meant my mom didn't have to work as much, so we got to spend a little more time together, and it was good. No mistake it was tough - but we got by. I tried a few evening classes at a community college, but paid bar work was always the draw, so I couldn't stick with them.

It was a few years back that I found out the band my dad was in were playing a gig nearby, I got so excited about meeting this guy that I had admired my whole life, I completely worked myself up about it. I drove out to the venue, watched them perform, I managed to get backstage and ended up meeting him..."

Alex paused as she lowered her head, looking away from Piper and back to her hand that was holding Pipers, fingers entwined around those of the gorgeous blonde next to her, it was hard to work out whose fingers were whose. Piper was sat perfectly still, taking in every word, her thumb rubbing a small circle on the back of Alexs hand as she spoke, the motion soothing and gentle, yet urging Alex to continue.

"Well, let's just say he didn't live up to my expectations, it was fucking depressing to be honest and it hit me bad. For years I had held him so high, with such esteem, that when I was faced with the truth, it just seemed to be the worlds way of saying how truly shit my life was, no matter how badly you want something, or how tightly you hold on to an idea, its all for nothing. I thought then I was never going to be able to change anything, this was the hand I had been dealt, so I'd best just get on with it.

After I met him that evening, I never saw him again, but I had hit a new low in my life, if it wasn't for my mom I really don't think I would have come through it. I had some pretty dark times, I started thinking the answer to everything was just to withdraw from the world, to the point where I thought it would just be better to let it carry on without me, but my mom was my lifeline. She never let go, never gave up on me.

I lost my jobs as I just wasn't turning up to them, you are easily replaceable when you are just a cashier, just working a bar, well, that's how I saw it back then and it sent me deeper and deeper down.

But my mom, she never gave up on me. She sat with me every day, every chance she could, talking to me, most times I just ignored her - but she kept going. One day on her way home from a shift, she picked up my favourite books from the library, and started reading them to me. She was never one for reading herself, so it meant the world to me, and gradually, I started to come round.

It took time, but she convinced me to walk to the library with her, the one I had spent so much time in growing up. It was the long school summer holiday - they often put on activities for the kids in the area, so when we got there there was a woman sat in the corner, reading to a large group of kids, who were hanging on her every word. I stood and listened as she read, submerged in the safety of those stories again - taken back to a time where I had hopes and dreams. When the story was finished, and the kids had gone off with their parents, the woman approached me, a huge smile on her face - and without saying a word, just hugged me. We stood in that embrace for what seemed like a lifetime, when she pulled away - she told me it was good to see me back again, and I realised it was one of the staff members who I'd known for all those years growing up.

I spoke with her for a while after, and she persuaded me to go back the following day and read to the kids - and I did. I didn't think I could do it at first, but after that first day, seeing the excitement on those kids faces as they got wrapped up in an adventure, I went back every day. After a couple of weeks, I was back spending as much time in the library I did when I was younger, and it felt so good.

I realised that this was my way out, that I could change the hand I was dealt, just like the characters in the books, I could be whoever I wanted to be. So one day, after reading to a group of kids, I sat on one of the tables and wrote. I wrote whatever came into my head. God! Looking back now, it was fucking terrible! But I stuck at it. Got into a routine. Started carrying a notebook round with me for ideas as they popped into my head.

With the help of the staff at the library, I picked up a job at a local bookstore, but always made sure I could do at least one session at the library a week. And so it went on, working during the day, writing at night and when I got the chance, story telling at the library.

I struck lucky when there was a book launch at the store, all the staff knew I was writing, and the manager put me in touch with her contact at the publishing house who's book they were promoting. They were good enough not to laugh at me, instead they read my rough drafts, they saw the potential and picked it up, I'm thankful to say I've not looked back since..."

Alex hadn't looked to Piper through out her monologue but did now, and looking at the blonde just wanted to make her smile with joy. There was sadness on her face, but not from pity, just an understanding. "So - I suppose, in answer to your question, it's not what makes me want to write, writing makes me who I am." Alex looks back to Piper and sees that there are tears at the edge of her bright blue eyes, "Hey, _hey_ , don't be crying, I didn't want to make you cry..." Alex untangles her hand from Pipers, and raises it to her face, gently wiping the tears that threaten to spill down her face away, her own eyes searching the face of the blonde to make sure she is OK.

Piper was stunned. After all Alex had told her, she is still concerned about how Piper feels, that she didn't want her to feel upset. She genuinely hadn't expected Alex to open up _that much_ to her, and at that moment she wanted to do nothing more than wrap her arms around this woman, never letting her go, so, throwing caution to the wind, thats what she did. Piper wrapped her arms around the back of Alex's neck, burying her head into her long dark hair, nestling her face into the crook of her neck. Alex didn't pull away, instead she wrapped her arms around Piper, resting her head on top of Pipers, closed her eyes and sighed. She wasn't sure how she had expected Piper to respond to what she had told her, but right now, with the blonde wrapped around her, her warm breath on her neck, there was no doubt in Alex's mind that she had done the right thing, by opening up and trusting her.

"Piper?"

The two women heard the voice, but it took Piper a moment to realise that it was someone other than Alex talking to her, a voice that was familiar, yet, still in her own world from listening to Alex, she couldn't quite place it. As Piper sat wrapped in the arms of Alex, she realised that as she had sat and listened to Alex's story, everything else had just faded into the background. For those few minutes it had taken Alex to open up to her - everything else had disappeared, and now - something was pulling Piper back to the surface. Blinking, Piper pulled herself away from the warmth that was Alex's embrace - turning her head slightly to see over Alex's shoulder who had interrupted them. When her eyes settled on the figure stood behind Alex, Piper couldn't quite believe who was stood in front of her.

"Larry? What are _you_ are doing here?"

* * *

A/N - So - yay - well done for making it down here - I really have to apologise - I really can't make these chapters short - so I hope I haven't bored the literary pants off anyone. I was going to break it into two parts - but decided against it.

So - please - as ever - let me know what you think! The last time I looked - this story had 113 followers - that's just - WOW. Please - do leave a little review if you can after reading - it makes me so happy to read your lovely comments & find out the bits you enjoyed :)


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Wow. You guys seriously are amazing - a lot of love for the last chapter...not so much love for the appearance of Larry though... ha ha! I received 24 reviews for my last chapter - that has just blown me away - THANK YOU!

Just wanted to give a few virtual "high fives for awesomeness" to the following (in no particular order!) Vausemaniac, LiggyCow, JenSurname, Reverse-Swing and WB79! Just little thank you if you will for your amazing reviews and PMs!

So... yeah...Larry... ;)

* * *

"Larry? What the-? What are _you_ doing here?

For the past five minutes, Piper has been content, listening to Alex open up about her past like they had known one another for years, not less than a day.

For the past five minutes, Piper had been wrapped in the sound of Alex's voice, the soft rasp when she spoke, that carried so much emotion about her younger years, the depression she seemed to have suffered, and her love of the written word.

For the past five minutes, Piper had been focused on Alex and only Alex. The bar, her friends, everything had just faded into the background, nothing else had mattered. She had been there just for Alex.

But now, Piper was being pulled away from all that, away from Alex. Physically, she was still just inches away from her, but as Alex stopped talking, looking over her shoulder to stupid _fucking_ Larry, Piper could see her withdrawing from her and Piper felt like screaming.

"Larry. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Her voice was steeped in anger, her temper rising at Larry for having the nerve to approach her when it looked pretty obvious she was with Alex. Whether or not that was currently entirely correct, was another matter, but that was no concern of Larry's, what did concern Piper was what Alex was thinking, as she looked to her now, Piper found it hard to read the expression that currently fell over her beautiful face.

Piper needed Larry to know she did not _want_ to see him, not now, not ever. She also desperately needed Alex to know that she wasn't involved with him, Larry was her past, not her future.

Seeming to ignore the glare from Piper, Larry bumbled his way through his words, "Well, err, you see, umm, Polly…." He moved his arm out to the side to point towards Polly, looking in her direction for confirmation as for his reason to be stood here. "I, umm, saw Polly at your store earlier, she said you were all coming out to Red's this evening, so, you know…."

"No Larry. I _don't_ know. _Why_ are you here?"

"You know why I am here Piper," His voice dropped low as he took a step closer, "I want you back."

The words were tinged with hope and longing, but Piper couldn't help but cringe internally, for as soon as they were spoken, Alex shifted on her stool, moving away from her. Piper felt the coolness on her skin as the brunette pulled her hand away from Pipers, and removed her arm from around Pipers shoulder, feeling her tense up as she moved her body, leaning back to look at the person who had interrupted them.

"Larry! What on earth gave you that impression? Do you not recall? We spilt up. _I_ left _you_. I haven't seen you for… _shit_ – a _year,_ Larry. A whole, goddamn year…"

Larry shifted where he stood, clearly uncomfortable about discussing his reasons in front of the large group, and this woman who he didn't recognise, who Piper had been talking closely with as he had approached them. "Look, Piper, can we – you know?" He threw a thumb over his shoulder indicating that he wanted to speak elsewhere, in private.

Although she could sense Pipers anger towards this 'Larry', Alex was tired of being stuck in the middle, deciding that it would be better for her to leave now than be caught up in some tangled web of an old relationship. She stood up from her seat, her words directed at no one in particular, but she tried her hardest to make sure they were emotionless, masking how she truly felt inside after being so open and honest with Piper just a few moments before.

"Here – take my seat. It's clear you two 'love birds' need to talk, so seems like a good time for me to get out of here…"

Alex looked quickly to Nicky, responding to the questioning look from across the table with a shrug of her shoulder and a nod of her head – attempting to convey her apology for leaving so soon.

Nicky's wide eyes and shocked expression clearly revealed that she witnessed the scenario playing out in front of her, scarcely believing how in one moment Piper and Alex looked inseparable, then with the appearance of Larry, everything was falling apart. Touching Lorna on the arm and nodding towards Piper to let her know what she was up to, Nicky tries to squeeze past the others to get out of the booth as quickly as possible.

Alex leaned towards Piper, reaching past her to retrieve her jacket, murmuring in her ear as she came level with her, "I get it. Unfinished business or _whatever_ this is. You don't need me sticking around for that."

In one elegant movement, Alex stood up, shrugs on her jacket, flicks her hair out from under the collar and walked away, oblivious to the pleading look on Pipers face.

As Piper struggled to watch Alex walk away, she is jostled as Nicky climbs over her, almost pushing her from her seat.

"Shit, Chapman – move it! You sort Curly out here; I'll go after Stretch – make sure she sticks around long enough so you can clear this shit storm up with her…"

Nicky jumped down from the booth seat, striding off in the direction of Alex, to the relief of Piper she saw that after a moment, Nicky has caught up with the other woman before she managed to walk out.

Rising from her seat, seething with a rage that begs to be freed, Piper leaned towards Larry. "You have five minutes of my time Larry. That's it."

She turned to look at Polly, who in turns averted her eyes to avoid the glare from Piper, her face like thunder as she addressed her. "You - _you_ are meant to be my friend. What the _fuck_ have you done Pol?"

Piper walked away from the booth to the opposite corner of the room, turning quickly to face Larry who had trailed after her, a sheepish look across his face.

From where she now stood, Piper could still make out Alex near to the entrance of the bar, still talking to Nicky, so there was hope she wouldn't leave just yet. Piper just hoped her fast talking friend would be able to convince Alex to stay long enough for her to be able to explain everything to her. But first she needed to deal with Larry. _Fucking_ Larry. Piper dragged her focus away from Alex to Larry as he stood in front of her. He raked his hand through his curly hair, looking down towards his feet as he kicked absentmindedly at something or nothing on the floor.

Piper's patience was wearing thin and he hadn't even spoken yet. All Piper wanted to do was run over to Alex, be held in her arms again, but instead, she was dealing with this.

"Quit fucking stalling Larry. You wanted to talk? So talk already." She practically spat the words, she was so furious at him for turning up, for disturbing her and Alex when they were just starting to get to know one another, just as they had started to get close.

As she waited for Larry to respond Piper cast her eyes across to the entrance of the bar, searching for Alex. For a moment she panicked, as she was no longer stood there, Piper fearing the worse that Nicky hadn't managed to convince her to stay, as her eyes roamed, she sighed, her shoulders relaxing as she saw the wild hair of her friend heading towards the bar, Alex following slowly behind her.

Knowing Alex hadn't left brought her focus swiftly back to Larry, shifting her weight to one foot and crossing her arms tightly across her chest – she pulled herself to her full height and waited on his response.

"Piper – I don't understand why you are so mad at me?" Larry lifted his head to look towards Piper who didn't respond – the clenching of her jaw indicating clearly that she was not happy about the current situation – but despite this, Larry continued. "…I just happened to be in town to see my folks for the weekend and I thought I would stop by the store to see how you guys were getting on – it's great Piper…" At this, Larry lifted his hand to stroke Pipers arm, but she batted it away furiously, crossing her arms quickly again. She noted the look of dejection that flicked over his face, the quaking of his voice revealing the hurt he obviously felt.

"…Well – I spoke to Polly. We chatted about, well, you. How you are not seeing anyone and then, well, Polly invited me out tonight. I thought maybe you'd had enough time on your own – you know – to reconsider?"

"Reconsider? Reconsider _what_ exactly Larry?"

"Us, Piper." Larry's dark eyes were staring at Piper, searching her face to try and see if she felt the same way he still did about her. It was clear to Piper that even after a year apart – Larry still had feelings towards her, otherwise he wouldn't have been stood pleading with her.

Unfortunately for Larry, Piper had moved on, and she braced herself as she began to speak to him, her words to him for the first time this evening, calm and collected.

"Larry. There is no 'us', maybe once – but certainly not now." Despite the anger she had initially felt, her voice was soft – but she kept her guard up, arms still firmly crossed, not daring to reach out to him. Piper didn't want to give him any false hope – but more so she didn't want Alex looking over to her and seeing her in the arms of someone else.

"But I _love_ you Piper…" Larry took a step closer, Piper instinctively stepping back to keep the distance between them.

"Larry – maybe once I– " she sighed, lowering her head, shaking it slightly as she continued, "..but not now. Larry, I have changed. I'm not the person you knew back then, for once I am finally happy…"

"You weren't happy when you were with me?" His voice sounded broken – caught with the emotion after hearing Pipers words.

"I _thought_ I was Larry – but I came to realise I wasn't me when I was with you. I was being what you wanted me to be, what my parents wanted me to be, I was doing what everyone around me expected me to be. The perfect daughter, the doting girlfriend. I couldn't carry on that way Larry. It had to change – _I_ had to change."

"I would love you no matter what Piper – just please – give me another chance?"

Piper regarded the man stood in front of her. It was true; she had loved him – once. But since leaving him, Piper had finally been able to be who she wanted to be, there was no way she could go back to her old life – she had started something new. _New_. Her mind thought back to the toast she had made with Alex at the start of the evening, _'to new beginnings'-_ her eyes flicking quickly across to the bar, searching again for the tall brunette who had made her feel – well, Piper wasn't too sure what she felt. Desire? Lust? No – it was more than that. In the short space of time that she had known her, Piper already knew there was something different about Alex, there was something different about _her_ when she was with Alex.

Piper still wasn't certain about what there was between them – but she owed it to herself to find out.

Her eyes finally came to rest on her again. Alex was stood with her back to the bar, elbows leaning against it – staring in the direction of Piper and Larry, even with the low lighting, Piper could see the frown on her face, it certainly wasn't her usual relaxed expression, or that smirk she was already so used to seeing.

Piper felt a million miles away from Alex, however she still felt a warmth course through her as their eyes met – causing Piper to make up her mind.

Still looking over Larry's shoulder, her sights firmly fixed on Alex, she now spoke to him, a new determined edge to her voice.

"Polly was wrong Larry – I am seeing someone…"

Piper knew it wasn't completely true but there was no way she could deny the connection she had felt between her and Alex earlier, even across a crowded room, Piper could feel her stomach doing flips from just a look from this woman. She just hoped that she hadn't read Alex wrong, with all her heart; Piper hoped that Alex felt something for her too.

Confusion was clear on Larry's face and for a brief moment, Piper felt bad for lying to him, but it wasn't entirely untruthful. She _was_ interested in someone else, she hoped it would become more, and to give Larry false hope now was just unfair.

"But Polly said you weren't seeing…"

"Jesus! Larry! Polly doesn't know every single little detail in my life – it's just – well – I don't know what it is at the moment, we are still…. figuring things out…"

Piper glanced to the bar, again happy to see that Alex hadn't moved – she was still facing her, watching intently. It seemed she was talking to Nicky, but didn't once turn her head to speak to the woman at the side of her, it was clear – Alex was focused on her and only her.

"Then it can't be all that good of a relationship if you aren't all that sure about it Piper!"

"Larry, look. Whatever is going on – I like it. I like it a lot. It's new and exciting; it's the unexpected and the certain at the same time. What I do know is that when I am with them, I am not pretending to be anyone. For once Larry, they are getting to know me – the _real_ me – and all my imperfections and the crazy – and it feels _good_ Larry… It feels so, _fucking_ , good." Piper was aware that her tone was a little harsh, but she needed Larry to fully understand what she was saying.

"So no, Larry. I can't do it – I can't go back to being something I am not."

Piper saw Larry's whole body sag, as if the hope of a second chance had been the only thing supporting his body weight as he stood in front of her.

"Goodbye Larry." As Piper walked away from him she felt his hand on her arm – a fleeting touch, a last attempt to get her to stay – but she kept on walking, towards Alex. Alex, who had watched the whole exchange and was now straightening up from where she leant against the bar – clearly anticipating Piper as she approached both sets of eyes drawn to the other, the electricity between the two palpable.

* * *

"Fuck Stretch – stop walking so fucking fast! I don't have gargantuan legs like you ya freak – hey! I said, hold up!"

Nicky had been keeping a watchful eye on Piper and Alex since she had left them alone at the bar after Alex arrived. It was clear that Piper was already falling for Alex in a big way, plus Nicky was damn sure that Alex felt the same way for her best friend.

She had watched them as they sat round the table, practically melting into one another as Alex had talked quietly to Piper, both blissfully unaware of their surroundings, that was until the shit-storm called Larry had happened. In a split second, he'd managed to split them apart and now here she was racing after Alex in an attempt to prevent her walking out and leaving without knowing what was going on.

As Nicky called out, she'd flung her arm out, managing to catch Alex on the wrist, causing her to stop before spinning round on the spot to look at her, her face a mixture of anger and sadness.

"What Nicky? What do you want?"

"Just – don't go yeah?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't, hmm? From where I am standing, seems like there is no good reason for me to stay – don't ya think?" Alex glared over the top of Nicky in the direction of the booth – and could now see Piper walking away from where they had sat, Larry ambling behind her.

Nicky turned to follow where Alex was looking, before turning back, the expression on her face serious, all traces of humour gone as she spoke.

"Believe me Stretch – _that_ is not a concern for you right now – come on."

Nicky moved past Alex heading towards the bar, tapping her on the arm as she did so – indicating for her to follow. Alex stood still for a moment, glancing back to Piper who was now stood in the opposite corner to her, and sighed. This was not what she needed right now, more drama – but the lack of concern Nicky had towards this Larry intrigued her, so she decided it wouldn't hurt to grab one more drink and see if Nicky could shed any more light on the situation.

Nicky had pushed her way past the people stood chatting near the bar – and had quickly flagged down the barman, ordering two beers by the time Alex caught up and stood to the side of her. Nothing was said but the look on Nicky's face made it clear she was glad Alex had stuck around.

The two women leaned forward on the bar almost simultaneously, taking a long drink from their bottles of beer before Nicky broke the silence.

"Just give Chapman a chance, yeah? I know this looks fucked up at the moment – but I tell you Stretch – it's not what it seems."

"It seems like she is dating Larry, Nicky"

"Dated. Past tense. Over and done with a year ago this weekend."

"Fuck" Alex shook her head and lowered it towards the bar. All this time, she hadn't picked up on the fact that Piper was straight, she couldn't believe that she'd misread her.

"I know what you are thinking Stretch…- remember what I just said? When it comes to Chapman it's not as it seems, and it's sure as hell _never_ straight-forward!"

Alex turned so her back was pressed against the bar; leaning so she rested her weight on her elbows, eyes seeking out Piper on the other side of the room in an instance.

As Alex watched the interaction it was obvious that Piper was not at all happy about having to speak to Larry. Her body language was completely different to how she had been moments before, Piper had been relaxed and open, the Piper she saw now was defensive and closed off – her arms crossed tightly across her body, keeping her distance from Larry as he spoke to her.

"Look Stretch. It ain't my place to go round telling every tall, hot brunette Piper's business – but _that_ – is not why she came here tonight!" Nicky throws her thumb over her shoulder again, mimicking the action from earlier, whilst taking another sip of her beer.

"No?" Alex hears the questioning tone in her own voice, whilst a small smirk appears at the edge of her mouth, as she hopes Nicky's answer is what she wants to hear. Chancing a look away from Piper, Alex catches Nicky looking at her with a stupid grin on her face and a look of delight in her eye.

"Let's just say Piper didn't go through several wardrobes changes to impress sweater boy over there! No – that my friend is for one person and one person only…It would be a damn shame if they didn't stick around to make the most of it…"

Alex couldn't help but grin like an idiot, imagining Piper working her way through her wardrobe, stressing over what to wear when she met her, especially as Alex has just thrown on the clothes that were least creased and clean after her flight back this morning, making her feel a little guilty for not making more of an effort.

"Just let her explain Stretch, I'm damn certain her plans didn't involve Sweater Boy over there, plus I've got serious money on Polly Pocket having something to do with this too. I swear that girl can't keep her nose out of other peoples business…"

Taking a swig of her beer, Alex frowned, thinking about how Polly had seemed to take an instant dislike to her. "Yeah, I got the feeling something was up the moment I met her, thought I had done something wrong – but seems she didn't like me messing up her plans for Piper this evening…"

"Nah – ignore her! Clearly her little match making plan went out the window when she saw you two at the bar – geez – I could feel the heat off you two from when you came in – I'm surprised I didn't melt Stretch!"

"Nicky, look, I'm not out to hurt Piper, I honestly-"

"Relax dude. I like you – and I'm not just saying that 'cos you buy me whisky – or so I can try and get into your pants," Nicky took a swig of her beer as she winked at Alex, before she carried on, "I can just tell ya know."

"Tell what?"

"You're what she needs, just like Piper is what you need. Seems to me you both need something good in your lives. Don't mess it up by storming out and leaving it stood in a bar all on her own." Nicky wagged her eyebrows at Alex before downing the last of her beer and slamming the bottle onto the bar top, forcing out a burp as she stood up straighter.

Turning her head to look towards Piper, the two women saw Larry hang his head.

"See what I mean? That's not the look of a man who's got what he wanted from that particular conversation!"

Nicky was right, it was clear to Alex that Larry was broken hearted – but Piper wasn't. In fact, there was a different look about her now, not anger and frustration that she had seen earlier, no, this was different, her whole demeanour had changed. She caught Pipers eye and studied her, still trying to work out what it was that was different about Piper – Alex drew her eyebrows into a frown as she tried to put her finger on it.

There was one thing she was sure of – as she looked to Piper, even across the full length of the bar, Alex could feel it – the pull of Piper to her was so strong, so unlike anything she had ever felt before, it was as if there was something invisible joining them together, that even when apart they had a connection.

Piper was still speaking to Larry, but her gaze to Alex was unwavering, only broken as Piper looked briefly to Larry then finished talking.

As Piper started walking towards Alex, that's when she realised what was different, there was only one way she could describe what she saw in Piper, the look on her face, her whole body language screamed it.

 _Determined_.

* * *

Piper's steps were confident as she walked away from Larry towards Alex. She had made up her mind, she needed to make sure that the brunette knew how she felt, and hoped hell that she felt the same way too. As she kept her eyes focused on Alex she noticed the puzzled look on the other woman's face, like she was trying to work something out, however before Piper could wonder what had puzzled her so much – her gaze was broken, replaced instead with a figure immediately in front of her

This person appeared so unexpectedly that she nearly bumped into them – instantly aware of the large, rough hands placed on her shoulder, which stopped her dead in her tracks, and an overwhelming smell of cheap cologne assaulting her senses.

"Woah there little missy – where's the fire?"

Piper looked to the man who had stopped her. He was tall but thin, dark hair slicked back and a thick moustache that Piper thought made him look like a Seventies porn star.

"Get your hands off me" Piper struggled against his grip attempting to break free and continue on her way, but her struggles only made him tighten his hold further.

"Woooo! Lookie here! Looks like I've caught me a real lively one…I like that in a woman…."

Piper tensed as the man brought his head lower, leaning in so his mouth was closer to her ear. She turned her head away from him, catching Larry in the corner of her eye. It angered her to see that he was still stood where she had left him, frozen to the spot with a hesitant, slightly scared look on his face – his hands shoved into his jeans pockets – clearly making no effort to come and help her with this excuse of a man in front of her.

Piper attempted again to wriggle free of the grasp, in doing so she managed to cast a glance, this time towards the bar hoping to see Alex or Nicky, her hopes fading when she could see neither one of them.

"Mmmmmm…The things I would do to you Blondie…" The voice by her ear was low and drawn out as she heard him inhale slowly as he spoke, his face now buried deep into her hair, pushing his body into hers. Piper felt sick to her stomach but felt completely helpless against him, he was so much stronger than her, his grip on her shoulders tightening as he pulled her closer.

"Just, let me-" Piper attempted to pull away from him again, this time she felt his grip on her shoulders relax, at the same time she heard a familiar voice approach from behind him.

"Get your fucking hands off her – _now_!"

As Nicky had stumbled off to use the bathroom, happy that Alex would hang around to speak to Piper, Alex had watched Piper walk across the bar to her, a mixture of nerves and happiness coursing through her as she considered the look on Pipers face, thoughts of what could happen, what she _wanted_ to happen when Piper reached her, dancing through her mind.

As she pulled herself away from the bar, she saw a tall, lanky man stumble across her path, grabbing her by her shoulders and speaking closely to her. Alex frowned as she watched the interaction – quickly realising that, unlike with Larry, she didn't know this guy and was struggling to free herself from the hold he had on her.

Without a thought, Alex was away from the bar walking quickly to where the two stood. As she got nearer she saw the man lean closer, pushing his face into Pipers hair – the blonde clearly disturbed by the intrusion, which riled her, her temper quick to ignite.

With her long stride, Alex was on him in seconds, the venom in her voice clear as she spat the words towards him, _"Get your fucking hands of her – now!"._

Reaching out, she grabbed at his shoulder and pulled back sharply, causing him to step backwards, letting Piper go in the process.

Alex matched him height wise and stepped closer to him, forcing herself between the small gap between them, her left arm reaching out to Piper, moving her to stand behind her. As she drew closer, she forced the heel of her right hand into his shoulder again, catching him by surprise, causing him to lose his balance slightly and stumble backwards a few steps.

"Who the fuck are you? Me and Blondie here were just having a moment – isn't that right darlin'…"

He attempted to move around Alex to get to Piper again, but Alex was quicker, shifting her position so she stood in front of him again, still keeping Piper behind her. This time she pushed her hand deep in to his chest, grabbing his shirt as she balled her hand into a fist, twisting the fabric, causing it to tighten slightly around his neck.

"Listen, buddy. Stay the fuck away from me, and most definitely stay the fuck away from her – you got me?" Alex was so close to his face, their eyes a few inches apart, she could practically taste the cheap alcohol on his breath and the smell of cheap aftershave was over-powering. But despite how much he disgusted her, and if she was honest, frightened her a little as she was not entirely sure how he would react, there was no way she was backing down.

"Oh yeah? What's gonna happen if I don't?" he forced out through gritted teeth, with Alex's grip on his shirt still tight around his neck, it made it difficult to speak properly, but he still attempted to rise to her challenge.

Alex twisted her hand a little more, the material of the guy's shirt cutting into his neck as she spoke "Believe me – you _really_ don't want to find out." Her words were low, almost a growl, but the threat in her voice was real. She had never felt more protective over anyone than how she did for Piper right now, and was quite prepared to be thrown out of Red's for brawling if it kept Piper safe from scum like this. Growing up, she had learnt to defend herself from the bullies in her school, but she really didn't want to revisit that particular part of her past tonight, and certainly not in front of Piper.

Alex released her grip, pushing him backwards as she let go - his hands flying up to round his neck, gasping as he pulled air into his lungs. Thankfully for Alex, before he could come at her, two burly men were either side of him, a strong hand on each shoulder preventing him from making any further moves as they pulled him away from Alex, their thick Russian accents clear as they hauled him towards the exit of the bar.

"Move it Mendez – you've had enough for tonight. You'd best go now or Red says you won't be coming back…this is strike two."

Alex watched as the two large men pushed Mendez towards the exit – eventually shoving him through the door. She kept her eye on the door to make sure he didn't barge back in, once she was satisfied he wouldn't be bothering them again, Alex began breathing slowly to help calm her racing heartbeat. She turned back to Piper, feeling a calm descend quickly over her, but the anger in her body was quickly replaced by concern as she took in the wide eyed look on the blonde.

"Shit Piper, I'm sorry, it just I didn't like what he was doing, I didn't mean for– are you OK? Piper? Piper? Pipes!"

Piper didn't initially respond, clearly so shaken by the experience that Alex considered for a moment that she might be in shock, but soon she was looking up at Alex, her big blue eyes full of awe, stumbling over her words as she tried to find the right thing to say,

"Alex, I don't- I mean- _shit_. I'm sorry Alex. _Thank you_. You didn't have to do that – he could have-" Her voice got quiet as she considered the possibility that Mendez could have easily hit back at Alex, and it would have been her fault.

Seeming to understand what Piper was thinking, Alex was quick to allay her fears,

"Ssssh, don't worry about him, I'm big enough to look after myself, come here," Alex moved closer to Piper, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, pulling her close into her, smiling to herself as she felt Piper relax into her, arms snaking around Alex's waist to hold on to her. As she placed her chin on top of the blondes' head, she rubbed her hands on Pipers back in slow, soothing circles, swaying ever so slightly as they stood enveloped in one another again.

As she spoke, she caught Larry looking sheepishly towards the two of them, and scowled at him, "You are a strong person Piper, but we all need someone to look out for us every now and again," she brought her head down close to Pipers ear, making sure that Piper alone heard her next words, "I'm just glad I could be there… _for you_."

Leaning her head slightly against Pipers, Alex saw Larry turn away, glad to see that he was wracked with guilt for not helping Piper, and held the woman in her arms tighter. Having Piper wrapped up in her arms, being able to protect her seemed to have had a dizzying effect on her, her mind was racing, her heart was pounding in her chest, but it all felt so _right_. After standing still in one another's arms for a few moments, and in an attempt to try and bring her senses back in line, she pulled ever so slowly away from Piper, smiling as she saw the blissful expression on Pipers face as she moved from where she had been resting her head against her own shoulder.

"Come on kid – something tells me you could do with another drink!"

Piper felt the strong arms of Alex unwrap from around her, pulling out of the embrace that had calmed her. Not wanting to lose all contact with her, she kept hold of Alex's hand tightly, following her closely as the taller woman guided them through the crowds to the bar once more. Ever so often, Piper would feel Alex squeeze her hand, as if checking she was still there, making sure she was all right, it was such a simple act, but Piper couldn't help but feel light-headed each time she squeezed back as response.

If Piper had been uncertain before as to whether Alex cared for her, had any sort of feeling towards her, she most certainly had her answer now. She still couldn't believe that it had been Alex who had stepped in to help her deal with that drunken creep. _Alex_ – who has only known her for a few hours, yet Larry, who had known her for a lot longer, had been her boyfriend for crying out loud, hadn't been prepared to do anything, had just stood there and watched.

Piper felt another squeeze of her hand as they got closer to the bar, but rather than reciprocating, this time she stood still, pulling Alex back towards her.

Confusion spread across Alex's face as she twisted her body to see why Piper had stopped dead in her tracks all of a sudden, but it soon gave way to a beaming smile as she saw the look on Piper, a wide grin on her face also. In a matter of seconds, the blonde had closed the distance between them, leaning up slightly to place a gentle kiss on the side of her cheek.

As Piper lingered for a moment, Alex closed her eyes, focusing on the soft touch of Pipers lips on her skin, she heard Piper whisper into her ear, "I'm glad you were there for me too Alex, I hope I get to repay the favour, _soon_."

Alex turned her head slightly, green eyes meeting with blue as they shared a knowing look, before Piper slowly started walk backwards towards the bar, tugging on the hand she still was holding onto so tightly, the previous smile on her face now replaced with a mischievous grin, and a wink as she spoke,

"Plus, after you defend my honour like that, I'm pretty sure it's me who owes _you_ a drink…"

It was Alex's turn to grin now, a deep laugh escaping her lips at the idea of 'defending' Piper, "I'm pretty sure you aren't a damsel in distress Piper!"

Piper turned, looking at Alex over her shoulder, "Of course I am! Who in their right mind wouldn't want someone tall, dark and gorgeous to come to their rescue?" She laughed as she reached the bar – waving a hand as the bar man approached to take her order.

As Piper waited for the drinks, Alex decided to be bold and see how Piper would react to what she had in mind. As she stood behind the blonde, Alex drew her hands down Pipers arms slowly, letting her hands come to rest lightly on Pipers hips, pulling her back ever so slightly to limit the distance between the two of them. To Alex's relief, Piper didn't pull away, in fact, to her surprise, Piper leaned her head back so it was now resting in the crook of Alex's neck, humming at the touch, which sent a ripple of desire through Alex, a low moan escaping her own lips.

Alex shook her head, Nicky was right; Piper was _exactly_ what she needed.

* * *

Hello again!

Thanks for reading - hope you enjoyed! There is more to come in the bar - but this felt like a nice place to leave it for the moment and post something - rather than keeping you all waiting for another 3 weeks ;)

I appreciate *all* of your likes and reviews - and I attempt to respond to each review posted (there have been some really lovely guest posts - but I can't send you my thanks directly!) So - as ever - your thoughts always welcome :)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Piper couldn't help but smile to herself as she stood against the bar, she hadn't felt this way about someone for a long time – even when she had been with Larry she couldn't recall ever experiencing anything near to what she felt now.

It was a heady mix of desire and anticipation, of excitement and giddiness that made her feel light on her feet – yet grounded at the same time.

There was no way she could deny there was some sort of connection between her and Alex. She had felt it in the coffee shop when they shook hands, in the looks between them as she had walked away from Larry, and most certainly after Alex had 'come to her rescue' with Mendez.

As Piper had placed a kiss on Alex's cheek she had wondered whether is was too much, too soon, but now as she felt hands gently resting on her hips she knew there was something more between the two of them, and had instinctively leaned back into Alex, a low murmur on her lips, melting once more into the tall brunette.

The barman returned with the drinks she had ordered – two beers and two shots of tequila, after dealing with Larry and the run in with that creep, Piper needed something strong to take the edge off, something that would help her to relax and allow her to start to enjoy the evening once again.

With a shot in each hand, Piper turned slowly to face Alex, who raised one hand to take a glass from her, the other hand still lightly resting on her hip, the touch light and gentle – yet sent shockwaves through Piper.

Alex didn't say a word, just looked deeply into the blue eyes of Piper, trying to work out what the blonde had planned. Without saying a word, Piper smiled, a playful, almost seductive smile as she raised her shot glass, tapped it against the rim of the one in Alex's hand before knocking back the drink quickly, grimacing at the strong liquid assaulting her taste buds, swiftly following it with a few mouthfuls of beer.

At the display from Piper, Alex grinned before knocking back her own shot, indicating to the barman with a wave of her finger for two more, as she swallowed the drink, slamming the glass down next to Pipers.

As Alex turned to Piper, she heard the blond inhale sharply, a cascade of words tumbling from her lips,

"About Larry, I'm sorry you had to see that Al – I didn't ask him here, I haven't seen him for a whole year…I'm going to fucking kill Polly when I see her…that's if I ever decide to speak to her again…"

Piper spotted the movement of the barman out of the corner of her eye, no sooner had he placed the shots down, Piper swiped at a glass, throwing her head back, wincing once again as the strong alcohol hit the back of her throat.

"Piper…." Alex took a step closer to Piper, but was met with resistance. Piper held up her hand, it coming to rest lightly on Alex's chest, stopping her from coming any closer. She needed to say everything that was tumbling through her mind, she needed to make sure Alex understood what had happened, what she had witnessed. If Piper only got one chance to explain herself – she needed to make it count.

"No, Alex, wait. I need you to know, please believe me when I say there is nothing going on between Larry and I. Well, not now at least. We were together, but like I said, that ended a year ago. _I_ ended it a year ago. I realised he wanted me to be something I wasn't – I just, I couldn't carry on doing that. And yeah – I've dated since, but nothing felt…." Piper pauses to sigh, the hand that had been resting on Alex's chest now drifts upwards, starting to wrap strands of dark hair around her finger, "…but there is nothing, _nothing_ , to get in the way of…." Piper paused once more as she held Alex gaze, studying the green eyes behind the dark rimmed glasses, before she managed to continue, the alcohol flooding her system, making her bolder than she truly felt, before she continued, the word falling from her lips barely audible in the din of the bar, but she hoped Alex heard her,

"… _Us_."

In that moment Alex couldn't contain the emotion that flooded through her. She had hoped that Piper felt the same way about her – sure, she'd begun to doubt her senses when Larry arrived, but after the conversation with Nicky, the way Piper had responded to her touch as they stood at the bar and now this, that Piper wanted there to be an 'us', Alex just couldn't hold back the beaming smile.

Losing herself in Pipers blue eyes, she began to feel content for the first time in a very long while.

As Piper watched the smile spread across Alex's face she knew she had been right to take a chance, to trust her feelings for once and free-fall. She felt Alex trail fingertips gently down her arms, the touch leaving goose bumps in their wake until she felt Alex take her hands in hers, interlacing their fingers whilst at the same time taking a step closer, lowering her head to the side. Piper could feel her soft skin gently grazing her cheek, although she wasn't able to see, she knew Alex was smiling as she spoke,

"I'd hate for anything to come between…" There was a slight pause before Alex continued, in that moment, Piper felt her breath catch at the back of her throat in anticipation, "… _Us_."

The two woman pulled away just enough so they were able to focus on one another again, each one searching the others face, finding something more than just desire in the look, but neither quite willing to describe what they saw, what they hoped they saw, just yet.

Piper couldn't tear herself away from looking at Alex, the longer they stood there, the more inclined she was to throw caution to the wind and just kiss Alex on her full, perfect lips.

Her actions were decided for her, as Nicky bounded up to them, wrapping an arm around the shoulder of each of the woman, grinning like a lunatic.

"Not interrupting anything I hope ladies?!"

Alex smiled, but didn't look away from Piper who was practically grimacing at Nicky for her perfectly timed interruption.

"Well _actually_ …"

"Ahh, don't be like that Chapman – the night is still young! Come on – we ain't seen you on the dance floor yet, and I'm keen to see what kind of moves Stretch has!" Nicky wrapped her arm tighter around Alex, pulling the taller women down to her height, nudging into her side at the same time.

Alex was laughing, which softened the frown on Pipers face, as she huffed a response at her friend.

"Fine – but if that creep Mendez makes an appearance again…I'm out of here…"

"Yeah – I saw that - you really are pulling the crazies out tonight! From what I saw – seems like our girl Stretch here was pretty handy to have around – you looked pretty certain to knock his head off…shame you didn't in my opinion…"

"Well – lets not dwell on him, the bouncers took care of that" Alex didn't want to dwell on Mendez – the less said about him the better, and looked to Nicky, hopeful she would pick up on the low growl in her voice.

"Well, come on then – let's get our fuckin' groove on!" Nicky released her arms from around Alex and Piper, quickly turning to head to the dance floor with a spring in her step.

The two women left at the bar laughed together at the retreating back of Nicky, Alex's mood lightening again as she watched Nicky waggle her backside at them before moving further into the crowd.

"She's something else, I don't think I have ever met anyone like her."

"I know – but I wouldn't swap her for the world"

They grabbed the bottles of beer from the bar, then skirted around the outside of the dance floor, moving to the booth where they had sat earlier, which was still occupied by the two couples, Daya and John, who were wrapped up in one another's arms, oblivious to the people around them, as well as Polly and Pete. Alex quickly removed her jacket, throwing it to the back of the booth as Polly called out to Piper, asking her to sit for a moment so they could talk. However the blonde purposefully ignored her, instead grabbing Alex by the hand, and dragged her towards the centre of the venue where she knew Nicky would be.

As they moved towards the centre of the crowd, Alex smiled as she saw Nicky, plus the now familiar faces of Lorna, Tasha and Poussey, laughing as they danced together to the loud music.

Upon seeing Alex, Tasha pulled her into another bear hug, swaying to the music at the same time, nearly causing Alex to fall over, the two of them laughing loudly as Tasha rocked them, Piper continuing to move nearer to the other women as they danced.

"Damn girl! It's so good to see you – we all saw you deal with that sleaze who was all over Chapman…looks like you were ready to punch him….kinda wish you did. That would have been sweet!"

Alex once again extracted her from the grip Tasha had on her, a blush creeping across her face, turning her head to avoid Tasha's gaze.

"Look, it was nothing – anyone else would have done the same…" Alex wasn't keen to spend more time than necessary thinking about Mendez and just wanted to forget about the incident, for her own sakes as well as Pipers.

"Uuuh uuh, no shit. Did you see Larry just _stood_ there like the fucking pussy he is? Not everyone would have done what you did…Chapman's lucky to have you!"

Alex felt annoyed for a moment – it suddenly seemed that everyone had watched Piper with Mendez – yet she had been the only one to help her, "Were you all just watching Piper get felt up by this guy?" she hissed, her body tensing as she faced Tasha.

Tasha held her hands up as she responded to Alex, sensing the quick shift in her mood, "Shit no! Nicky ran to Red as soon as she saw him grab her – you just happened to get to him sooner than Maxsim and Vasily did…"

"Who?" Her brows were drawn together, puzzled at the names Tasha used with ease.

"Red – the owner? The bouncers? The ones who chucked his sorry ass outside before you managed to rearrange his face? They Red's sons." Tasha offered as an explanation. "Nicky is tight with Red – we just didn't reckon Piper had someone else in her corner as well this evening…." The smile on Tasha's face was wide and honest, and made Alex relax in an instant.

Sensing that Alex wasn't about to hit her as well, Tasha draped an arm lazily over her shoulder and manoeuvred her back into the group of woman, their gazes instantly falling on Piper dancing ridiculously out of time to the music with Lorna, her eyes closed, head thrown back in a carefree motion as she laughed whole heartedly, seeming to know how ridiculous she looked, but still not caring. It struck Alex Piper was the most beautiful thing she had seen all evening, for once she was seeing Piper in one of her truest forms, and it stunned her to her core.

As the music shifted through the DJ's playlist, the group of woman danced happily, finally letting the stress of the week go and enjoying the moment.

Alex realised quickly that Lorna had no rhythm what so ever – so generally looked like someone was shaking her violently – rather than her enjoying herself – but rather than mocking her for it – she noticed the dynamics of the group, each woman shifting every so often to dance with Lorna, no one ever matching her wild and non-sensical movements exactly, but each time just making their own movements just a little more pronounced, a little more wild, and every one of them smiling as they did so.

The dance floor was getting steadily busier, and it didn't take long for the swell of bodies in the building to push the group closer to one another, and as Nicky grabbed Lorna by the waist, pulling her closer to dance with her, Piper found herself being pushed towards Alex, who smiled down at her, glad to be close once again to her.

As they both moved in time to the heavy beat of the music around them, it wasn't long before they were in sync, setting a rhythm between them, bodies moving in time as if they were one and the same, wide smiles adorning their faces as they enjoyed the moment with one another, for once not being interrupted, just allowing themselves to get lost in one another.

As the crowd shifted and pushed, Piper was twisted around, her back pressed tightly up against Alex's front. She was about to move to face her when she felt hands on her hips, drawing her towards the other woman; strong arms were soon wrapped around her waist. Piper found Alex dropping her head down, over her shoulder as they continued to dance, bodies grinding into one another, hips dipping to the beat of the songs as they played, each woman matching the movement of the other, low moans from both lost amongst the music in the bar.

It didn't take Piper long to need more, without a moments thought she had twisted herself round in Alex's arms to face her, as Alex's hands settled back onto her hips, Piper raised her arms slowly up the back of the brunette. One hand caught the edge of Alex's shirt, lifting it slightly, the destination of her fingers quickly altered as she took the opportunity to track her fingers across the soft skin on her lower back that was revealed.

Piper's fingers felt like fire to Alex as they drifted slowly across the skin on her back. She lowered her head to Pipers neck, placing soft caresses to the bare skin of her collarbone, eliciting a hum from the blonde, a low moan escaping her own lips as Piper gradually traced indistinct patterns on her lower back, setting each nerve under her skin alive at each touch. At the same time, Alex was attempting to commit this feeling to memory – the closeness of Piper to her, the warmth of her breath on her skin; how the gentlest of touches were affecting her so much it took her breath away.

Alex drew one hand away from its place on Pipers hip, curling her finger as she gently placed it beneath Pipers chin, the smallest amount of pressure to get her to raise her head slightly so they were properly looking at one another.

At the touch to her chin, Piper pulled her hands away from Alex's back, tracing the contours of her body, before resting her arms behind her neck, wrists crossed, locking Alex in a tight embrace, long dark hair falling softly, tickling her bare arms.

Piper felt Alex's thumb stroke her jaw slowly, dazzling green eyes staring deep into her own, unconsciously the two women stepped closer to one another, neither knowing whether it was a pull from Alex on Pipers hips, or a tug from Piper behind Alex's neck that caused it. Neither moved first, but instead _together_ neither would say that it was a conscious act, just that it that moment, it felt _right_.

The distance between them was minimal now, their movements to the music slowing unconsciously as their minds reeled with anticipation, looks of longing, of need, of _want_ flashing between them.

They moved simultaneously, Alex drawing her hand to cup Pipers face, pulling her closer whilst Piper pulled at Alex's neck bringing her nearer to her, their lips meeting somewhere in between.

For the most part, it was soft and tender, each one nervously taking that step into the unknown for the first time. But it's a promise of so much more – of what both of them yearn for, and it's better than either of them could have imagined, or have ever known.

As their mouths continue to dance against one another, Piper can't contain the moan that rumbles at the back of her throat, causing Alex to pull her tighter to her with the one hand still placed firmly on her hip.

Only the need for air caused them to break apart, neither wanting to end the moment, foreheads resting together as they pull in air against each others mouths, maintaining the closeness, blue eyes locked on green, both sets darkened with the desire they both feel pulling between them.

The second time, it was Alex who moved first, bringing both hands to Pipers face, holding her steady as she pulled Pipers lips roughly to her own, her tongue begging entrance to the blondes mouth, allowed without a second thought, each fighting for dominance, Alex eventually winning.

Piper's hands roamed through the tangle of dark hair as the kiss deepened, grabbing handfuls of hair, pulling Alex into her as she responds to the rawness, of the need.

They break apart once again after several moments exploring each others mouths, foreheads meeting again as they catch their breath once more.

"Wow…" Piper is the first one to voice her thoughts, breathless and quiet, her voice still not quite capable of forming more words after their heated exchange.

"Yeah – ditto kid" Alex rasps, her voice breaking, a wide smile appearing across her face as she once again looks into Pipers eyes that are only inches away from her own. She swears that she has never seen eyes so blue in all her life, and would be content to look into those for the rest of her life.

Pipers arms loosen from around Alex's neck, dropping to her hips, biting the corner of her lower lip as she traces the edge of Alex's trousers with her thumbs, pushing between the material to draw a path along the toned, pale skin. As she does, Piper never takes her eyes away from the other woman, watching carefully how her touch makes Alex close her eyes slightly, a low moan spilling from her lips, causing a heat to pool in Pipers stomach.

As they continue to stare at one another, Alex snakes an arm around Piper, her hand resting on her lower back, and the other absentmindedly worrying at a strand of hair before tucking it behind her ear, before repeatedly caressing the soft skin of the blondes cheek.

"Yeah….so you are terrible at that – has anyone told you?" The smile on Pipers face as she mocks Alex is wide, reaching her eyes, showing off her dazzling white, perfect teeth.

The smile Alex sees, to her is beauty in its rawest form, honest, genuine and warm – and she decides that she needs to be the sole reason for it.

She presses her head into Pipers hair, a faint scent of coconut as she breathes in, a smell that reminds her of holidays, beaches and sunsets, and offers a low, rasping response into Pipers ear,

"I have been told, apparently I'm terrible as a lot of other things too…"

"Mmmm, I bet you are…" Piper leaned back to look at the woman in front of her, ready to pull Alex's lips to her this time when she felt a cool touch on her arm, quickly whipping her head, Piper turned to see who had interrupted her with Alex for the second time this evening.

"Jesus – Polly? Just leave me alone – " she turned her head away from her friend who was stood to the side of them, wary about approaching the two women again.

"Piper – can I just-" The woman sighs and although Alex is annoyed at being interrupted, she can sense that Polly is upset and needs to talk, "…Look – can I please just talk to you for a second? Please Piper?"

Piper felt Alex's grip on her loosening, hands resting on top of her own, pulling them away, dropping them to their sides as fingers intertwined easily. Initially scared that Alex was withdrawing herself again, she tensed, shifting to pull Alex closer to her. The panic subsides as she felt Alex squeeze her hands, seeming to sense her concern, green eyes staring into her from behind those dark frames, the touch of a smile on her lips.

"It's OK, Pipes. You guys need to talk – I'll be right here." For the last words, Alex leaned in close to her so only Piper could hear her, "I'm not going anywhere."

As she leans back, Piper calmed in an instant – her blue eyes still focused on Alex, hoping they convey how much it means to her that she is staying. She slips her hands from the loose grip of Alex and turned to face Polly.

"Something tells me I'm going to need another drink for this – you fucking owe me Polly…" Not giving Polly the chance to answer, Piper turned on her heel and walked away towards the bar, leaving Alex and Polly alone for a moment, each casting glances at the other, silently considering what to make of the other, to Alex's surprise – Polly spoke first.

"Look – I think we got off on the wrong foot – I.." Polly is struggling, but Alex can tell she is at least attempting to be sincere – so interrupts,

"Look, it's fine. Go sort things with Piper – I think you owe her that much. We can do – _this_ – later."

Polly manages a smile at the tall woman before following behind Piper; Alex watched her go, stood by herself for a moment as she attempted to seek out Piper at the bar. A warm sensation washes over her as she spots the familiar figure, but wasn't able to stare for too long as Nicky practically pounced on her, wrapping her arm around the waist of the taller woman.

"What? You seen off Chapman already Stretch? Come on! You were doing so well a moment ago!" She has a smug grin plastered all over her face, eyebrows wagging furiously, "Yeah – that's right! I saw you and ya little game of tonsil tennis! Fuck! I thought I was the smooth one – seems I could learn a thing or two from you though!"

Nicky burst into a fit of laughter, clapping Alex on the back before she can formulate a response, a slow smile spreading on her face as Alex thinks back to the recent moments with Piper, their tender first kiss playing on her mind, the second kiss making her regret sending Piper away with Polly . When she looks back to Nicky – she is met with a grin and eyes flashing mischievously,

"Yeah – I thought as much Stretch! I'm pleased for you ya big string bean – now come on – Tasha's trying to teach me some crazy ass dance routine – I need a wing woman!"

Nicky grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her further into the crowd of people that Alex had been oblivious to whilst her and Piper had been together – laughing out loud as she spotted the group of woman attempting to follow Tasha's lead.

As Alex was dragged into the group, before she knew it – there were tears streaming down her face through laughing so hard at the many failed attempts of the group to follow Tasha's routine, thoughts of the last few months washed away, the warming thoughts of the possibilities to come radiating through her.

* * *

Piper reached the bar well before Polly – only realising her friend wasn't with her as she turned and started berating a short, dark haired man to the side of her, who took lone look at the ranting blonde before storming off.

Still annoyed at being interrupted from her time with Alex, Piper turned back to the crowd of people, eyes searching for Polly, but also aching to find Alex, yearning to satisfy the twisting nerves in her stomach that tensed as she thought the woman could leave at any time.

A smile broke on her face when her wandering eyes came to rest on Alex, who seemed to be laughing loudly as she was dragged into a bear hug with Tasha. Being able to take a moment and consider everything that had happened that evening, Piper felt taken aback by her emotions – this overwhelming rush she had felt since meeting Alex wasn't going away, in fact, each time she was close to her, Pipers heart raced; touching her electrified every nerve in her body – and when they had _kissed…._ There was something there she couldn't deny. She knew Alex felt it too – she could see it in her eyes when she looked back at Piper. This connection they already had was intense, immeasurable, comparable to nothing else she had ever experienced.

Her smile intensified as she watched Alex interact with her friends, unwillingly her stomach flipped with a nervous excitement about the possibilities for her and Alex.

Piper shook her head, trying not to start over thinking things in her usual way, she noticed that Polly was now stood next to her, and her mood changed. The lightness she felt thinking of Alex was replaced with the frustration of it nearly being ruined thanks to Larry and her supposed friend.

The look that fell across Polly's face told Piper that she was trying to work out whether to speak or not – clearly trying to calculate exactly how pissed off Piper was.

Taking a deep breath and stepping closer, Polly clearly found her nerve, "Piper, look, I'm so sorry. I didn't know Larry was in town until her came into the store earlier. I was rushed off my feet and he was just, well, hanging around, getting in the way…"

Polly searched Pipers face, the scowl on her face evidence that her anger was unrelenting – but she ploughed ahead with her explanation, "Anyway, the only way I could get rid of him was to talk to him-"

"So you decided the best thing to do was set me up on a date? Notcool Polly, so _not_ cool…"

"No! Piper, no! Sure he was asking about you, how you were, whereyou were, what you had planned for the weekend. I just let it slip Pipes – I was busy and stressed and – well. I fucked up OK?"

"So you told him _what_ exactly Polly? Because from that rather joyous conversation I had with him – he was pretty set on us getting back together. _Someone_ must have given him that idea!"

"Shit! No Piper! I may have said you weren't seeing anyone – but he put me on the spot, and how the hell was I to know about – well – you know… _her_?"

"Alex."

"Who?"

"Her name Polly. It's Alex – you can say it you know – she's not exactly Voldemort, Pol."

"Right fine. One thing at a time Piper. Look. Larry made his own call – no help from me. I know you don't want to go back to him Pipes, I was there after _you_ ended it with _him_ if you recall…" Polly sighed deeply, dragging her hand through her hair in slight frustration at the whole situation between her and Piper. "I never told him we were coming here – I just said we were all coming out for drinks. Shit, Piper! We came here practically every weekend when you guys were together – he had pretty good odds as guessing where you may start your evening. You can't blame me for everything Piper – I _fucked_ up – but I haven't tried to _set_ you up."

Knowing Polly was right dampened Pipers anger, realising that she had instantly assumed the worst of her friend, completely over-reacting in the best of ways. "You're right – I am sorry Pol, it's just her was the _last_ person I needed to see this evening, especially when he turned up when he did."

Polly's eyes flashed as Piper referred to how she'd been practically wrapped around Alex when Larry arrived. "Yeah – let's go back to that now Piper, you two seemed pretty cosy to me earlier. How long have you been seeing her, and how the _fuck_ did I not know about it?"

"Polly – it's not like that" Piper muttered, not quite sure how to explain her and Alex to Polly, she barely knew herself.

"Well, you could have fooled me. Certainly looked like that to me."

"It's not. Well, I mean, yet. I, well….I don't know Pol."

"So tell me. All the details – where did you meet her?"

Piper knew there was no point lying to Polly, the woman had an uncanny knack of seeing right through any of her bullshit, it was just easier to tell her straight from the beginning, it saved time in the long run. "At the coffee shop."

"When? Whilst you were still working there? You've been seeing her for – what – six months? How the hell did I not know?!"

"No! Pol – look, today! I met her today – OK?"

"You are shitting me? Really? _Today?"_

"Yes, really Pol. Ask Nicky if you don't believe me. Hold on – why? Why the ' _really'_?"

"No reason."

"Yes, _reason_ Pol. Why'd you say it like that?"

"Well, it's just…"

"What Pol? It's just what?"

Polly looked to Piper, she could see that she wasn't lying to her, she knew when Piper was trying to cover something up, but that wasn't the case here. "It's just looked like you have known her a lot longer than a few hours Piper. You had that _gooey_ look all over your face."

"My what now?"

"You know – that _gooey_ look you get when you like someone, all smiles and wide eyes – just – gooey. Makes me want to vomit…"

The two women hold one another's gaze for a moment before laughing loudly together – any previous tension forgotten, the anger from Piper dissipating as quickly as it had flared up.

"I like her Pol"

"I know"

"It's just weird you now. I only met her today, but it feels as if I've known her forever. We have this chemistry already – this connection – I just – can't really explain it in words. I just…. I just _really_ like her."

"I get it Piper – just, how much do you really know about her?

"That doesn't matter Pol – it just feels right ya know?"

"I know - just - be careful, yeah?"

"I will Pol. Thanks."

Piper smiled at Polly, her best friend knew her better than she knew herself sometimes – often her voice of reason when Piper couldn't see clearly. But with Alex she had absolute clarity, for that she was certain. As Polly pulled Piper into a hug, she spoke, her words ringing in Pipers ear as Polly raised her voice above the noise around them.

"Come on then, let's get some more drinks – then I should really go and check on Pete – make sure he's not drinking himself under the table with Nicky, and you, well _you_ need to get yourself back to that hot new woman of yours!"

"You think she's hot then Pol? Do I need to be worried?" Piper asked with a smirk in her voice.

"I'm perfectly happy with Pete, thank you very much…but it doesn't mean I'm not blind – plus I _know_ your type Piper…"

"What!? I like hot _people_ – what can I say?"

The two turned back to the bar, nudging each other and smiling, both happy that they had reconciled, Piper ecstatic about having voiced her feelings about Alex to someone other than herself.

Polly ordered drinks for them, two more shots of tequila each, as well as a beer for Pete, a 'peace offering' Poly explained, for leaving him on his own for so long. They knocked the shots back in quick succession, before leaving one another each other to go their different ways – Piper into the crowd once again in search of Alex, Polly back to Pete at the booth.

Moving through the packed venue, Piper heard her friends before she saw them, the raucous laughter of the group carrying over the music. But there was something new about it; it was the addition of the rough, raspy laugh mixed with the familiar sound of her friend's laughter that set Piper alight.

Reaching the group, Piper couldn't help but laugh herself as she saw Alex, arms waving around as she danced with Lorna – a genuine smile on her face as the taller woman attempted to match the seemingly insane dance moves of the much shorter woman.

"Hey Chapman – your girl is awesome man! She's been dancing with Lorna for ages!" Poussey had grabbed Piper as she pushed through the crowd, appearing at the edge of the circle they were stood in.

"Oh – she's not my – I mean – we're not…" Piper flustered, still not entirely certain of what they were, what she could call what was happening between them.

"Whatever Chapman – it's cool – _she's_ cool, as she is _so_ into you ya know? All that time you been stood up there with Polly, she's may have been here dancin' with Lorna – but she's not stopped looking out for ya. If you ask me – you both got it bad for one another!"

Poussey laughed as she moved away from Piper, catching Tasha's eye and dancing towards her, at the same time, Alex heard Pipers name, her attention was immediately drawn to the blonde woman stood a short distance from her. As she raised her head she found Piper staring at her as she continued to dance with Lorna, a ridiculous grin on the faces of both women.

"Like what you see?" Alex called out – not being able to resist playing with Piper a little, surprised by her quick, forward reply,

"Mmmm. Too much"

The low growl from Piper sent a shiver through Alex, with an easy movement, she squeezed Lorna on the arm as she left her, sliding in front of Piper, her hands drifting instinctively to Pipers hips, as long, lithe arms wrapped around the back of her neck, recreating their stance from earlier in the evening, their bodies once again moving in time against one another as they matched the rhythm of the music around them.

The two brought their heads together, lightly resting against one another, both soaking up the delicious feeling of the other in their arms, each revelling in the closeness of their bodies, warm breath drifting over skin, eyes darkening to deep black pools as they gazed upon the other, neither hiding the desire they saw reflected there.

"Alex…" Piper murmured, her voice low, reverberating through Alex.

"Piper…" Alex closed her eyes as she responded, revealing in the sound of Pipers voice, not able to get more than one word out of her own mouth.

"Kiss me, _now._ " Piper was tired of thinking about what others wanted, instead, in that moment, wrapped in Alex's arms, she decided to stop holding back, to finally do what she wanted for a change, to take a chance.

Alex's eyes shot open at the request, staring at Piper to make sure she'd heard right, the look on Pipers face meant she didn't need to say it again, it was more that lust or desire she saw in those blue eyes and it called to Alex as she pressed her lips against Pipers, her teeth tugging on Pipers bottom lip, the blonde opening her mouth slightly – allowing their tongues to clash once more, allowing them to savour the taste of the other. Piper closed her eyes, caught up in the sensation of the kiss, there was something tender about it – but at the same time it was laced with a fierce desire, yearning to become so much more.

Alex found her hands drifting to Pipers hair, moving through the soft blonde tresses as she pulled her closer, trying to deepen the kiss. She felt long delicate fingers trace down her own cheeks, gently cupping her face as they eventually break apart, neither one wanting to relinquish the hold on the other, but out of forced necessity and the simple need to _breathe_. Leaning back into one another, Alex wrapped her hands around each of Pipers wrists, her thumbs tracing small circles on the soft skin as Piper still held her head in her hands, fingertips moving slowly, caressing the pale skin underneath.

Pipers voice was barely a whisper, forced out as her breath caught in the back of her throat, a slow smile spreading across her face as she spoke, "Alex..."

"Yeah?" Her voice was ragged, deeper than usual, the effect of the blonde and their kiss evident.

"You're still terrible at that…"

The raspy laugh was music to Pipers ears as Alex moved closer to her, her soft lips brushing her ear, as spoke, her words loaded with promise, "Mmm…Sorry 'bout that. I'll try harder next time"

"Mmm… I'd like that."

* * *

With wide smiles on their faces, Alex and Piper stayed on the dance floor enjoying the music as it flooded though their bodies, remaining close to one another as much as possible. They always found themselves within touching distance of one another; a hand on a hip here, fingertips on a bare arm there, arms around waists, guiding each other to the beat of the music, bodies melting into one another. Chaste kisses always followed by longer, passionate embraces, as they explored one another, relishing the taste of each other.

As the evening wore on – the drinks continued to flow freely, beer bottles thrust in their direction from the others in the group as they took it in turns to wade through the masses of people to reach the bar, however neither Alex nor Piper ever left one another's side, happy to not take another drink if it meant they could stay near to one another for a moment longer, although they eventually made their way to the bar together after Nicky berated Piper for not buying a round for at least an hour.

"I'm all for public displays of affection – but I can tolerate it a bit more when I have a fucking beer in my hand Chapman! Come on – put Alex down for a moment and get that sweet ass to the bar Blondie!"

Alex had laughed at the typical Nicky comment, but had noticed a slight redness in Pipers cheeks as a blush began to form, and considered how adorable she looked right in that moment. In a swift motion, Alex had swept Piper into her arms, leaned her back and kissed her soundly on the lips, Piper laughing into the theatrical, movie-style kiss, before Alex righted her again, winking over to Nicky as she spoke,

"You can hardly blame her Nicky – I'm such a catch!"

As Nicky had barked with laughter, Piper grabbed at Alex's hand, pulling her away towards the bar, laughing over her shoulder as they went, "You're such an idiot – do you know that?"

"Yeah – but you love it" Alex's eyes glimmered with mischief as she looked longingly after the blonde in front of her.

Piper had stopped walking and pulled Alex closer to her, tracing her fingers across Alex's lips, her words coming out as a low murmur before she leaned into Alex for another kiss, "Yeah, I do."

At one point, the DJ slowed the music and Piper felt Alex step behind her, those strong arms that she loved snaking around her waist once more, pulling her close as Alex swayed their bodies gently to the music. Alex leaned forward and rested her head on Pipers shoulder, turning her head ever so slightly to lay a trail of soft, light kisses on Pipers collarbone, before nuzzling into the nape of her neck. Piper could feel a warmth spreading throughout her body at the proximity of Alex to her, compounded by the gentle touches she felt on her skin, she smiled as she turned her own head towards Alex, her lips grazing against the cheek of the other woman.

There was no need for words, Piper had never felt this way about anyone, how they moved together, how they were with one another, it was effortless. She placed a kiss on the corner of Alex's mouth as her fingers intertwined with those wrapped around her. She felt Alex shift behind her, a low hum of satisfaction escaping from the dark haired woman, and Piper knew, Alex was feeling the same.

As the song drew to an end, Piper took hold of Alex's hand, shifting her body from the embrace as she moved them away from the dance floor, the puzzled look on Alex's face questioned her, replaced with understanding as they neared the booth.

Polly and Pete were still sat at the table, beers in hand, faces close to one another as they chatted away, Pete occasionally kissing Polly on her cheek, causing the brunette to smile. Despite the more relaxed demeanour of Polly, Piper still felt Alex tense as they approached the table, but pulled her close before she dipped to slide onto the seat of the booth, "Alex, it's fine, please, sit.". She stroked the cover of the seat next to her, indicating exactly how close she wanted Alex to be.

As Polly and Pete noticed they were no longer alone, they pulled away from one another, to acknowledge the two, Pete cracking a wide smile at Alex, Polly a little less enthusiastic, but still attempting to be friendly none the less.

Alex offered Polly a tight smile, still guarding herself as she shuffled down the long seat to sit close to Piper, the blondes hand instantly resting on her thigh as she too shifted to sit as close as possible to Alex.

Pete was the first to speak, breaking the ice, his voice light and cheerful as he spoke, "Hey Alex, you looked like you were ready to punch that guys lights out earlier!"

Piper noticed how Alex shifted in her seat, eyes cast downwards, before she replied, "Yeah – well, scum like that need to know their place. They can't just do what they feel like…"

"Well, let me know if I ever piss you off – give me a chance to defend myself yeah?"

The relaxed laugh from Pete eased the tension that Piper noticed was creeping into Alex, her voice light as she laughed back, "I think you're safe Pete, but I'll give you a head start if it ever happens"

Piper, Alex and Pete settle into pleasant general conversation, as the other women drift steadily back to the booth, rounds of drinks keeping the atmosphere light and Piper could feel Alex relaxing once again.

Alex couldn't help but glance at Piper every so often, noting how each time she did, her heart seemed to skip at the sight before her, this gorgeous woman next to her, nestled close to her side, melting into her like it's the most natural place for her to be. Piper caught Alex looking at her on more than one occasion, every time it happened there was a brief moment where they would lose themselves in their thoughts, before they moved simultaneously to kiss one another again, gentle touches that say so much to both of them.

As the group continued to chat aimlessly, knocking back more beers than they could care to remember, Alex felt Pipers body getting heavy against her, the once firm grip on her thigh loosening as Piper slowly succumbed to the effects of the large amount of alcohol coursing through her.

"Looks like Chapman is using you as a pillow there Stretch – think she is done for the evening?" Nicky shouted across the table, nodding at Piper who had started to fall asleep against Alex, her eyelids fluttering at the mention of her name,

"I'm…not…sleepy….I'm…just… _resting_ …my…eyes…"

Alex and Nicky share a quiet laugh as Alex pulled Piper to her, whispering, "I think it is time you went home Pipes, you are practically snoring here!"

"Hey! I'm _content_ – just let me stay here with you Alex, I'm OK – I'm not-" before she finished her sentence, a yawn had broken from her lips which she tried to conceal, but failed miserably, causing Alex and Nicky to laugh at her.

"I'm flattered you don't want to go Pipes, but really – I think it's best you head home – I'm sure Nicky has a busy weekend planned for you all – you are gonna need to sleep at some point"

"Stretch has a point there Chapman – plus I don't want you passing out on me before we get home – there is no way I'm carrying your ass up all those flights of stairs again…You are heavier than you look."

As Alex untangled herself from around Piper, attempting to rouse her from her sleepy state at the same time, Nicky was had shifted from her stool at the other side of the booth, leaving Lorna with Poussey and Tasha, moving towards Piper.

"Come on sleeping beauty – lets get you home yeah. Geez – I pity anyone who's got to work with you tomorrow – you are going to have one serious hangover there…"

Alex noticed the glance between Polly and Nicky, but her attention quickly shot back to Piper who had wrapped her arms back around her waist in an attempt not to be moved.

"But Nicky…. _IdontwannagohomeNickkkky_ …. _IwannastayherewithAllllllll…"_

"I know Chapman – and gorgeous as you are – drool is not a good look on _anyone_ – so let's save Stretch here from that for now yeah?"

Alex laughed as Piper raised an arm slowly to the corner of her mouth – checking whether she had been caught drooling or not, her actions slow and disorientated in her sleepy state. With assistance from Nicky, the two managed to extract Piper from the booth, the movement waking her slightly as she stood, slightly slouched to the side of Alex, an arm still wrapped around Alex's waist, her head tucked into her shoulder, still not giving up keeping a hold on her.

"Mmmm. I think…I'm just gonna….yup…wait outside. I think I need some….ummm, fresh air"

"I'll go say my farewells to Red and order us a taxi, Piper! You listening? I'll be right behind you – don't be wandering off on me, ok?"

"OK Nicky…I'll be fine" Piper smiled as she made a start towards the exit of the bar, spinning round quickly as if she has forgotten something – the effect of the alcohol and her current state making her fall forward, Alex catching her in her arms, before she fell to the floor.

"Hmmm, always seems like you are there for me Alex, I like that…" Piper muttered as she nuzzled into Alex's neck, inhaling the sweet scent that drifted from her skin.

"For as long as you want me Pipes, I've got you" Alex whispered, not sure whether Piper heard her as the blonde pulled away from her, eyes half closed, placing a sloppy drunk kiss on her lips before she slowly walked towards the exit of the bar.

"I'll see you soon Alex. Thank you for tonight…"

Alex watched Piper walk away, but she couldn't bring herself to stand there much longer, so grabbed her jacket from the back of the booth, shrugging it on as she made her hurried goodbyes to the group. She went to follow but realised that there was no way she could go anywhere without going to the bathroom first. Seeing that Piper had not yet managed to leave the bar due to her slow pace, Alex reckoned if she hurried, she could go quickly and still be able to catch up to Piper before she made it outside.

After a few moments, Alex emerged from the bathroom, a quick glance around the bar confirmed that Nicky was still there, chatting to a woman who she assumed was Red, but not seeing Piper, Alex hurried to the exit to find her.

The cold night air cut against her skin as she stepped outside, pulling the collar of her leather jacket closer to her. It was a refreshing change from the warmth of the club, and helped to wake her senses that had been dulled by the alcohol and the sheer intoxication that was Piper.

Alex was alone on the sidewalk – concern hitting her as she realised that Piper was nowhere to be seen, her nerves jangling and her heart racing as her mind went into overdrive, swearing to herself for not following Piper out.

A clattering noise came abruptly out of the alleyway at the side of the bar, thinking that Piper has stumbled down there by mistake in her sleepy state, Alex turned quickly, and walked in the darkened alley, her breathing heavy as her heart pounded in her chest.

As her eyes adjusted in the dim light, she looked for the blonde hair of Piper, but couldn't see her – which only alarmed her further. Squinting against the darkness, she instead saw a shadowy figure of a tall man, his back to her, leaning against the wall, a hand stretched out to prop himself up. He wasn't far from the entrance to the alleyway – just enough of a way in to be covered by the poor light that hid his actions from passers by.

Initially Alex thought it was just another drunken reveller from the bar, struggling with the effect of too much alcohol – but as she took a second look, there was something about this man that made her uneasy.

Treading carefully to not make a sound, Alex made her way slowly into the alleyway, glancing back to the well lit sidewalk, Nicky still no where to be seen, her heart almost stopping as a familiar voice from earlier cut through the darkness like a knife,

"So, you think you would get away from me darlin'? Well, there ain't no one else around to stop me doin' as I please, so just be quiet now…"

Alex heard a muffled whimper from behind the man, and was quick to realise what was happening, her blood boiling as she continued to edge close to the creep who had bothered Piper earlier, whispering his name to herself as she focused on the bodies in the shadows, ' _Mendez'._

It wasn't long before Alex was soon in a position to see Piper clearly; she was cowering against the wall, eyes wide, her mouth covered by Mendez, preventing nothing louder than a whimper to escape.

Alex saw red.

* * *

It happened too quickly for Piper to fight against it. She had been stood on the sidewalk waiting for Nicky, her arms across her body trying to warm herself against the cold night air, when without warning, she had been pulled from behind, dragged into the alleyway, Piper cursing herself for being caught unaware – unable to fight the man off.

She had been pulled just far enough into the alleyway for them not to be seen – but as she had attempted to call out to anyone who may have been near the entrance to the bar – he'd slammed her against the wall. The move had knocked the wind out of her lungs, as well as throwing her head against the wall in the process. A rough hand clamped over her mouth, hissing threats into her ear about ' _keeping quiet – or else she'd have something to scream about'_.

Piper had closed her eyes, recognising the voice from earlier, trying to calm her breathing, trying to focus on anything but the veiled threat, grabbing at any way out of this. But the hand over her mouth was restricting the air she could breathe, and she began to feel faint, a whimper escaping her as she struggled against Mendez.

He was speaking to her, but she couldn't focus on the words, just on his body as he pushed himself against her, his hand still heavy against her mouth, and she began to fear what he planned to do to her.

But just as quickly as he had pulled her into the alleyway, he was pulled away from her, his right shoulder jerked back sharply, spinning him away from her. As Piper opened her eyes, focus slowly adjusting in the poor light, she watched him twist in the opposite direction, falling to the ground, blood pouring from his nose as he hit the ground hard, writhing on the ground, clutching his face.

Pipers legs started to give out from underneath her, her eyes closing as the fear turns into welcome relief, her breath heavy as her lungs draw in the cold night air sharply, the back of her head throbbing.

But she didn't reach the ground, instead she felt another set of arms around her – but she's not fearful of these – Piper didn't need to open her eyes to know who it is who has her in their tight, secure embrace, the familiar scent that covers her, calming her instantly. It's the same pair of arms that have held her so close so many times already this evening; it's the same scent that already feels so much like home to her. _Alex_.

Alex is holding on to her so tightly that Piper is pressed right up against her chest, able to feel the pounding of Alex's heart against her cheek, able to hear the heavy ragged breaths as Alex struggles to pull enough air into her lungs, as she repeats over and over " _It's OK, you're OK, it's OK, you're OK_ ".

Confusion begins to drift across her thoughts as she tries to make sense of what is going on around her. Piper can hear movement, shouting. Grunts and groans and shouted words, muffled by the arms around her. Alex shifts around her, altering her stance, moving her slowly away from the noise, making it harder for her to discern the muffled conversations of those around her.

After what seems like hours, Piper feels Alex's arms relax around her, light touches to her cheek as Alex gently places her hands on her face, lifting her head slowly until she is looking into those mesmerising green eyes.

Even in the darkness of the alley, those eyes still sparkle – but Piper can see there seems to be something darker behind them now, something she hadn't seen there before, but she's not afraid of it – just yearns to know what caused it.

Alex leans down towards her, her voice low and calming,

"Piper, are you OK? Tell me you are OK…" The words to reply don't manage to make it out of her throat, so she nods, slowly, not wanting to break her gaze with those eyes that are looking at her with so much concern. "My god Piper, I thought…When I saw him with you… _fuck!_ But it's OK. It's sorted – Nicky's here now. She's gonna take you home, OK?"

Piper nods again, but can't bring herself to move towards Nicky, who moves to stand close to her, arms open wide. Piper just can't let her evening end like this, as she struggles to force her words out, barely above a whisper, "Alex…I'm sorry Alex…"

"Piper – there is nothing for you to be sorry about. It's that _bastard_ Mendez…" Piper can hear Alex's voice break with the emotion, Nicky stepping in as Alex looks away from Piper, tears threatening to spill.

"He got what was coming to him. Red's boys are finishing what Stretch here started…he's not going to be bothering anyone again." There is anger in Nickys voice that is not unnoticed by Piper. Nicky looks to Alex and can see that the tall woman is barely holding it together, her breathing heavy as she attempts to calm herself, trying to remain calm for Piper, not wanting to upset her further. Nicky looks back to Piper, her voice low and gentle as she speaks again, "Come on Chapman, we need to get you home."

Piper felt Alex's hands drop to her side, letting Nicky move her away, but as she takes those tentative steps, Piper is very aware that Alex doesn't follow her, whipping her head over her shoulder, Piper can see her and her heart breaks. Alex is still stood at the entrance to the alley, her head hanging down, shoulders sagging as if the weight of the recent occurrence is bearing down on her. She looks to her right hand, touching the tender skin, stretching and curling her fingers, testing the pain she feels, looking at the bruises already starting to form.

Just as Piper opened her mouth to call out to Alex to come with them, it was in that moment that hell broke loose, and Piper just wanted to curl up in ball and cry.

In that moment, as Nicky helped a clearly shaken Piper towards the front of the bar, as Alex remained in the shadows, Polly burst out of the door, taking one look at the scene and judges. Judges Alex in the only way Polly knows how, and there is nothing Piper can do to stop her.

"What the _fuck_ happened here Alex? If you have hurt her – I _swear_ –

Polly rounded on Alex, screaming at her, jabbing her finger into her shoulder, but there was no reaction from the taller woman, instead Alex just looked over Polly's head towards Piper and Nicky, the hurt clear on her face at the accusations, causing Piper to cry out in anguish at what she is witnessing, but could do nothing to stop it, the words sticking in her throat as the two woman shouted.

"Are you even listening to me – I knew it – I knew you would hurt-"

"If I have hurt her? If _I_ \- Are you _fucking_ kidding me? Do you think that little of me that you think I would _hurt_ Piper?"

"Well – tell me what I am meant to think Alex? Look at her – just _look_ at her! Piper was fine a moment ago – then _you_ follow her out here and now she's a fucking mess. You telling me that's not down to you? I told her to be careful with you – I'm just looking out for her - _Alex_."

"I can't fucking believe this – fuck you Polly, _fuck_ you. You know – sometimes I wonder whether it's even worth trying, when prissy, stuck up _bitches_ like you still judge me." Alex barged into Polly, pushing her out of the way before glancing to Piper, her eyes stinging with tears, as she turned to walk away. Nicky was fast on her feet, leaving Piper for a moment to confront Polly, her eyes darting wildly as she kept an eye on Piper, as well as Alex.

"Fuck! Polly! Shut your goddamn mouth. Who in their right mind accuses people like that?"

"Nicky – don't be defending her – have you seen what state she has left Piper in?"

"Damn right I am defending Alex – because I _know_ what she's done – she didn't attack Piper – or whatever crazy ass scenario you have playing out in that stupid little brain of yours…"

"No? So what _has_ she done to make you defend her so badly? There is no way Piper is like that for no good reason…"

"Damn straight there is a good reason…" Nicky drew up straight, keeping an eye on Piper in case she faltered, knowing that she would hear exactly what happened, "Alex beat up that creep that was coming onto Piper earlier and who practically forced himself on her a moment ago. Seems like he grabbed her when she was out here with no one else around. I made it out here just as Alex took him down – with one fucking punch. Then you come out here – fucking accusing her of attacking Piper – you are such a fucking… _arrrgh_! I don't even have the words Polly! I don't have the _fucking_ words to describe how monumental your fuck up is…"

The look of surprise was clear on Polly's face, her lips moved, but no sound came out, any other time Nicky would have welcomed the opportunity to compare her face to that of a goldfish, but her anger was running away with her. Nicky cast a glance to Piper who was stood shaking on the sidewalk, clearly piecing everything together – eyes darting to the end of the street where Alex was fading into the distance.

"So yeah – well _fucking_ done Polly. The only one who was here to actually look out for Piper when she needed us the most – and you managed to insult her, no _accuse_ her – and fuck up everything." Nicky took a breath, ready to continue her tirade, but in that moment, the taxi they had been waiting on pulled up, and her words changed.

"Do me a favour, get Piper in that taxi – but don't let it leave with out me – I'll be back in a minute."

As Nicky stepped away from Polly, she hugged Piper closely to her, speaking softly to her before started to jog away, "Don't worry Piper – I'll make it right – just get in the taxi yeah – get warm, it's fuckin' freezing out here."

Piper watched Nicky make her way down the street – following the direction Alex had walked moments ago, before turning to a stunned looking Polly, both woman taking in Nicky's reconstruction of the events that led them to be stood together outside the bar. Piper turned to Polly, her voice a low growl as she moved towards the waiting taxi, "I swear Polly, if you have fucked this up between Alex and I, that's it for us."

Nicky cursed under her breath as she once again found herself chasing after Alex, hoping she can catch up with her before she lost sight of her, or before her lungs caught on fire. Making a mental note to do more cardio once in a while, she forced the air out of her lungs – managing to shout to Alex before she rounded the corner, "Hey Stretch! Wait up yeah? Fuck man – how come it's always me running after your lanky ass?"

Alex stopped dead, turning to face the voice, the brief pause in her movements allowing Nicky to catch up to her, her voice low, as she speaks to Nicky, "Just leave it Nicky…"

"No. I won't. Don't you dare let Polly ruin this evening for you… Wait! Come back here – I've not finished talking - stop you _fucking_ _idiot_!"

As Nicky had leaned over to try and catch her breath – Alex had decided to carry on walking, not wanting the confrontation with Nicky, only to try and filter through the thoughts and memories swirling through her mind in that moment. She stopped again when Nicky called her a fucking idiot, her mouth open to reply when Nicky managed to recover enough to carry on her tirade,

"Look – not everyone would have done what you did tonight – you stepped up for Piper this evening when none of us were around to help her…"

"You are telling me you wouldn't have hit him?"

"Like a shot Stretch – but he's got that whole height advantage over me – I'd have probably gone for the knees…" Nicky wavered as she tried to lighten the mood, relief spreading through her as she saw a slight smile waver at the edge of Alex's mouth,

"I would have though ankles were more your thing, you angry midget…"

Nicky chuckled at the earlier reference, the attempt at humour still not masking the hurt and anger she could still hear in Alex's voice,

"That's the spirit Stretch!" Nicky moved closer, laying a tentative hand on Alex's arm as she continued, "Look, don't leave like this – come back with us," Her words were soft as she glanced at Alex's hand that looked swollen and sore.

"Looks like you need a little TLC yourself."

Alex shifted uncomfortably on the spot – her gaze moving between the concern look on Nicky's face to further down the street to where Piper was struggling against Polly, who was attempting to bundle her into the awaiting taxi. "I don't want to upset her anymore Nicky, she doesn't need to be dealing with _this_ right now – just – make sure she's OK yeah?"

Nicky studied Alex for a moment, under the dim street light she could tell there was more going on with this woman than she had let on to any of them. Whatever she meant by ' _dealing with this'_ Nicky wasn't certain of, but she sure as hell knew that walking away from Piper was not the best thing for her, or Piper. Her voice was firm as she spoke again, her eyes locked on those of Alex, "I'm pretty sure that _you_ aren't the one upsetting her right now – Polly has gone above the call of duty in that respect…"

"Thanks Nicky – but really – I just…" Alex sighed as she struggled with the emotions running through her, not entirely sure how to explain what was going on with her, how much to burden Nicky with. She didn't want to leave Piper like this – not after the amazing evening they had spent together, but the recent actions were dragging up bad memories that she needed to deal with, something that she needed to do alone, "I want to…it's just…."

"Hey Stretch – I get it, it's been an emotional evening... I'll look after your girl for your tonight – but I shit you not, after what I saw going on with you two tonight – you'd best not be flaking out on me…"

Alex snapped her head up quickly, her eyes meeting Nicky's, the resolve in them clear in the evening light – there was no way she was using Piper, and dreaded the thought that Nicky could think that, "It's not like that at all Nicky…"

"Yeah- I get that. What I am trying to say is, whatever it is you have – it's worth hanging on to, shit – you've known her what? Twelve hours – and you are already prepared to fight for her! Plus, I ain't ever seen Piper this way with anyone, and I've see the way you look at her, I know you feel it too."

"I do – I didn't want the evening to end like this…"

"Then tell her."

"Nicky – I can't come with you – I just need to…"

"I know – you need to settle, get your mind in order - whatever – I get it. But call her – text her – _something_ …"

"I didn't get her number" Alex's voice was quiet, realising after all this, all the time spent with Piper, she didn't ask her for number.

"You've got it, you big dumbass"

"No I don't – I only have yours Nicky."

"And here's me thinking you've got a brain in that head of yours…I gave you a _number,_ you merely _assumed_ it was mine."

A small smile starts to creep at the corners of her mouth, as Alex realised what Nicky meant, lifting her head, she looked to Nicky, as usual, stood with a wild grin and a look of mischief about her, "Thanks 'sweet cheeks' "

Nicky slapped Alex on the arm, and turned to walk back towards Piper. "Oh, don't be making any plans for the weekend – you and that right hook of yours have scored a ticket to the hottest party at the Hamptons – courtesy of yours truly!"

"I'm not gate-crashing your weekend Nicky-" Alex called out after her, not wanting Nicky to take pity on her.

Nicky is halfway between Alex and Piper as she turns back to face Alex, shouting to make sure she is heard "Hey, shut it! We look after our own, and after that back there – you've proved to _me_ you are one of us – it's a done deal – I won't hear another word about it _Vause."_

Her back is turned once more – and heads towards the taxi, where Piper is still stood on the sidewalk – attempting to watch the interaction between Nicky and Alex.

As Nicky reaches Polly, she pushes past, a timely shove of her shoulder sends Polly off balance, nearly stumbling to the ground. Nicky quickly pulled Piper into the taxi with her, reeling off the address to the driver as they pull away quickly.

Alex watched as the taxi pulls away from the front of the bar, her mind still considering Nicky's words and what she meant, at the same time shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket to attempt to warm them up, wincing as the tender skin on her right hand comes into contact with the cold leather. Her left hand closes around her phone, and she pulls it out, unlocking the screen with a flick of her thumb.

Opening her contacts list, a wide smile covers her face as she changes the name Nicky put into her phone all those hours earlier. She hesitates before tapping out a quick message – hitting send before she thinks otherwise, then shoves her hand back into her pocket and starts walking home, the cool night air helping to sort out the many thoughts flooding through her mind, one more present than others, _'Piper'._

As the taxi makes its way to her apartment, Piper was still trying to wrap an understanding of the evening events around her own thoughts and feelings, which meant Nicky was currently facing a barrage of questions, "I just don't get it Nic. After everything this evening – why would Alex not come back with us…with _me_?"

"Piper, she'll have her reasons – I think our girl Alex is just as complicated as you are – just give her time. Plus she's had to deal with a fair share of Chapman drama this evening, more than most of us get in a whole year…"

"But that's just it! She practically _saves_ me from being molested – _twice_ – then _punches_ a guys lights out – but is worried about upsetting me? Does she really think I'd blame her for what happened? That I won't like her because she hit someone who was _trying to hurt me_? I don't get it Nicky…"

"Look. She gave you a chance to explain the whole shit-storm that was Larry – just let Vause tell you her reasons for tonight in her own time. I can tell she cares a lot for you already – just – _patience_ Chapman – patience…"

"I know it's just I…hold on. Vause? You called her _Vause_?"

"Yeah…so?" Nicky turned her head as if to look out of the window – she knew where Piper was heading with this as she saw her own smile reflected on the window.

"Not Stretch, or string-bean, or whatever – but _Vause_?"

"Not really seeing your point, _Chapman_ "

"Yeah you do"

Nicky paused before turning to look back at Piper, her smile gentle as she looked to Piper, "Yeah – I do."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the journey as Piper smiled to herself, knowing it takes a lot for Nicky to accept people into their circle of friends, keeping people at arms length more often than not. Her shift from a nickname to Alex's actually surname spoke volumes of what Nicky thought about Alex.

The gentle motion of the taxi was causing Pipers eyelids to lower, and she was all but falling asleep until a vibration in her pocket caused her to stir. Curious as to who it was from, Piper smiled as she saw the name saved into her only phone a few hours earlier, tapping her code to unlock the screen, she failed to contain her elation as she opened up the message,

 _ **Alex: I meant what I said earlier. For as long as you want me, I've got you. I'll see you tomorrow, A.V. x**_

Piper read the message two more times before drawing the phone to her chest, and sighing, quiet words escaping her lips as she leaned against Nicky, her eyes finally closing as she succumbed to the rocking of the taxi, lulling her to sleep.

" _I've got you too"_

* * *

AN: So yeah - sorry for keeping you all waiting for this - but as you can see its a bit of a beast ( **WB79** \- I think have fulfilled my promise now of an even longer chapter?), plus the story has evolved as I was writing - which changed the way it was heading - so I've been struggling to get it to where I wanted it to be - without it being awful. Hopefully I have managed to do that. I do think I have melted my brain with this though - so I may need to start posting shorter chapters from now on!

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far - I say it every time - but I honestly really appreciate every single review - it really makes me smile when I hear that you like this - that it's not 12K words of absolute dribble... so please - tell me what you have enjoyed / what you hope to see :)

I'm now going to have a lie down in a darkened room whilst my mind recovers enough to start the next chapter... ;)


	9. Chapter 8

The past few days have been horrendous.

If you are reading this – and have been affected, my thoughts are with you, it's not a lot, but I hope that is something. I can't begin to imagine what it is like for you, or any one of the many people affected by the actions of a few.

I think it is important that we don't let these people stop us. That they don't make us afraid, they don't make us hate, instead of love.

Together we are stronger.

Vive la France

* * *

The section in italics indicates a flashback / time in Alex's past…but I think it should be apparent :)

* * *

Piper woke slowly as the chill in the air of her apartment caused her body to involuntary quiver at the coolness around her. As she opened her eyes, her bedroom was still cast in shadows, the morning sun not yet forcing its way through her window. As she tried to focus on what lay around her, attempting to discern the time, Piper tried to recall why her head hurt so much. She tried to recall why she was lying on top of her duvet rather than underneath it, and tried to recall why she was still wearing her dress from last night.

Pushing an arm out to her side, she caught the edge of the duvet, rolled in the opposite direction, wrapping herself up in the warmth that followed, groaning as the movement caused her head to spin. Piper closed her eyes and tried to recall anything, but the warmth that now embraced her quickly lulled her back into a dreamless sleep, before she was able to remember anything.

The next time Piper opened her eyes, her room was lighter, the soft early morning light of a new day hiding behind her drawn curtains, slivers of light peaking through the small gap down the middle where they didn't quite join. Piper groaned and rolled over, wrapping herself tighter within the duvet cover once more - closing her eyes again as she fell back to sleep.

The third time Piper woke up she did so with a start, sitting bolt upright before struggling against the duvet that enveloped her, reaching towards her bedside table, as she attempted to locate her phone, but coming up with nothing. "Shit, shit, shit, shit…" Piper leaned over the side of her bed to see if her phone had been knocked off at some point whilst she slept, but still came up with nothing.

"Lookin' for something Blondie?" The voice behind her was unmistakably Nicky, and if Piper turned round Piper knew she would also find a shit eating grin plastered on her friends face as well.

"Nicky have you seen my phone…its not where I normally put it and I need to know the time…"

"Both of these I can help you with Chapman. Your phone is in your kitchen, and its just gone nine o'clock".

Piper froze. She'd overslept - she was meant to be at the store for nine this morning to open up that had been the deal for her leaving early yesterday, Polly was going to kill her. "Shit! Nicky - I'm meant to be at the store, like, now!…Why didn't you wake me?"

"What? And miss this early morning drama show? No way!"

"Nicky! That doesn't help!"

"What? Chill out Chapman - it's all good!"

"Nicky! It's far from good - Polly is gonna kill me"

"No she won't. In fact - after what she did last night she's lucky she's still breathing if you ask me…"

As Piper looked to Nicky, confusion on her face, a memory from last night hit her with a force _'I swear Polly - if you' have fucked this up between Alex and I, that's it for us…'_

" _Alex_ …"

"That alcohol haze lifting Chapman?…Look I've squared it with prissy pants - chill out". Piper sat on the bed, even more confused than when Nicky first spoke, calling after her wild haired friend as she turned and padded away from Pipers bedroom, back into the main space of the apartment.

" Nicky - what do you mean? _Nicky_!"

Scrambling out of the duvet, Piper managed to stand and was about to follow Nicky when she caught sight of herself in the mirror - hair a mess, last night's outfit still on. "Shit! Nicky I'm grabbing a shower and getting dressed. Then I'm heading to work and hopeful Polly doesn't make me work every late shift this week…"

"Fine Chapman - but I've told you - its sorted!" Nicky called out, as Piper bundled herself into the bathroom.

Piper turned on the shower, waiting for her creaky old boiler to warm up before she stepped in, as she stood there with the warm water washing over her, her hangover started to easy away, her mind cleared enough for her to start recalling scenes from the night before. She was consumed with thoughts of Alex, holding her, dancing with her, kissing her… Piper drew a hand to her lips - fingertips gently touching as if trying to find any trace left of anything left behind of those other lips.

But the happy memories didn't last long, as her mind jolted and reminders of the other things that happened that night floated across her thoughts instead; Larry, Mendez, Polly accusing Alex. Alex walking away.

 _Shit_.

Piper turned the shower off, stepping out quickly and wrapped a towel around her, not bothering to get dressed she walked through her apartment to Nicky, who was stretched out on her sofa, watching reruns of some god awful chat show. Standing at the end of the sofa, she swatted at Nicky's feet to get her attention, who turned her head away from the TV set towards Piper, a grin on her face as she noticed the blonde stood in just a towel, hair dripping wet.

"Pretty sure you can't go into work looking like that Blondie…"

"Tell me what happened Nicky."

"Well - from the look of you, you took a shower, you got wet…generally how things go when you shower Piper…"

"Nicky! Be serious! Last night - Alex - after Polly…When you caught up with her, what did she say to you?"

" Not much to be fair…"

"I was watching Nicky - you were talking about something."

"Yeah - you, you dumb ass! Look, I don't know for certain - there was something about her though - she was shaken up - looked like she'd seen a ghost or somethin'. But despite that - whatever she was dealing with she was still concerned about you."

Piper sat on the arm of her sofa, pulling the towel around her, "She text me you know, when we were in the taxi"

"Yeah - I know. You wouldn't stop mumbling her name. You couldn't work your feet to get up those damn stairs by yourself but that damn mouth of yours was working just fine...Alex, Alex, _Alex_ …All I bloody heard until you fell asleep."

Piper threw a cushion at Nicky, laughing as it hit her friend square in the face, "Is that why I woke up still in my dress?"

"I love you an' all Chapman - but it took all my energy to get your skinny ass up here and into your apartment…you really are heavier than you look ya know!" Nicky laughed as Piper looked down at her, pretending to look shocked, "Anyway - go get dressed and you can buy me breakfast, I'm not eating any of that weird shit you have in your cupboards."

"Shit - Nicky - work! I need to be in work!" Piper stood up quickly, remembering why she'd been in the shower in the first place, starting to scramble around before Nicky grabbed hold of her arm.

"No, you don't. When will you learn to listen to me, hey? Polly phoned earlier whilst you were still in that little tequila coma of yours- checking you were OK. I told her you'd be much better with time off work, considering all she had put you through last night."

"Nicky! You didn't!"

"I did, and she agreed, more fool her. She feels awful - severe case of foot in mouth syndrome blah, blah, blah, and I knew you'd just forgive her straight off - so I negotiated on your behalf…Thanks to me – you have the rest of the week off!" Nicky let go of Piper, folding her arms across her chest, puffing it up, looking every inch proud of her achievement in getting one over on Polly. Something that was pretty much a full time job for Nicky.

"I wouldn't have forgiven her…" Piper saw the knowing look on Nicky's face, "Well, not straight away at least…"

"Whatever. I don't care - but at least it means you've got so free time to spend with Vause when we all come back from the Hamptons….you know - _alone_...get to know her a bit better if you catch my drift…"

Piper chose to ignore the insane grin, the wiggling eyebrows and the look of mischief on Nicky's face, instead focusing on something else, "When we _all_ come back from the Hamptons?"

"Uuh- huh"

"Did you invite Alex to the party this weekend?"

"May have done…"

"Nicky…."

"Would it matter if I didn't?"

" _Nicky_! Just tell me…!"

"OK - yes! I invited Vause, her and that fucking awesome right hook of hers! Aww - it was sweet man! Mendez went down like - POW!"

Nicky jumped up from the sofa, taking a fighting stance in front of Piper, jabbing at the air as she imitated a boxer, throwing punches left and right.

"So that's what she meant…" Nicky stopped and looked at Piper, hands hanging in the air, puzzled by the vague comment, "In the text she sent me - she said 'see you tomorrow', I didn't think much of it… Did she definitely say she would come?"

"Well - she didn't say no exactly…Did you text her back?"

"Shit, no! I fell asleep before I could…where's my phone Nic? Where's my phone?"

Nicky fell back onto the sofa, resuming the relaxed position she'd been in a moment before, one arm in the arm waving behind her, as Piper bustled around searching for her phone, "Kitchen counter. Tell her meet us outside Gloria's - two o'clock yeah?" Nicky heard a muttered "got it" from Piper before her friend retreated back into her bedroom, the door closing behind her. She shook her head, picked up the remote and flicked through the channels once more before finding "Americas most wanted", settling into the sofa, waiting for Piper to emerge once more from her bedroom.

* * *

Alex awoke early - in fact, if she was truthful to herself she had barely slept, thoughts of how the night had ended breaking her sleep, keeping her from a restful night. It wasn't helped that she had spent a second night sleeping on her sofa; she desperately needed her bed back from storage.

She picked up her phone from the coffee table at the side of the sofa, glancing at the display, checking the time, but also seeing if Piper had replied to her message, but there was nothing. Alex concluded it was late when she sent it and as it was now just after seven in the morning, she also reckoned Piper would be nursing a hangover from hell. She tapped a quick message, wanting Piper to know she was thinking about her as soon as she woke up, a smile on her face as the words _'Morning Pipes - hope you are OK - see you later, AV x'_ made their way across the city.

Sitting up from the sofa, Alex put her phone back on the coffee table and looked around her sparse apartment, mentally creating her list for the day. Arranging to get her belongings back from the storage company was the main thing, but the office didn't open for another hour, so her gaze fell to the piles of bags that were still in her hallway.

Pulling herself up, Alex quickly made a pot of coffee before tackling the first task of the day, the welcoming aroma soon wafting through her apartment, the bitter taste of the dark liquid waking her senses as she made a start emptying the various suitcases and bags, sorting through their contents. She moved quickly, despite the lack of sleep, the coffee seemed to be doing its job. The bags and cases were soon gone, shoved back into the cupboard they had been pulled from all those many months before, the space they had occupied on the floor now decorated with piles of clothing that needed washing, those that were clean, along with her laptop, a notebook and the few personal things she had brought back with her.

Alex placed the laptop and notebook on her coffee table before scooping up the biggest pile of clothes, and headed to her washing machine, praising her past self for having the presence of mind to buy detergent with the few grocery items the day before.

After loading the machine Alex glanced at her phone, still nothing from Piper - it was still early, but she resisted sending another message. She smiled to herself, a shaking her head slightly as she thought how she was acting like a lovesick teenager, waiting on their crush to acknowledge them. Alex was never usually the type to act this way, but with Piper, it was different, _she_ could be different; her emotions were all over the place with regards to this beautiful creature, who had consumed her thoughts so completely in such a short amount of time.

Grabbing herself another cup of coffee from the still warm pot, Alex sat back down on the sofa, placing the chipped mug on the low table in front of her as she reached for her phone that just beeped with a new message.

Thinking it might be Piper, Alex's fingers couldn't seem to work fast enough to unlock the screen, before a smile broken out on her face. It wasn't a message from Piper - but an email from her mom, just full of daft photos from her first night in Vegas. As she flicked through the photos on her phone, smiling at her mom's wide smile in each photo, Alex began to feel the drowsiness creeping into her body. Coming to the end of the email, she tossed the phone to the side of her, thinking she would reply later, and leaned her head back, against the big cushions, heavy eyelids closing as tiredness took her, thoughts of her mom and Piper dancing across her mind. It wasn't long before sleep took hold of her, plunging her into those memories she'd rather forget.

 _Alex had come home to find her girlfriend sat at the counter in their kitchen, a large glass of wine in her hand, an empty bottle at the side of her, another in the sink. As she had entered, she spotted Sylvie's two brothers, stand up from the sofa to face her, she glared at them as the hairs on her neck stood on end, her body sensing the tension in the room, preparing itself for what may happen._

 _Having heard the front door open, Sylvie had turned on the bar stool to face Alex as she came in, but since she was near enough inebriated, she nearly toppled off, pushing Alex away from her forcibly as she had rushed forward trying to catch her, words loud, starting to slur as she spoke,_

 _"Get your fuckin' …cheatin' hands off me 'Lex. I know…what you're up to…" she trailed off, grabbing at the glass on the counter top, deep red spots forming on her white top as her lips briefly missed the rim before drinking._

 _"Look, Sylvie, I don't know what you think is going on, but I have the right to know what you are accusing me of!"_

 _"You should know 'Lex…you've been the one… creeping around with that, that, red head recently…"_

 _"Red head?" Alex paused at the accusation, her thoughts flashing, quickly realising who Sylvie meant, "You mean Becki?"_

 _"The bitch has a name! Becki is it? So you don't deny it?"_

 _Alex noticed the two men step around each side of the sofa making a move towards her and Sylvie, but her focus remained on her girlfriend, who still had hold of the glass, wine sloshing over the top as it was waved around. "You think I'm sleeping with Becki now? I can't fuckin' believe you Sylvie - I thought we were past this months ago."_

 _"Don't deny it 'Lex - I saw you today, coming out of that coffee shop, laughin' and a jokin'…that was hours ago - where you been since, huh? Probably at hers, fucking each other senseless yeah?"_

 _Alex exhaled sharply, exasperated and annoyed with her girlfriend, "Becki is my editor, Sylvie - my fucking editor. We met this morning to grab coffee before heading to the office to work on my latest chapters…."_

 _"That was hours ago 'Lex - hours ago…"_

 _Alex pulled her phone from her pocket, bringing up the number of her publishers, before holding it out to Sylvie, "Call the fucking office if you don't believe me then - I've been there all day. All fucking day, Sylvie - and I've come home to you…to this…" she waved her arms around the room, indicating towards the two men, still taking small steps, narrowing the space between them; towards the bottles of wine on the counter; towards her girlfriend, "I just can't Sylvie, I just can't…."_

 _"I just can't - what? Alex? What is it that you can't fucking do? "_

 _Before Alex could answer, she felt large, rough hands wrap tightly around her neck from behind her, squeezing her throat, causing her to gulp for air. The over-powering smell of cheap aftershave filling the space around her as a voice, rough like gravel to match the hands, came close to her ear, "You need to stop fucking around Alex, you know we don't take kindly to people messing with our family, thought you would have learnt your lesson last time…Sort it out, otherwise you will wish this was the last time you saw us…"_

 _Alex retaliated, jabbing her elbow down, connecting with the ribs of the man stood behind her. Surprised by the movement, the hands around her throat relaxed. As the air rushed back into her lungs, Alex spun around, facing the larger of Sylvie's two brothers, pushing both her hands into his shoulders as hard as she manage, her voice rasping as it recovered from the constricting hold that had been there moments before,_

 _"Don't you fucking touch me! Don't you, fucking, touch me again." The brother stood his ground, smirking as Alex pushed into him once more, the taunting face riling her, as she spoke again, "I'm pretty certain that restraining order on you means you shouldn't be here, let alone wrapping your hands around my throat! So I suggest you both fuck off, now, before I call the police and get you locked up for assault!"_

 _It wasn't anger - but fear that was fuelling Alex. She'd been here before, the same drunk accusations, the same over-protective brothers that had started to take Sylvie's screwed up thoughts as gospel over the actual truth._

 _It began as threats, Sylvie would convince herself Alex was cheating on her, take solace in several bottles of wine, then call her brothers. It was something Alex could handle at first, heated exchanges and veiled threats that led to nothing._

 _At first._

 _Then they took to following her, checking up on her every move, not that she had anything to hide, but knowing she was being watched, judged, made her uneasy, she was always on edge, their relationship was tested, arguments increased, Sylvie drank more and the accusations kept coming._

 _Then it got physical._

 _Three months ago it happened again, Sylvie had got drunk. Sylvie accused her. Sylvie phoned her brothers._

 _The threats thrown around the room soon escalated and became physical, the brothers had caught Alex by surprise, and they really went to town on her. She'd ended up in hospital, broken ribs, a broken arm, a fractured leg and a glorious array of bruises, including two black eyes that a Giant Panda would have been envious of._

 _Alex had gone down fighting though, the cuts on her knuckles testament to the fact she'd managed to inflict some form of injury, but there was two of them, and only one of her. Sylvie hadn't stopped them - she had passed out from all the alcohol before they started on her, only waking up after her brothers had left, after Alex had come round and dialled an ambulance for herself._

 _As Alex lay in a hospital bed, Sylvie had promised to stop drinking, to trust Alex, to get help. The police insisted on a restraining order, which kept the brothers away, and eased Alex's mind, and whilst she stayed at home and healed, everything was good. Sylvie became the person she had met all those many months back, but it was short lived. As Alex got better, she went back to her routine, went out of the house more, and Sylvie slipped back to her old ways._

 _Alex shoved at the man in front of her again, knocking him slightly off balance as she did so, masking any form of emotion in her voice as she spoke again, her words clear and strong,_

 _"Get the fuck out of my house. Now"_

 _She glared as the two men looked to one another, before they turned and walked out of her house, their hard, rough voices laughing as the door slammed behind them, mocking her._

 _With the door closed, her whole body sagged as the she let everything go, the fear, the anger, the panic. Turning to face Sylvia, she looked at her for a moment, before removing the glass of wine from her hand, finding no resistance as she did so. Moving round the counter she poured the wine down the sink, reached for the one remaining bottle in the rack, opened it and did the same, her eyes watching the dark liquid swirling in front of her before it disappeared._

 _Moving back round to Sylvie she stood in front of her, waiting for her girlfriend to look up at her. Alex only spoke when Sylvie finally raised her head, her voice was quiet now, calming, not a hint of anger to be found. After all these months of being strong, of putting up with all the crap and all the abuse, she was done. She had finally been defeated. She was tired, and she was broken._

 _"You need help Sylvie - beyond what I can and have tried to do." Alex sighed, lowering her gaze for a moment before looking back to Sylvie, "I'm going to help you get through this, but I can't do_ _this_ _anymore." Alex moved her hand in the small space that fell between them, indicating first to herself, then Sylvie. "I can't be with someone who can't…no - won't trust me. Someone who lets their brothers continually break me down, to then beat me up…someone who doesn't say a word to defend me. I've tried Sylvie, I really have - but I just can't…"_

 _Alex felt arms wrap around her, the shaking of her girlfriend's body as she sobbed against her. She heard her mumbled words, of promises she knew would be broken._

 _"I'm sorry Alex, I'll try - I promise. I'll be better…for us."_

 _"We've been here before Sylvie, and look where we are, no further on than a couple of months ago, just this time I'm lucky not to be lying in a hospital bed, or worse. If we are honest, I mean truly honest, I don't think there has ever even been an 'us'. You couldn't trust me enough to make it happen."_

 _They stayed in their embrace, each wordlessly accepting the end of their relationship, neither feeling the need to say anything more. As Alex felt Sylvie's body begin to relax against her, she picked her up in her arms, and carried her to the sofa, lying her down before covering her with a blanket and letting her rest._

 _Sylvie muttered a 'thank you 'Lex' as she drifted off to sleep, and Alex watched her for a moment, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear. She quietly contemplated the woman in front of her, trying to discern at which point it had all started to go so wrong, then wondering if it had ever been right in the first place._

 _Alex walked into the room she used as an office, sat at her desk and began making calls, ensuring everything would be sorted for when Sylvia woke up. After her final call, Alex gently rubbed the tender patches on her neck, sensitive to even the lightest of touches; she didn't need a mirror to know there would be bruises there come the morning. Finally she brought her head down into her hands, resting for a moment before she eventually let go and started sobbing, the weight of the last few months finally lifting from her shoulders._

* * *

Alex woke with a start, sitting bolt upright, hands flying up to her neck, her arm, then to her sides, feeling her ribs, her breathing quick. Gasping as she took in her surroundings she realised where she was and sighed heavily, the panic lifting, relief flooding her body. Alex closed her eyes for a moment; attempting to centre herself, pull her focus back from those events she so desperately wanted to distance herself from.

She leaned her body back against the sofa, allowing her thoughts to settle, which inevitably meant she starting thinking about a certain gorgeous, blue-eyed blonde.

Alex couldn't quite figure what it was about Piper that had made her open up so easily to her. She had been with Sylvie for nearly two years before they split up, and not once had Alex ever felt as comfortable, so at ease, as she had done with Piper yesterday; it had taken Alex months to tell Sylvie about her past, yet last night she hadn't given it a second thought.

Even with all the drama at the bar, that sap of a man Larry, _fucking_ _Mendez_ , that prissy, stuck up, judgemental bitch Polly, but even with all that going on, all that had truly mattered to her was Piper.

There was nothing more she had wanted than to get in that taxi and go home with Piper. To wake up next to her, holding her tight, to be the first one to see that bright, dazzling smile of a morning, to _be_ that reason for that smile.

 _Fuck_.

Alex cursed at herself, the words hanging in the cool air of her apartment, annoyed with herself for missing a perfect chance to be with Piper. She could have had that; she could have gone with her, but instead she had let her past get the better of her.

It had all been too much, too raw - seeing Mendez with Piper, in a split second she had been taken back to the moment Sylvie's brothers had attacked her, however there in the alleyway she'd been able to do something about it.

This time she fought back, this time she had had the upper hand, and for the briefest of moments after her punch had connected with his face, Alex had felt good, better in fact and that's what had scared her.

That wasn't her; the need to be in control, yes, but the violence, the aggression, no. She didn't want Piper to think that's how she dealt with everything. _Why did she have to punch him?_ She was strong, she could have hauled him off, pushed him away, but no. She lashed out, let her emotions take control, who knew what Piper must think of her now.

Alex started to doubt herself – what if Piper wasn't replying to her, not because she wasn't awake yet – but because she didn't want to, that she had seen a darker side to Alex, and didn't want any part of it. She couldn't blame her.

As if on cue, her phoned beeped, convincing herself it was just her mom sending her even more photos of Vegas, Alex left the phone where it lay for a moment, but after a few seconds, it chimed again. Her curiosity piqued, Alex picked up the phone, frowning for a moment when she saw the time, realising that she'd been asleep for a good two hours, which quickly disappeared when she saw that the messages weren't from her mom, but Piper.

 _ **Message 1: Morning Alex :) I think I drank a little too much last night. Hope you are OK x**_

 _ **Message 2: Plus I never got the chance to thank you properly for last night. Defending my honour twice in one evening – I really am lucky x**_

Alex smiled at the messages, re-reading the end of the second message over and over, _'I really am lucky.'_

Surely Piper wouldn't say that if she didn't mean it, if she didn't want there to be more between them. Pushing the concern that had washed over her to one side, Alex quickly typed out a reply.

 _Morning beautiful. I'm OK. Hand's a little sore but it will heal, your hangover is probably worse x_

The next message came through within seconds – making Alex smile at the fact that Piper was sat in her apartment, phone in hand, just waiting to hear from her, just as she was for Piper.

 _ **Hey – I'm not hung-over! I'm just feeling delicate this morning.**_

 _ **I'm sorry about your hand :(**_

If Alex's mom had been there in her apartment – she would have called Alex out for being so soft, sitting there, with a huge smile on her face, acting all daft over a woman, as she quickly typed out another message.

 _It's fine, really. I'm just sorry the night finished with me punching someone. That's not how I wanted the night to end x_

She had hesitated before hitting send, curious as to what Pipers response would be. How had Piper wanted the night to end? Had she wanted Alex to go back with her, she had so many questions she wanted to ask – but didn't want to push the blonde too much, before she had time to think any more there was a response.

 _ **I'm really thankful you were there for me Alex.**_

 _ **Lets just make sure the next night out has a better ending x**_

She didn't mention Alex punching anyone – Alex eternally grateful that Piper wasn't focusing on that, instead, her eyes were drawn to the words ' _next night out'_ , as the smile on her face got even wider.

 _Sure thing kid._

 _When can I make it up to you?_

 _ **You are coming to the Hamptons aren't you? Nicky said she asked you last night?**_

 _She did, but I don't want to gate-crash your weekend_.

 _ **Well, its not just Nicky who wants you there**_

 _No? Who else?_

The next four messages came through quickly, barely seconds apart, each little comment making Alex giggle, loving how daft Piper was being. Without her even being in the same room, she was having an amazing effect over her.

 _ **Well – Tasha for a start…**_

 _ **Then I think Poussey also took a shine to you…**_

 _ **Lorna too…**_

 _ **But mostly**_

There was a small pause before the next message came through, and with it came all the confirmation Alex needed to ease away her earlier worries.

 _ **Me.**_

 _ **I want you there, Alex.**_

 _ **I want you there, with me x**_

There was no hesitation as she typed the next three words and sent them, her heart racing,

 _Then I'm there x_

* * *

A/N Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review, follow & favourite - it really does encourage me to carry on! Hope you have enjoyed this - I know its a little shorter than the last few chapters - but I have updated a lot sooner - so - you know - swings and roundabouts ;)


	10. Chapter 9

Yes - I know - this update has been a long time coming - I do apologise - more at the end - but for now - enjoy!

* * *

Piper couldn't stop smiling – she knew she wouldn't hear the last of it from Nicky if she caught her with this stupid look on her face, but for once, Piper didn't care. She felt like she was floating on air as she walked out of her bedroom, phone still in hand and made her way towards her small kitchen.

After she had nervously flirted with Alex over a few text messages she had plucked up the courage and made sure Alex knew she wanted her to come to the Hamptons, more specifically, she wanted Alex to come to the Hamptons _with her._

Now having sorted details as to when they would be meeting, Piper couldn't help but feel giddy, her heart racing at the mere thought of seeing Alex again, it was nearly jumping out of her chest at the thought of spending the entire weekend with her.

As she moved round the kitchen making a new pot of coffee, Piper considered the last twenty-four hours. Yesterday morning she had woken up and gone to work, by the afternoon she had met Alex, by the evening she knew they both felt something special between them, Alex more than proving that by the way she had protected her against Mendez. Piper smiled at herself, thinking of the moments she had been wrapped up in Alex's arms, it didn't take much for her mind to wander to their first kiss, her stomach flipping as she remembered how exhilarating it had felt.

She was jolted back to the present with the sound of something slamming loudly onto the counter beside her.

"Awww, shit Chapman – don't be making me look at that gooey face of yours all weekend…"

"Gooey?"

""Yeah – gooey. Just look at ya! I have a pretty good idea who's got you looking that way too. Take it you've heard from Vause?"

Nicky had walked into the small kitchen, standing close to Piper as she held out the mug she had banged on the counter earlier, indicating she wanted some of the coffee Piper had started to make as she'd reminisced.

"Yeah – Alex is meeting us outside Gloria's at two, just like you said."

"Great! That means we have a few hours before you start stressing about what you need to take for the weekend – can we _please_ go and get something to eat? My stomach thinks my throat has been cut!"

"Nicky – there is plenty of food in the cupboards – you know you are more than welcome to any of it."

"Chapman – there is no way on earth you are convincing me that any of that bird seed you eat is food. Come on – I think that diner round the corner does all you can eat breakfasts…"

Piper smiled as Nicky walked away from her, the coffee forgotten, already pulling on her jacket, and opening the door to her apartment. Piper made sure everything in her kitchen was switched off, then hurried out behind Nicky, calling out for her to wait up. She figured treating Nicky to a decent breakfast was the least she could do. After all, it was thanks to Nicky that Alex had stuck around on more than one occasion last night, when the drama that seemed to follow Piper around landed squarely at her feet.

* * *

By the time one o'clock rolled around, Alex felt a lot more settled. She had spoken with the storage company and her furniture and belongings would be arriving on Tuesday. She had done a half decent job of grocery shopping, so her cupboards and fridge now had food in them, and she was now pulling the third and final load of clothes out of her dryer, so despite having no wardrobe to put them in, she did have a half decent selection of clothes to choose from for the weekend.

It took Alex about half an hour to get her things together, the benefit of currently only having what she had brought back in her suitcases limited her choices, so she made quick work of stashing everything she thought she may need into a small bag.

Alex tidied round her kitchen, busying herself with nothing much at all as she tried to ease out this feeling of nerves before meeting Piper and her friends again. Even after just spending an afternoon and evening with them, Alex was beginning to feel more like her old self again, the confident Alex Vause was beginning to make a reappearance after the several months of hell she had gone through thanks to Sylvie and in particular, Sylvie's brothers.

But that was firmly behind her now, and Alex smiled at the possibilities that could await her with Piper. Deciding not to waste any more time cleaning her already sparkling kitchen, Alex shoved her phone in her back pocket, grabbed her keys and the suitcase and headed out the door.

Piper was stood outside Gloria's coffee shop with Poussey and Tasha, each holding freshly brewed coffee in take out cups as they waited for Nicky and Lorna to arrive with their ride. They were chatting about the plans for the evening, when Piper spoke, changing the subject abruptly, "So, errr… I, well, actually it was Nicky who asked her first, but I then asked…" Piper huffed as she realised how she was rambling, then continued, "I invited Alex to come with us this weekend - hope that's OK with you both..."

Poussey elbowed Tasha in the side, nodding her head and beaming a wide smile at Piper as she replied, "It's more than alright Piper, Alex is cool, plus, Nicky told us all what your girl did last night, damn! Wish I'd been there to see her punch that sleazy bastard in the face!"

Piper started to smile at first, glad that her friends seemed to like Alex too, but then quickly frowned at Poussey's words, thinking again to what Alex had gone through for her last night, "Well, if it's alright with you, I'd rather not relive that moment and I'm sure Alex won't want to talk about it either. I just want a fun weekend, no drama-"

"No _Larry_!" Tasha interrupted, her voice thick with laughter.

"Definitely no Larry!" Piper laughed back.

"Just all Alex, _all the time!_ " Poussey boomed over them, imitating a voice over from a cheesy movie. Piper gasped, her eyes wide, playfully hitting Poussey on the arm, pretending she was embarrassed by the suggestion, but secretly loving the idea of getting to spend more time with Alex.

"The girls not denying it though!" Tasha chuckled, as her and Poussey collapsed into a fit of laughter against one another, as Piper stood, one hand on her hip, the other shaking her half empty coffee cup at them.

"Well, it would be rude to keep her to myself _all_ of the time..." Piper offered, her eyes towards the floor, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Tasha studied Piper for a moment, although she had been playing along with their jokes, she could see something sparkling in those blue eyes at every mention of Alex, quickly working it out, Tasha leaned towards Piper, her voice low, "Damn girl! You've got it bad Chapman, haven't you? Less than twenty fours hours and already you've fall-"

"Alex! There she is! There's our writer with a right hook!" Piper was thankful at that moment Poussey had spotted Alex walking towards them, interrupting Tasha before she could vocalise and what Piper already knew to be true.

They watched as the other woman moved towards Alex, faking punches and jabs at her. A laugh slipped over her lips as Alex let go of the suitcase she was pulling behind her, bringing her hands up in a loose but defensive boxing stance, swaying from side to side before playfully taking a wide swing at Poussey with her right arm. The two women were laughing loudly as Poussey faked being hit across the face, before turning quickly to stand at the side of Alex, raising her right arm in the air, as if announcing her the winner of their match.

Throughout the display, Piper had stood still, her eyes fixed on Alex the whole time, unable to stop the wide smile that crept across her face, so when Alex looked towards the blonde, she was met with the brightest smile she had ever seen. Poussey was still holding her arm aloft as her eyes met Pipers, Alex knew her own eyes reflected the same look, not one just of desire or lust, but of something more, of words unspoken last night, of promises of things to come; she felt it as she stood there looking at Piper, there was an undeniable connection between the two of them. She'd thought about it last night, but was even more certain of it now.

As Poussey released her arm, Alex slowly walked over to where Piper stood, neither woman dropping their gaze, until they were once again stood inches away from one another.

"Hey, good to see you," Alex whispered, the low rasp to her voice sending tingles down Pipers spine, as Alex tucked a stray stand of blonde hair behind Pipers ear,

"Hey," was all that Piper managed to force out, her brain too busy taking in the view in front of her, Alex's pale, but beautiful skin, how dark her hair actually was, how her eyes seemed to be a slightly different colour of green from when she last looked into them only the night before, those lips….

Before Piper could take action on any if her thoughts, her attention was quickly pulled to the large MPV that had pulled up alongside them, its horn blaring wildly. The sliding door pulled back to reveal a beaming Nicky, the front window rolling down, revealing Lorna sat behind the wheel, who waved excitedly at the group of woman stood on the sidewalk.

"Come on bitches! The Nichols pussy wagon is ready for action!" Nicky roared as she jumped out of the vehicle landing on the sidewalk part way between Piper and Alex, who Nicky slapped on the back as she righted herself, refraining from falling over, "Vause! Glad to see you could make it! How's that right hand of yours doing?" Alex raised her hand, shrugging her shoulders as if indicating it was fine, as Nicky continued, Well, I'm pretty sure Chapman here will take _very_ good care of you, if you still need a bit of TLC, if you get what I'm sayin'" Nicky winked at Alex before walking to the back of the car, opening the trunk, Piper only just managing to contain the blush she could feel rising to her cheeks, making a mental note to seek revenge on Nicky at some point this evening.

The women quickly loaded their bags, then settled into the seats, Tasha and Poussey claimed the seats at the back, leaving Alex and Piper to settle in on the middle seats, as Nicky jumped into the front to sit alongside Lorna, who was still grinning like a lunatic behind the wheel, turning to face Alex as she took a seat behind her,

"Alex! It's so good to see you again - Nicky told me about last night, and how you beat up that sleaze-ball that attacked Piper, then when she told me you were coming this weekend, I was so excited! Seems like you are one of the gang now – which does mean there's no escaping Nicky now!" Lorna said with a wink.

"Thanks Lorna, good to see you too-" Alex started, but was cut off by Nicky,

"Come on Morello! We ain't got time for inane chit chat - the sooner we get to the party - the sooner I can ditch the parentals and actually have some fuckin' fun with you guys-"

"Hold on - we're going? What about Daya and John?" Piper asked, suddenly aware that their group was still two members short.

"Yeah, they bailed on us." Nicky stated, almost matter of factly, her eyes still forward on the road ahead of them.

"Nicky, that's not true!" Lorna cut in, her voice getting higher as she defended Daya, "What Nicky means is that Daya's not feeling too good, throwing up and everything, John said she looked a right mess…"

"Whatever Morello, they can't make it - so in my book - that's bailing, come on – put that pedal to the metal babe!"

"Hey – Lorna!" Poussey called up from the back, leaning over the top of Alex to get the shorter dark haired girls attention, "You sure you OK to drive – you know – can you actually reach the gas pedal?"

Although she knew Poussey was only joking, Lorna's expression changed at the accusation, "Hey, quit it! I'll have you know I used to drive the van for the family business!"

"You shittin' me? Really? The ' _family business'?_ What – you were working for the Corleones?" Nicky wheezed out between snorts of laughter.

"Don't be daft Nicky, I don't know nobody called the Corleones – I worked for my Dad and his cousin Vinny"

"Oh this shit just gets better. Seriously? Your dad has a cousin Vinny?" Nicky managed to speak before falling into another fit of laughter, the giggles and suppressed laughter coming from the other women in the vehicle not helping her in anyway.

"Yeah – what's so wrong with that?" Lorna's face was one of confusion, clearly not aware of why Nicky and the rest of her friends were laughing at her so much.

"Nothing Morrello, just amazed at how someone can actually live up to a stereotype so well without actually realising it…" Nicky laughed as she leaned in and planted a kiss on Lorna's cheek, "Now come on babe, lets get going yeah?"

Lorna raised her middle finger at Nicky, tilting her head and smiling as she did so, before shifting the car into gear and moving easily into the building traffic of the city. As Nicky settled into her role of navigator, chatting happily once again with Lorna, Alex had smiled as Piper had shuffled closer to her, their two bodies as close as they could manage whilst still wearing their seatbelts. As she reached out and placed her arm around Pipers shoulder, Alex felt a thumb rubbing gently across the dressing she had on her right hand resting in her lap, hearing concern in the voice that spoke to her.

"Alex, your hand…."

"Piper, it's fine really. Jut a little sore this morning, it's nothing-"

"It's not _nothing_ Alex, you are hurt because of me…"

"Yeah – well, kind of," Alex saw Pipers eyes go wide at her words, so she quickly continued, laughter in her voice, "Well, I _was_ defending your honour after all, so yeah – kind of your fault!"

Piper smiled as she realised Alex was joking about her injury, playfully pushing Alex away before moving back towards her, lightly resting her hands either side of Alex's face, pulling her closer so they were able to share a chaste kiss. The moment didn't last long, both pulling away quickly as Poussey and Tasha leaned over their seats, both booming out "Bow-chicka-wow-wow",both Alex and Piper joining in with the laughter as the two women behind them fell about in their seats, pleased with their well timed joke.

Alex spent the rest of the journey listening to the conversations between Piper, Poussey and Tasha, watching the blonde next to her intently as she spoke about things she was passionate about, watching her blush as Tasha retold embarrassing story after embarrassing story, until Piper begged her to stop.

It took them just under two hours to reach their destination - as they drove up the long drive of the Nichols Hamptons residence, Alex couldn't help but think how far she was from her younger self. Her and her mom had only known a small apartment for most of Alex's younger years – so the sprawling mansion in front of her stunned her for a moment as she considered how different her life would have been from Nicky's growing up.

"Here we are ladies – party central!" Nicky jumped out of the car, rushing over to the small woman who had appeared at the doorway as they had pulled up. Nicky practically scooped the smaller woman up in her arms, both women returning the tight hug the other was giving.

"That's Marisa," Lorna offered to Alex as she stood beside her by way of an explanation. "Nicky always said she was more of a mother to her than her own was…"

Alex smiled to Lorna, not needing to say anything, but suddenly very grateful. For all the money the Nichols family had – wealthy clearly didn't always equate to being loved, something Alex knew her and her mom had by the bucket load, no matter how much they had struggled as Alex grew up.

Pulling away from Marisa, Nicky turned back to her friends, "Come on ladies, I'll show you to your rooms, and then I don't know about you, but I'm fuckin' starving – _hey_!"

Marisa had clipped Nicky around the ear, and was now wagging a finger, her face stern, "I don't care how old you are Nicole, I brought you up to use better language than that!"

"Sorry Mar…."

The older woman relaxed, placing a hand on Nicky's shoulder, "Come on – take your friends to their rooms. Find me in the kitchen when you are settled and I will sort out something for you all."

"You're the greatest Mar…"

Marisa turned away and headed back into the house, shaking her head as she walked away, Nicky taking a step back towards Lorna. Taking her by the hand, she lead Lorna towards the house, the others picking up their bags and following close behind, as Nicky gave them a brief tour of the house. After walking for what seemed like hours, Nicky stopped in a long corridor, doors on either side.

"OK, so Tash, here's your room, P – that's your room there opposite. This here is where Lorna and I will be. So Vause – you've got that room up there on the right, Chapman – you're the room next door to Vause." Nicky had stood in the long corridor – indicating like an air stewardess to each door as she pointed out the assigned room. "You got 10 minutes to dump your shit and freshen up – then I'm heading to the kitchen. I need to eat if I'm having to put up with all the crap I'm gonna get from my parents. I can only handle that with a shit load of alcohol – which won't end well if it's on an empty stomach."

With a smile and a wink, Nicky opened up the door to the room she had indicated she was sharing with Lorna, and bundled the smaller woman though the door, the giggling continuing as the door shut behind them.

Alex picked up her bag and moved the little way down the corridor to stand in front of the door to her room, hand on the door handle, looking to her left as Piper stood in front of her door, a mirror image of Alex's own stance, "Well, I guess this is me. See you in a few minutes?"

"Yeah – don't worry Alex, I won't leave you. I got lost the first time I came here, so many corridors and rooms…" Piper smiled, then quickly turned the handle and ducked into the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Alex alone in the corridor.

Alex pushed open the door in front of her, releasing a low whistle as she looked around, impressed with the size of the room considering Nicky had said her Mom considered this the "smaller" part of the house.

Leaving her suitcase to the side of the door, Alex trailed a hand over the edge of the four-poster bed as she moved around it to walk into the ensuite bathroom.

As she checked herself in the mirror, straightening out her top, she heard a faint tapping which seemed to be coming from back in the bedroom. Sticking her head round the door frame, Alex looked around, not seeing anything but puzzled by the noise, trying to place where it was coming from. Out the corner of her eye she noticed something move, and took a step back, the initial shock turning into a deep laugh when she saw Pipers head sticking out from behind the door that was opening between the two rooms.

"Hey neighbour!" Piper laughed, noticing the changing look on Alex's face, "Sorry! Hope I didn't scare you?"

"No, I'm good, although I was starting to feel a bit lost in this massive bedroom all by myself."

Piper closed the door behind her, moving towards Alex who was also closing the distance between them. They both stopped within touching distance of one another, smiling, each just taking in the sight of other woman for a moment.

Alex moved first, placing her left hand to Pipers cheek, her right on the hip of the blonde, and gently closed the small gap that remained between them, pulling Piper into her. Alex kissed her gently at first, their pace quickening as Piper brought up her hands to rest in Alex's hair, gripping it between her fingers as she pulled Alex deeper into the kiss. Piper was the first to break away, dipping her head as she trailing caresses along Alex's jaw and down her neck, breathing in the delicious scent of the other woman as she nuzzled into her neck; eliciting a moan from the dark haired woman as Piper kissed her on her collarbone, nipping gently at the soft skin; the noise making Piper moan in response, their two bodies continuing to melt into one another.

The feelings Alex felt around Piper were like none she'd had with anyone else, it didn't seem like she had only known her for less than twenty-four hours, the blonde already felt part of her, like she was the missing piece she hadn't known was absent until they met. She knew if they continued, she doubted she would be able to hold back, but she needed to be sure that Piper felt _exactly_ the same, she didn't want to rush into this, didn't want to ruin what was happening between them. Alex's voice was rasping as she spoke, forcing the words out before her willpower gave way, "Piper …we can't do this now…"

Although the words were low, barely a whisper, Piper heard them clearly; fearing she had misunderstood the situation she pulled away from Alex suddenly, confusion on her face, "I thought that…. that we….after last night that… _shit_ …" Piper mumbled as she started to move away from Alex, walking backwards towards the door she had come through. Before she could escape through it, she felt Alex reach out and grab her by the wrist, pulling her gently back to the spot they had stood moments before. Piper relaxed slightly as she felt Alex's strong arms wrap around her waist, but still confused as to Alex's words.

Seeming to understand what was running through the blonde's mind, and how her words had been taken the wrong way, Alex leaned into Piper, pulling her close, inhaling the sweet scent of her before speaking, "Don't get me wrong Piper, I so want to continue _that_ with you, but _not now_ , Nicky only gave us ten minutes, and I'd want to take a lot _longer_ than that with you…"

Alex leaned back slightly, looking to Piper, noticing her blue eyes were a lot darker, that she was gripping her bottom lip in her teeth, her eyelids low, a smile breaking on the corner of her lips as she seemed to consider her words.

Alex raised an eyebrow, giving Piper her signature smirk, as she continued, her voice lifting as she spoke trying to lighten the mood, "Plus, you barely even know me…you've known me what – less that twenty-four hours? You've already seen me beat up a man, then storm off without a word of explanation, who's to say I'm not some crazy psycho, with a thing for gorgeous…beautiful…blonde…women?" With each of her last few words, she placed a kiss on Pipers collarbone, moving up to her neck, then jaw, before finally placing the lightest of kisses on Pipers lips, noticing the blonde closing her eyes as she did so.

Piper sighed before she opened her eyes to look at Alex. She knew Alex was right, despite her feelings, despite how much she wanted to be with Alex right now, it wasn't the right time. She wasn't going to deny the connection that they had, but again, Alex had joked about it – but she was right about that too, she barely knew the woman. Piper knew there was a lot more than to Alex than she had already shared with Piper last night, but it felt like she had known Alex a lot longer than she actually did, which did nothing to help the conflicting feelings pulsing through her body in that moment.

Smiling, she pulled away from Alex's embrace, grateful for Alex for lightening the mood, "You know, I had a similar conversation with Nicky, before we met you in the bar…"

"You did, huh? All good I hope?" Alex rasped out as she continued to pepper the blonde's skin in light kisses, marvelling at the soft skin beneath her lips.

"Well, we were torn between bunny boiler – or axe murderer…" Pipers voice was light, trying hard to keep her voice steady but playful, conscious of the warm feeling pooling within her as Alex continued to kiss her neck.

"Mmm, both admirable occupations…what did you decide on?"

The warmth of Alex's breath on her bare skin set Pipers nerves tingling; the low rasping of her voice seemed to ooze with a rawness that made her heart race with desire. "Alex!" Piper gasped, partly as she realised that Alex was still joking about her supposed background, but also as she had lightly nipped at her skin, soothing it quickly with her tongue, Piper smiling slightly to her self as she thought it would possibly leave a mark, but not really minding since it was Alex who had made it.

"Hmmm…" Alex was close to her again, she brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear before leaning close to Piper, her voice husky as she whispered, "You still seem undecided…so maybe, for your own safety, you should lock that door between us tonight…"

Pipers response was quick, not needing to think about it, her voice low, laced with desire for the woman in her arms, "What would happen if I don't?"

"Well, let's just say, I won't be held responsible for my actions…" Alex leaned in to kiss Piper, feeling the blonde smiling into the kiss as it quickly heated up, tongues clashing, both women pulling the other closer, not wanting the moment to end, both wanting so much more.

Both pulled apart, gasping as they breathed in heavily, looking to the closed door of the bedroom as it was nearly rattled off its hinges from the loud pounding it was being subjected to. The noise was soon followed by the loud booming voice of Nicky from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Chapman! Vause! Time to get some food, yeah? Don't make me come in there!"

The two stood in each others embrace for a moment longer, leaning together, their foreheads touching, slow smiles creeping across one another's faces as they savoured the last few moments they would have alone together. Piper traced her fingers down Alex's arms, her hands resting over Alex's that were now gently holding onto her hips.

"We'd best go – Nicky will barge in if we don't…" Piper whispered, smiling as Alex merely hummed in response, not wanting to voice the fact that she didn't want to leave the room they were stood in, whether Nicky barged in or not.

"Vause! Put her down – you have no idea where she has been!"

Alex snapped her head up quickly to see Nicky stood by the now open door, an enormous shit-eating grin on her face, her eyebrows waggling at the two women, her eyes glinting with a mischievous look having caught the two together. Alex didn't care, she buried her face into Pipers neck, laughing as she did so, before straightening up, taking hold of Pipers hand and walking her towards the door. As they passed Nicky, Alex held back, letting Piper pass her, and leaned towards Nicky, a smile on her face, eyebrow slightly raised, "Did anyone tell you that you have _impeccable_ timing?" As she caught up with Piper, Alex placed a hand lightly onto the small of Pipers back, the small gesture making the blonde smile as she walked with Alex along the corridor towards the kitchen.

Nicky followed behind Piper as she closed the bedroom door, swinging her own arm over the shoulder of Lorna who had been stood to the side of her, a huge smile on her face as she had watched Alex and Piper start to walk off down the corridor.

"They are so cute together – dontcha think Nicky?"

"It's vomit inducing is what I think…"

"Don't be like that Nicky – Piper deserves to be happy and they make such a lovely couple…"

"God – you really are the desperate romantic aren't you?"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing – just don't expect me to be sweeping you off your feet, I'm not the sweeping kinda girl…"

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised at what you are capable of Nicky" Lorna chuckled, planting a quick kiss on Nicky's cheek.

* * *

The six women sat in the large kitchen stuffing their faces with the large sandwiches and copious amounts of handmade soup that Marisa had laid out for them.

"Aww man, this is delicious Mar! I forget sometimes how much I miss your cookin' ya know!" Nicky mumbled, her mouth half full as she took another bite of the large sandwich in her hands, ducking her head too late as once again the older woman's hand connected with the side of her head.

"I don't know! Swearing, eating with your mouth full, it's almost as if your manners disappeared completely when you moved to the city. How your friends put up with you is beyond me Nicole!" Marisa looked around the group of woman, humour evident in her eyes, joining in with the laughter that broke out at Nicky's expense after a few seconds.

Nicky, in response, straightened herself in her chair, glancing towards Lorna who was sat at her side as she spoke, the tone of her voice higher and lighter as she attempted her own style of upper class grace.

"My dearest Lorna, would it trouble you at all to pass me the coffee, so I might avail myself of another serving of the delicious beverage? I really am just not myself unless I have consumed at least five or ten cups before my mid-morning activities, and heaven knows, Marka would be frightfully disappointed with me if I were unable to converse politely with Tarquin as we played croquet on the lawn…"

Playing along with Nicky's ridiculous act, Lorna grabbed at the coffee pot, attempting to reply in a similar manner, "Why my dearest Nicole, please, allow me to assist you with your addictive habit, it is quite true, you are practically horrific unless you are fully caffeinated!"

There was a pause as the women, including Marisa looked around to one another, before they all collapsed with raucous laughter, the howling ringing round the kitchen.

Nicky dropped the pretence, her eyes fixing back to Marisa, who was wiping tears from her eyes, "Hey Mar – I'm sorry yeah? It's just being back here, it brings out the worse in me sometimes, I think it's my body's way of telling me it hates being here."

Marisa placed a hand on Nicky's shoulder, patting her gently, her kind eyes fixing on Nicky's, no words needing to be spoken. Instead, she moved away to the furthest side of the kitchen, returning a moment later holding a large cake on a decorative stand, a wide grin on her face. "When Mrs Nichols told me you were coming for the weekend – I knew I needed to make one of these for you – I just wasn't expecting that you'd have to share it with so many friends…I hope there will be enough to go around." She squeezed into the gap between Nicky and Lorna to place the cake in the middle of the table.

"Mar! You made your honey ginger cake? Don't think I'm sharing this bad boy with any of you lot – hey! Hands off Morello!" Nicky slapped Lorna's fingers away from the cake as she tried to break a small piece from the side of it.

"Manners Nicky!" Marisa joked, placing a large knife on the table next to her. Huffing dramatically, she picked up the knife, putting on her upper class voice as she waved the knife precariously in the air above the cake.

"May I interest any of you fine young ladies in a slice of the delectable honey and ginger cake?"

"Well, I don't know about fine…" Tasha started,

"Or young!" Alex added, laughing as Tasha elbowed her in the side,

"But that cake looks to die for! Serve me up a slice of heaven Nichols!"

As Nicky served the cake, Marisa stood proudly to the side delighted by the mummers and moans of approval the cake elicited from the group as for the first time that day, they were all quiet as they ate.

Piper was the first to break the quiet, "Marisa, this cake is truly amazing, can I trouble you for the recipe?"

"I don't know, it's an old family recipe,"

"Come on Mar!" Nicky jumped down from her seat, throwing an arm around Marisa's neck, "Piper's practically the closest thing I got to a sister, and I'm the closest thing you got to a daughter – its just going through the extended family…"

The woman smiled at Nicky, "OK – but only because I know my son Marco wouldn't care for it. He can burn water given half a chance!"

"Sounds like me Marisa" Alex spoke up with a chuckle, her eyes still focused on the plate in front of her as she dabbed her finger around it trying to pick up the last few crumbs. "Cooking, baking – not really my thing – prefer to leave it in the hands of the professionals!" She looked up as she brought her finger to her mouth, catching the glint in Pipers eye as she licked the crumbs off, raising her eyebrows as Piper caught her looking, flashing her a knowing smirk.

"Well, we can't all be good with our hands…" Marisa started, but was quickly interrupted by Nicky,

"Oh! I think Chapman would say otherwise!" she laughed, noticing the flash of a grin on Alex's face and a blush rising quickly on Pipers cheeks at her suggestion.

"So, you are good at something then?" Marisa continued, missing the connotation of Nicky's words.

As Nicky barely managed to choke back a snigger, Alex managed to contain herself, controlling her voice enough to respond to the question, "Ummm, I write. I'm a writer. Of books. I write books" she managed to force out, before covering her mouth, suppressing the laughter that threatened to spill out.

"Ahh – a writer. Words are food for the soul," Marisa started, a smile on her lips as she looked to Alex.

"Mmmm hmmm" Alex knew if she opened her mouth to speak, she wouldn't be able to control the laughter, especially with Nicky staring at her so intently, willing her to break; Piper was also trembling at the side of her with Poussey and Tasha holding back their own fits of laughter.

Thankfully, Marisa moved away, her attention drawn elsewhere in the kitchen by a timer ringing. Alex watched her every move as she walked away, eventually, when she was safely out of ear shot, Alex released the breath she was holding, hissing as Nicky as the air forced out over her lips, still indented with the teeth marks from having to bite down on them to stop her laughing, "I'm going to get you for that Nicky!"

"What? I was only telling the truth – that's how Mar raised me – to be a good little girl and always tell the truth…Who knew you had such a command over the English language Vause…remind me again what you do..?" Nicky stood to the side of her, sticking her chest out and dropping her voice low, imitating the now quaking raven haired woman as she repeated "I write books" in a voice not unlike Alex's.

Tasha and Poussey couldn't hold back any longer, erupting in laughter, quickly followed by Piper, who had quickly got over the embarrassment, and was enjoying someone else being the subject of Nicky's teasing, instead of her for a change.

Hearing Piper laughing, Alex looked to see the blonde throw her head back as the laughter in the room took hold of her, "You too Piper?" Alex accused, her tone light, laughter in her voice as she carried on, "I thought after all I've done for you – you'd at least back me up - seems I'll have to get you later for this too."

Pipers voice was low as she replied, "Oh, I am counting on it…" The desire in her voice not going unnoticed by Alex as she calmed her breathing, before a deep chuckle from Tasha started the group laughing again, tears running down their faces.

* * *

After they finished the last few slices of cake, Nicky and Lorna stuck around in the kitchen helping Marisa as she busied herself with the food ready for the evening ahead, whilst Poussey and Tasha disappeared back to their rooms to change, wanting to try out the sauna and hot tub before the party got going.

"You fancy joining them?" Piper asked Alex, as they too started to walk away from the kitchen.

"Hmm, we can if you want Pipes?" Alex replied, distracted by the numerous paintings and objects lining the corridor they were walking down. Piper smiled at the nickname Alex had used for her, and how easily Alex had slipped it into their conversation. She glanced over at her, taking in the sight as she walked the corridor, stopping every so often to look at a painting, or peer out the window go take in the view of the Nichols Hampton estate.

Alex had been distracted by a large painting, when she felt a tug at her hand; Piper had taken hold of it and was now pulling at her, attempting to move her towards another part of the house.

With a flash of a smile, and a raise of her eyebrow, Piper laughed, "Come on, I want to show you something"

Alex let the smiling blonde lead her through the house, walking hand in hand as Piper chatted happily about summers past spent with Nicky; how Piper had been glad to be away from her parents, whilst Nicky had been glad to have someone other than her mother to speak to for the long summer months.

"You two really are close then, huh?" Alex asked, distracted again as they past a painting that depicted a young Nicky, and who Alex took to be her mother stood beside her. Even young Nicky had a mass of wild hair and a look of mischief about her – which made Alex smile as she wondered if she came across any baby photos of Nicky, there would still be the same tangle of hair present.

"Yeah. I've known Polly the longest, we were best of friends from being young, and we grew up together. But Nicky is the sister I never had. We met in junior school and I haven't been able to get rid of her since!" Piper laughed jokingly, "But she stuck up for me a lot, looked out for me…" Pipers voice dropped, becoming quieter, "I was never one of the cool kids. I liked my lessons, I worked hard, I got good grades…I was an easy target I suppose…" Alex knew what Piper wasn't saying and it surprised her that someone like Piper had been bullied, Alex all to well knowing the feeling that brought with it.

Piper remained quiet for a moment, but as they reached a particular door, her normally cheerful persona reappeared. Her face lit up with a beaming smile as she looked to Alex, "Here we are!"

Piper let go of Alex's hand, pushing the double doors in front of her open, stepping back to allow Alex to be the first one to enter the room.

"My god Piper! There must be thousands of books here!"

Alex had stepped into a large, well-lit library, each wall filled from floor to ceiling with shelving, each row filled to the brim with neatly arranged books.

In the middle of the room, beneath the large skylight windows from where the light spilled down from, was a large mahogany desk, two large leather sofas at right angles to it, a low table between them covered in various magazines.

Piper moved into the room behind Alex, perching on the arm of one of the sofas in the middle, her head following Alex as she walked the perimeter, fingertips trailing across the spines of the books as she passed them. "I would often come here if it was a rainy day and just read – it was my little get away from it all – even I need to escape the craziness of Nicky sometimes!" Piper chuckled.

Alex nodded her head slightly to acknowledge Piper, her focus still squarely on the shelves in front of her, taking in the wide variety of books beneath her fingers. Piper continued to watch Alex move round the room, studying her closely, enjoying the chance to properly look at the woman who had captivated her so much. As she watched Alex take a book from the shelf, gently flicking through the pages before returning it, Piper gasped suddenly, a thought coming to her, "Alex! I've just remembered – I have your copy of Gatsby!"

Alex turned to face Piper, her attention finally drawn away from the vast collection of books, her eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed in confusion as she tried to work out how Piper would come to have one of her books.

"You must have brought it to the coffee shop yesterday, after you left, there was a book in your seat…" Piper started to hesitate as Alex's expression remained unchanged, considering for a moment that the book wasn't hers at all. "Ok, so not yours huh, Must have been someone else's…"

"No, it is mine Piper – thank you," Alex moved towards where Piper was perched on the arm of the sofa, remembering how she had intended to read her book over a coffee, that was, until Piper Chapman had walked into her life. Smiling, Alex continued, "It means a lot to me, that book, thank you for looking after it for me."

"I thought as much – it's a beautiful copy…" Piper remembered running her fingers over the embossed designs on the cover, "...I saw the inscription inside." Her voice softened as she spoke, eyes darting to the floor, not wanting to look directly at Alex.

Alex smiled, she knew what Piper was referring to – and possibly what she thought about what it meant. On the inside cover, in neat cursive writing, were written the words, _'A, You are my whole world, All my Love, D xx'_

"I can see why it means a lot to you, for someone to write that…"

"It does. They do…" Alex said softly, not helping but smile as she looked at Piper. The blonde was still acting shy as they spoke about the book, her eyes looking down to her hands in her lap that were fussing with a loose thread on her shirt, in fact looking a anywhere other than at Alex who was now stood in front of her, her long legs brushing against Pipers knees.

Alex began to chuckle, softly at first until it was loud enough for Piper to notice, raising her head to look at the raven-haired woman in front of her, eyebrows scrunched together, confusion evident on her face.

"What's so funny Alex?" Her blue eyes shimmered as they looked at Alex.

"You – you idiot!" Alex beamed, a smirk firmly planted on her face as she watched the emotions run wild over Pipers face.

"What? Me? What have I done?"

"Getting all jealous over an inscription in a book!"

"I am not" Piper said defiantly, looking up, meeting Alex's green eyes, not wanting to prove Alex right, her words coming out far stronger than she felt. Truth being she was instantly curious as to who had written in the book, and why it was so special to Alex. "I'm not jealous," she repeated, this time quieter, more to herself than Alex.

"You so are, Piper" Alex said confidently, her smile even wider as she looked to the blonde who was shifting uncomfortably on the arm of the sofa.

Piper felt infuriated by Alex who still stood with a smug look on her face, arms crossed. "Well, can you blame me? It's such a permanent thing to do – writing in a book. I'd only do that if…"

"If what, Piper?" Alex raised an eyebrow, curious as to what Piper would say, what she thought about the innocent words in the book.

Piper sighed realising how silly she must sound to Alex, "If that person meant something to me, was important. _Special_." She looked up to Alex, staring into her green eyes once more, trying to detect any form of clue as to what this book, this person, meant to her. "Plus, it looks like you have had it a long time; you've kept it because it is important to you. The person who gave it to you is important to you, they _must_ be special."

Alex smiled at Piper, "Do you want to know who it is Piper?"

"Yes," she said, too quickly for her own liking, catching the smile in Alex's eyes as she glanced up "No – I mean…" Piper sighed, not knowing what she wanted. "You don't have to tell me Alex…"

"Diane. The 'D' is for Diane."

"Oh. OK." Piper still looked confused, she didn't know enough about Alex to know who Diane was, or what importance she had, or still had on Alex's life, that was until Alex spoke again and Pipers eyes went wide at the admission.

"She's the only woman I've ever loved with all my heart…." Pipers head snapped up – her eyes immediately locking those green eyes of Alex who was looking straight at her, watching Pipers response as she took in the words, watching as she made the assumption Alex had known she would.

"Oh," Piper couldn't help but feel down hearted. "Do you still…"

"Love her? Yes."

The response was too quick, too definite for Piper to know how to respond, "Oh. Well, that's…" she mumbled, flustered at the admission there was someone already in Alex's life. She shouldn't have been surprised really, someone as beautiful and gorgeous as Alex was bound to be with someone. But what she had said in the bar last night floated through her mind, she hadn't given any indication she was with someone, the look of confusion must have been evident on her face, as she felt Alex's hands resting on her shoulders as she spoke, the laughter in her voice clear,

"Piper, relax! Diane, the name in the book, that's my mom!"

Piper didn't react immediately, but as soon as what Alex had said sank in, relief flooded through Piper, her whole body relaxing as she realised she'd been tense throughout the whole conversation. The relief was short lived as it was quickly followed by annoyance, which she showed as she punched Alex on the arm a little heavier than she meant to, " _Alex_! You let me think… Do you know how mean that was?"

Alex let go of Pipers shoulders, a hand rubbing the spot on her arm where Piper had hit her, a red mark already forming on the pale white skin, "Hey - lay off Hilary Swank! No need to hit me! Your face though…"

"Shut up!" Piper crossed her arms, turning her face away from Alex, pouting as she tried to recover some semblance of composure.

Alex moved her head, trying to catch Pipers eye, "I really had you going didn't I? Who did you think I was talking about? A _girlfriend_ perhaps? Were you worried you had competition, Pipes?

There it was again, that confident attitude, the fact Alex had read exactly what Piper was thinking, and that nickname...

"I hate you," Piper muttered softly, moving her head towards Alex again, her eyes not quite looking at the woman in front of her.

Alex stopped laughing at this, instead she moved closer to Piper, pulling at her arms to uncross them, holding Pipers hands in her own as she looked to the blonde, speaking softly, all laughter gone from her voice, "No, you don't"

Piper smiled as she looked to Alex, the confidence and cockiness that had been there a moment ago all but vanished, instead she saw a genuine look of concern, of worry, cross Alex's face, even it was for a fleeting moment.

"You're right. I don't." She had barely spoken the words before Alex moved the short distance between them, feeling Alex smiling as she placed the lightest of kisses on her lips. It was soft, not rushed, and only lasted a moment before she pulled away, speaking quietly as she looked directly at Piper.

"The Great Gatsby has always been a favourite of mine, ever since I first took it out of the library back home. I read it in one evening, staying up until the early hours of the morning, after that I must have checked it out a hundred times or more.

My mom bought me that copy for my 18th birthday. Like you said – you only write in books if someone is important enough or special to you. My mom is everything to me – so I made her write on the inside after she gave me the book. She was so mad – I pestered her for ages to do it – then when she eventually gave in – she couldn't think of anything 'memorable' to write, but I always treasured what she wrote – because it was just us, you know? That's all there's ever been, for a long time, that's all I've ever known."

Alex watched as Piper stood and slowly moved away from her, walking over to a bookcase and tilting her head to one side as her eyes scanned the text on the spines of the books, searching for one in particular. Locating it quickly, she took it from its place, holding it with both hands as she walked back towards Alex, sitting on the sofa, rather than the arm, patting the cushion next to her, indicating for Alex to sit beside her.

"Gatsby is one of my favourites too – in fact, I was reading it yesterday, before everyone arrived. It just seemed so right that you would choose to have that book with you yesterday as well."

Alex was now sat next to her, their shoulders touching. Piper glanced down at the book in her hands, then to Alex, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked at her, almost scared to ask her question, worried that Alex would laugh at her request.

"Alex, will you….would you mind.." Piper paused, considering what she was about to say, laughing it off nervously, "…actually, never mind. It seems so daft now I'm actually asking…it doesn't matter."

Alex looked to Piper, her gaze not shifting away from that of the blonde sat opposite her, "Just ask me Pipes."

"Would you read to me? You don't have to – you can say no – it's just I love-"

"Yes"

Piper was taken aback that Alex had answered her so quickly, and without questioning her. Piper had always loved being read to from being a little girl. Her mother hadn't bothered, always making excuses as to why she couldn't, but her father had; he had always found the time to read a chapter or two of her favourite story.

Larry had only ever read to her on one occasion, and only after she had insisted that he did, which she regretted almost instantly after hearing his flat tone of voice reading out passionate and emotive literature. Piper hadn't bothered asking again after that.

Alex moved away from Piper, scooting further down the sofa, kicking her shoes off as she did so, arranging the cushions behind her back, before raising her long legs to rest on the low table. She then looked to Piper, a smile on her face as she rubbed, then patted her left thigh, laughing as she took in the slightly puzzled look on Pipers face at her actions.

"Come on Pipes, lie down. If I'm reading to you – we may as well get comfy."

It was the ease of it all that caught Piper off guard. As Piper sat for a moment, smiling at Alex's actions, Alex caught her eye, raising her chin as if coaxing to move over to her, to relax.

Piper didn't need asking twice.

Piper lay on her back, resting her head on Alex's leg, she pulled a blanket that had been thrown on the back of the sofa partly over her, covering her lower body. As Alex managed to balance the book on the armrest, turning the pages with her right hand, her free arm instinctively drifted down, finding Pipers hand that rested across her body, their fingers intertwining instinctively as they found one another by touch alone; Alex's thumb rubbing slow circles on her skin.

As she lay there listening to Alex's soft rasping voice bring the world of Gatsby to life, Piper couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought that right at that moment, there was no place she'd rather be, and with no else, but Alex.

Alex could recite by heart the opening paragraphs to The Great Gatsby, she had read the book so many times. So rather than concentrate on the words she knew so well, Alex looked instead to the blonde who was snuggling into her, who looked so happy and content to be sharing this moment with her, smiling to herself as she recalled the words of the chapter, thinking how they suited Piper, as the words drifted into the air around them, _'... there was something gorgeous about him, some heightened sensitivity to the promises of life, as if he were related to one of those intricate machines that register earthquakes ten thousand miles away.'_

* * *

The two stayed as they were until the light started to dim in the room and Alex began to struggle to read the words on the page in front of her. As she paused, rubbing her eyes and deciding whether to continue, Piper stirred below, her head still resting on Alex's leg, her voice croaking from speaking for the first time since Alex had started reading to her,

"Alex, please don't stop, it's nearly the end of the chapter…"

Alex closed the book, resting her hand on the cover, her left hand pushing her glasses from the bridge of her nose to the top of her head, so she could continue rubbing her tired eyes, "Pipes, we've been in here for nearly two hours. I'm pretty sure you fell asleep at some point – so its not as if you are actually listening to me any more…"

"Hey! I didn't fall asleep – I was still listening to you – I was just… _resting_ my eyes…"

Alex couldn't help but chuckle softly to herself at Piper, looking down to the blonde to the side of her as she continued, "Plus, it's getting dark and I can only just about see the words on the page…I'm pretty blindish as it is – I don't need to be straining my eyes any more than I need to..."

Piper huffed, not dissimilar to a small child who hasn't got their way, "Please Alex, just to the end of the chapter? I could listen to you read forever," Piper crossed her arms, almost sulking as she spoke quietly, "Those kids that got to listen to you read every week were so lucky…"

Alex leaned down to place a kiss on Pipers forehead, smiling as she did so, impressed at how much of their conversation from the bar last night that Piper had remembered and seemingly taken to heart. Alex looked to Piper as she shifted herself up from her horizontal position, realising Alex wasn't going to continue, her blonde hair slightly messy from lying on it for so long.

"I'll read to you all you want Pipes, but right now – we have a party to get ready for," Alex paused, trying to ignore the pouting face and puppy-dog eyes Piper was currently throwing in her direction, laughing at her continued child-like efforts to try and get her own way, "…plus I really could use a fuckin' drink, my mouth is as dry as sandpaper after reading for so long." Alex put her glasses back on her nose as if the action alone ended the conversation, chuckling and shaking her head as Piper continued to pout at her, eyebrows raised slightly giving her a comical look.

"You can pout all you want – but that look isn't going to work on me..." Alex shifted from her seat and stood up from the sofa, raising her arms above her head as she stretched her long body after sitting for so long, her shirt lifting as she did so, revealing a glimpse of her toned, flat stomach. Piper couldn't help but stare at the smooth white skin that flashed in front of her, wishing that they didn't have to leave the library, that she could continue to have Alex all to herself for a while longer, long enough to see the rest of the no doubt flawless body underneath the rest of those clothes.

Alex brought her arms down, rolling her head as she eased out the crick in her neck, noting Piper staring at her as she did so. As she straightened up, she coughed lightly, gaining Pipers attention, letting the blonde know she'd been caught checking her out, meeting the smiling look from Piper with her own signature smirk and raised eyebrow.

Alex put both of her hands out, wiggling her fingers for Piper to take hold of them so she could help her up from the sofa. As Piper took hold of her hands, she pulled Piper up easily, quickly shifting her hands around Pipers waist, encircling the blonde in a tight embrace, planting another kiss on her forehead, before stepping back and taking her by the hand as she walked towards the door of the library and out into the corridor.

"Come on Pipes, we will never hear the end of it from Nicky if we don't get a move on…"

"You are such a spoil-sport Alex, do you know that?" Piper huffed, as she caught up with Alex, walking alongside her, still holding hands. Alex hummed a response but said nothing further, a smile on her face as she tightened her hold on Pipers hand, feeling Piper squeeze her hand in a wordless response.

They walked through the house once more, retracing their steps from earlier in the day as they headed back to the rooms, this time Alex was focused on Piper at the side of her, rather than the numerous paintings and photographs that lined the hallways, taking in how the late afternoon sun that fell through the windows illuminated her hair, making it shimmer, the light making her sun-kissed skin seem more perfect than ever.

The walk back to their rooms didn't seem to take long, before they found themselves stood in front of Pipers door, Piper reaching for the handle, letting the door swing open as she turned to face Alex.

"Well, this is me" she said, using Alex's words from earlier in the day to break the silence that had fallen between the two of them. When Alex didn't respond, Piper sighed and turned to walk into her room.

"Piper, wait."

Piper turned in the doorway, looking to Alex who seemed a little hesitant, "What's wrong Alex?"

"It's not so much that there is anything _wrong_..." Alex stepped closer to Piper, leaning against the doorframe as she played with strands of blonde hair between her fingers, not looking directly at Piper, making her concerned about what Alex was about to say.

"I knew it – I knew this was too good to be true."

"What is?" Alex's full attention was on Piper as she tried to work out what the blonde meant.

"You, Alex. You're going to tell me that despite what you said last night, what you _did_ for me last night….that despite how you make me feel, that what ever there is between us can't be anything more – because-

Alex cut her off quickly, "No Piper! Not in the slightest!"

"Then what is it Alex? Tell me. Why spend all afternoon with me, _reading_ to me, to now go quiet on me?"

Alex sighed, running a hand through her hair, knowing that she owed Piper some sort of explanation, "I know I haven't told you a lot about me – but my last relationship…" Alex thought back to the memories that had plagued her that morning, a shudder rippling through her body, "…well, let's just say it was, _complicated_. When I came back, I wasn't planning on looking for anything serious, I didn't want to start anything, I just wanted to get myself back to normal…"

"Well, that's fine, I guess, I'll just leave you to get on with your life, don't mind about me…" Piper crossed her arms defensively, looking at Alex for a moment before turning to head into her room, feeling tears about to well in the corner of her eyes and not wanting to show any weakness in front of Alex.

"No, Piper, please – listen." Alex reached out, catching Piper by the arm causing her to stop and once more look at Alex. When she was happy Piper wasn't going to walk off, Alex continued, "Going to the coffee shop yesterday – I never expected to walk in and find you. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew there was something _different_ about you. I don't know what it is, I can't quite put my finger on it yet, but I know it doesn't feel as if I have only known you for a day. There is just something I, well, I can't explain it. That's what I meant – there is nothing _wrong_ , because this, _us_ , already feels so… _right_. I really am hoping you have felt it too…' Alex felt she was rambling, but continued, fearing if she stopped she wouldn't get to say everything to Piper without being interrupted. "…and I know that it's only been a day since we met, and me punching that _bastard_ Mendez was probably not the best way to make an impression, but please know that I do have my reasons for my actions Piper." Alex lowered her voice as she closed the distance between them, "I just hope you are willing to take a chance on me and see where this thing between us can go…"

Piper stepped into Alex, her lips millimetres from her ear as she whispered, "So what are you trying to say Alex?"

Taking a deep breath in order to focus, Alex started, building up to the question she had wanted to ask Piper since they had reached the doors to their rooms. "After this crazy weekend is over, because from what I have seen of your friends already, it's going to get pretty messy-"

"Most likely, especially if Nicky has anything to do with this evening…" Piper joked, relieve to see Alex smile ever so slightly as she continued,

"…and no matter what, I don't think we are going to get much time _alone_ …"

Piper didn't say anything, just continued to look at Alex, her blue eyes glinting as she wordlessly encouraged Alex to carry on.

"OK. So - when we are back in the city and it can be just us two….will you…?" Alex paused, the unspoken sound of a question hanging in the air.

"What, Alex? Will I _what_?"

Alex sighed, by the smirk on Pipers face, Alex could tell Piper knew where she was heading, "You're gonna make me say it aren't you?" she sighed, the edge of her lips curling into a smile as

"Say what exactly Alex?

"Piper Chapman. I would very much like it if you would consider going out on a date with me."

Piper stood in the doorway for a moment – looking deep into the green eyes of the woman opposite her, before a wide smile spread across her face like wildfire. Flinging her arms around Alex's neck, she pulled her in for a kiss, feeling Alex smile as she spoke against her lips,

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes, you idiot!"

* * *

A/N Hey there lovely people! So apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up – real life has been a bit hectic for me over the past few weeks, and unfortunately it has meant I have had very little time to sit and work on this – or any other fic for that matter. However – motivated by the fact I am off on holiday in under 12hrs – I aimed to get something up this evening for you. So – hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! The party _will_ be in the next update (which will more than likely be some time in the new year now) - I was hoping to get to it in this chapter, but it seemed to run away from me again!

I also want to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, favourite etc – it really does make me happy to know that my efforts are not wasted – and people are actually enjoying my version of these two (mamazing!) characters! I do try to reply to every one posted – so for all those 'guest' reviews where I can't do that – "thank you" :)

Thanks also to **Liggycow** for the awesome PMs, to **WB79** and **Budda1127** who checked on me to make sure I hadn't disappeared into a fanfic black hole, taking the latest update with me, and for **Vausemaniac** for always leaving such a detailed review on each chapter.

I am now going to make sure I have remembered to pack everything for my holiday – and will be back in the new year! :)


	11. Chapter 10

The bright sunlight filtering through the partially opened curtains caused Piper to slowly stir from her deep sleep. Blinking slowly as she brought the room around her into focus, Piper began to feel the pounding in her head, and brought her hand up to her forehead, rubbing at her temples whilst shielding her eyes from the daylight that now seemed to be assaulting her senses.

Pushing her head further into the plump pillows that surrounded her, she released a low groan, as if the noise alone would dispel any chance of the impending hangover she knew she would be suffering from as soon as she stood up out of bed.

Piper was about to try and recall exactly what she had done the night before in order to get in this position, when she felt a movement in the bed next to her.

Suddenly aware that she wasn't alone, Piper pushed the duvet down against the bed, to see who was next to her.

Her eyes were met with the sight of a mass of black hair draped over the back of the woman next to her, falling in soft waves over pale shoulders. Shoulders that were exposed from the vest top the woman was wearing to sleep in and where the duvet had been pushed aside, no longer offering her any warmth.

Piper inhaled sharply as she took in the sleeping form of Alex, her mind racing as she desperately tried to remember how she ended up with Alex sleeping next to her.

Even face down into the pillows, Piper was enchanted by Alex; she watched her shoulders rise and fall slowly as she slept soundly, drawing in deep breaths as she remained in her prone state on the mattress. Pipers eyes swept slowly across the bare skin, transfixed by the rose tattoo on her upper arm, which Pipers fingers ached to trace, but resisted for fear of waking Alex up.

Why was Alex in her bed? How had they gotten to this point? Piper pondered as she continued to take in all that she could of Alex without her knowledge. She wondered whether they had slept together, and due to what ever concoction of alcohol Nicky had surely made her drink last night, she couldn't even remember that.

Piper was pretty certain that having sex with Alex would be something that she would remember –that it would be something she certainly _wanted_ to remember – but even now she was struggling to recall how last night had even started, let alone how Alex came to lying in the bed next to her.

Piper shifted carefully amongst the pillows so she was lying on her back, her head tilted ever so slightly so she could still steal glances of Alex as the brunette continued to sleep soundly beside her. It was only at that point Piper realised she wasn't in her bed. The layout of the room, the position of the furniture – it was all wrong. Then the penny dropped.

Alex wasn't in Pipers bed; in fact the opposite was true. Closing her eyes and groaning, Pipers mind finally dredged up a memory from the night before.

Her hand pushing open the connecting door between their rooms; laughing quietly to herself as she had tiptoed towards the bed Alex was fast asleep in. Piper closed her eyes as she recalled how she had inhaled so deeply, losing herself in the comforting coconut scent that washed off Alex, swirling around her as she had lifted the bed covers and slid in alongside Alex.

Piper remembered how her heart had been hammering in her chest, how she worried its beating would have disturbed the quiet room as it burst into a thousand pieces as Alex had shifted in her sleep, seeming to sense Piper next to her, draping her arm lazily around Piper's waist, pulling her closer, their bodies connecting as Piper fell into the arms of sleep so easily next to Alex.

" _Shit_ ", Piper whispered to herself, clearly not as quietly as she had thought as the next sound was that of Alex's rasping voice beside her.

"Usually ' _good morning_ ' is a preferable greeting Piper, cursing so early in the morning, surely that is against your WASP-ish principles…"

Piper didn't need to look at Alex to know there would be a grin plastered on her face, she could hear the smirk in her voice. Realising she'd been caught out, with no way to explain how she was in Alex's bed that didn't make her sound in some way like a stalker, Piper breathed out again, cursing as she did so. " _Shit_ "

Alex chuckled at the blonde to the side of her, "Repeating yourself already - you are aware you have already said that...why don't we try ' _Hello Alex, it's lovely to see you this fine morning_ ' instead? "

Piper turned her head to see that Alex had shifted position and was lay on her side, her left arm propping up her head, dark hair tumbling around her features. The laughter in her voice was evident; her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight that broke through the curtains, casting her pale skin in a golden hue, the smirk firmly planted on her face as she made fun of Piper's limited vocabulary so early in the morning.

"Sorry Alex, I didn't mean, it's just…" Piper was struggling. No matter what she said was going to make her look awful, "I can't…"

Alex cut her off before Piper could continue, feigning mock hurt and indignation, Alex brought her right hand up to her chest, as she mocked Piper, "You can't remember spending the night with me? Wow! I seriously need to reconsider my techniques if that's the case…"

There was a silence between the two women as Alex held on to her laughter as long as possible, although it proved a difficult task as she watched a number of emotions flit across Pipers face as she remained still, staring up at the ceiling trying everything but to look at Alex.

Eventually Piper starting rambling, babbling her words in a hurried apology, "Oh god Alex, I'm sure it was amazing, but I can't-"

Piper was cut short, the panicked expression replaced with confusion as Alex roared with laughter. As Piper turned to face Alex, she spoke, still laughing as her words filled the room.

"Relax Pipes – nothing happened! I was just messing with you! You came creeping into my room about five in the morning. You were trying so damn hard to be quiet, but you were anything but. Once you had managed to get under the covers, you pretty much fell asleep as soon as your pretty little head touched the pillow. I didn't have the heart to kick you out…especially as you started snoring soon after that…"

Relief flooded Piper, "So we didn't…"

"No Piper, we didn't. I don't like to take advantage of pretty, drunk blondes, despite how insistent they are during the evening. Anyway, I would really hope that when we do…" Alex was grinning, an eyebrow arched high as the grin began to develop on the edge of her lips, "you'd at least be able to remember _some_ of my moves. I mean, seriously, some of them are pretty sweet – I'm damn sure you wouldn't want to forget them in a hurry-"

Piper hit out at Alex, swatting her on the shoulder before rolling forward, burying her face into the space between her and Alex's pillows, muffling her voice as she spoke,

"Oh Alex…I'm so sorry – I really thought I hadn't disturbed you!"

"You didn't disturb me Piper, far from it! Who in their right mind would turn away a gorgeous blonde attempting to sneak into their bed?"

Piper stole a glance at Alex, who was still looking at her with _that_ look on her face, her smile wide, clearly enjoying mocking Piper.

"But you were asleep, I was sure of it!"

"Nope – awake. Knew you were there."

"But you…" Pipers voice trailed off, getting sheepish at the thought of what she was going to say.

"What Piper? I did what?"

Piper turned her head so she was able to look at Alex, "You were asleep, I was so sure of it, but then you put your arm around me. Pulled me to you…like you knew I was there, and even though you were asleep you wanted me close to you…"

Alex stared at the woman in front of her, slowly moving a strand of blonde hair that had fallen across Pipers face, her tone low and quiet, her gaze dropping as she spoke, "I don't need to be asleep to know I want you close to me."

The laughter was gone from Alex's voice; she was no longer joking with Piper. Instead she was being sincere, her hushed tones almost implying Alex didn't want to voice that particular admission out loud. Piper noticed that the smirk had vanished from her face, her gaze still fixed on her free hand that had moved from the side of Pipers face, to worry at a thread on the bedsheet, not raising her eyes to Piper.

Piper turned her body slowly so she was now resting on her right side, looking directly at Alex. She took in the way Alex was before her, the confident, strong exterior falling for a moment to reveal an all-together more vulnerable side to the woman in front of her. As she lay there, once again studying Alex, the raven-haired woman shifted, clearing her throat, raising her gaze to once again meet Pipers, the self-assured demeanour quickly replacing that exposed soul Alex had all but briefly bared to her.

"Anyway, I wouldn't worry about it Piper, sneaking in to my bed in the dead of night is not the most embarrassing thing that you did all evening." The smile and the smirk was back, and Piper once again felt her stomach churn as she considered, after all the alcohol she had clearly drunk last night, _what_ she possibly could have done that was more embarrassing than sneaking into Alex's room in the early hours.

Piper raised her head off the pillow, shock again covering her face. "It's not? What the hell did I do Alex?"

"Well I'd say its more what you didn't do…"

"Oh no, please tell me I didn't embarrass myself in front of all those guests?"

"Really? You can't remember?" Alex narrowed her eyes at Piper, trying to discern whether Piper was telling the truth, or whether she was now toying with her as she had done earlier.

"Does this face look like it can remember Al?"

"Oh man – Nicky is going to have a field day with you!"

Piper moaned, pushing her head back towards the pillows, before she felt a gentle touch on her back as Alex traced patterns lightly with her index finger.

"Tell you what Pipes, why don't we stay here a little longer, then we can go face Nicky together?"

Piper shifted her body so she was facing Alex once again, noticing for the first time exactly how close they were to one another. "Well, I suppose that's not a completely terrible idea."

"No? How so?"

"Well, there are worse ways to spend a Sunday morning…"

"You mean drunk, hungover and embarrassed isn't how Piper Chapman starts every Sunday?"

"No, I mean, waking up next to you – it's not so bad…"

Alex leaned over, resting her hand on Pipers face, placing a light kiss on the blonde's lips, before Piper spoke again. "So tell me, before I hear Piper Chapman's Saturday Night according to Nicky Nichols, what _exactly_ did I do last night?"

Alex chuckled, pulling Piper close to her, resting her chin on top of the blondes head as Piper tucked herself into Alex, "Well now, where _should_ I start?"

* * *

A/N: Hello! Hi there! Remember me?! I know, I know, _I know!_ – I am **so** sorry its been such a long time updating this. What can I say, other than life has happened. But I'm here now, updating and although this is much shorter than what has become the norm for a Something Good chapter, I thought you lovely readers would much prefer _some_ form of a chapter, no matter the length.

Let me also take this moment to say a massive big hello to all the wonderful FF peeps that have posted reviews, favourited and followed recently, whether it's on this or any of my other fics. It means an awful lot to know you guys are (still!) out there (hopefully!) enjoying my words. As for the amazing people who also PM me on a regular basis – thanks, you guys are awesome :D

As an aside, if you fancy a short one shot, a little different to my norm, please have a look at 'To Fall' – it got posted when the site seemed to have a bit of an issue a month or so back, so some followers may not have got notification of it, would love to know what you think of it if you've not had chance to read it already.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey there! Remember me… I know – been a while huh? (I'll explain at the bottom!)**

 **So here we are – a little update. It's not of the length of previous chapters - as I am still getting my head back into writing after an extended leave of absence! If you can still recall the last chapter, that was after the party, the Sunday morning. This one** **flicks** **back to the** **Saturday** **evening** **.…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nicky had so far survived the worst of the party and its attendees, which comprised mostly of her mother's 'well to do' contacts and people she was set out to impress. It was this side of her family life she hated, the falseness and the pretence. Nicky had managed to put on the right amount of heirs and graces to wealthy acquaintances, adding just enough veiled sarcasm to be perceived as witty, rather than rude, which was in fact was her ultimate intention.

After offending a few more guests with her subtle jokes, Nicky had reached her limit of chit chat. As she made her way through the various groups towards her friends, Nicky made sure to still speak with at least a few more guests to satisfy her mother, who was watching her like a hawk from behind yet another large glass of wine.

Throughout the evening, Nicky had kept a careful eye on her group of friends, who had managed to find an area tucked away from the main party, but close enough to the bar to have quick access to the free flowing alcohol.

Clearly the easy access to alcohol was more than enough to keep her friends entertained, as on a number of occasions, the loud laughter of Taystee and Poussey had drifted across to her – drawing her eyes to the small group, often causing her to miss whatever investment joke that had been uttered, requiring her to make some vague comment in return. Nicky had been keeping a close check on Piper and Alex too; noticing how her best friend was never too far away from the tall, dark haired woman that had become part of their close knit group so quickly. Nicky had no doubts, Alex clearly already cared for Piper – it was evident in the small touches when they were close to one another; the lingering glances as Alex focused on only Piper as she laughed at something Taystee said – or a silly question Lorna asked.

After the car crash that had been Pipers relationship with Larry, Nicky knew all to well that Piper had found it hard to get close to anyone, she had closed herself off from any form of relationship recently, so it warmed the wild haired woman that her best friend seemed to be starting to feel at ease in Alex's presence, and being the carefree idiot that Nicky knew and loved.

Nicky smiled, more to herself than the rather rotund, balding gentleman that was currently blocking her escape, as her mind wandered away from the conversation about stocks and shares and into a new realm entirely. Piper needed to relax, keeping her walls up was never going to get her anywhere, so Nicky decided it was her duty as best friend to help the situation along a bit, her smile widening as her mind whirled with ideas, until she settled on the perfect one.

Making her excuses away from the bald guest as her mission became clear, Nicky skirted the edges of the party, keeping her distance from her friends, waiting for the perfect time to move. Patience was never exactly Nicky's forte, so as her mind bubbled with excitement at her plan, she couldn't keep still, what made it worse was that it looked like Piper had no intention of moving.

She and Alex were sat side by side, the dark haired woman's arm resting over Pipers shoulder, her other hand intertwined with Piper's.

After waiting what seemed like forever, but was more like five minutes, Nicky was just about to stride over and extract Piper from the arms of Alex, when she spotted the blonde move slowly from Alex's embrace and stand up, making indications with her hand towards the bar, asking if anyone else wanted a drink.

Even whilst she laughed with the others, her hand drifted across Alex's back, tracing indistinct patterns as she maintained contact, even if it were the lightest of touches.

As Piper moved away, Nicky saw too the squeeze of Alex's arm and the looks that floated between the two of them.

If Nicky hadn't thought it earlier – Pipers actions now confirmed it – Piper was indeed falling for Alex, and pretty damn hard it seemed.

Chuckling, Nicky stepped forward, as she set the ball rolling of her mischievous plan, her loud voice booming across to the bar where Piper now stood, instantly gaining her friends attention.

"Chapman! Why do I not see a drink in your hand?"

Piper turned in time to see the wild haired presence of her friend sashaying onto the seat next to her at the bar, jostling into her shoulder at the same time, causing her to nearly lose her balance on the stool she was sat on herself.

"Well, if you hadn't been making such pleasant conversation for so long Nick, you would have noticed I have actually been enjoying myself for a change..." With her words, Piper glanced quickly back to the group, her eyes taking in every detail of Alex from where she sat.

"I bet you have..." Nicky said, catching Piper staring at the taller woman.

Piper turned back to Nicky, fake annoyance trying to cover that she'd been caught drooling. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean. If I was a betting woman, I'm pretty sure I'd be on the money to say you have been enjoying the attentions of a certain tall, well read, axe murderer this fine evening..."

"Alex is _not_ an axe murderer..."

"Bunny boiler then. Whatever. They were your concerns earlier were they not?" Nicky leaned past Piper, and caught the attention of the barman – asking for a beer and a couple of shots. Knocking back the shots as soon as they appeared in front of her, quickly following with a chaser of beer, Nicky continued with a smug smile on her face, ignoring the glare from Piper and the tightly crossed arms. "OK – so how _do_ you like your bunnies... Rare? Medium? Well done?"

"Fuck off Nicky! Alex isn't like that! You know it. You were there at the bar the other night. That was not the actions of a bunny boiler…"

"But how do you know Piper? You've known her how long exactly – and look at you – fawning over her like she's the best thing since sliced bread." Nicky shifted, standing up straighter, leaning closer, using the neck of the beer bottle to point at Piper, who's bottom lip was flapping like a goldfish out of water, grabbing for air.

"How do you know she isn't just out for a good time, and will take that blonde little heart of yours, screw it up and stomp on it?" Nicky knew what she was saying was harsh, but for her plan to work she needed to gauge Pipers reaction; she needed to know exactly how Piper felt towards Alex.

"She just...I don't...It's not…" Piper exhaled sharply as she stumbled over her words, frustrated that she couldn't accurately explain to Nicky that when she was with Alex it just felt _right._

"Shit man, Vause got you lost for words and she's not even near you – that's some proper voodoo charms that she is working on you! Damn she's a fast worker…she's proper got you wrapped around her little finger hasn't she?"

"Drop it Nicky." Piper practically growled, the tone of her voice low.

"Or what Piper?" Nicky shifted again, encroaching on Pipers personal space a little too much, causing Piper to back off, the challenge and the fight fading from her voice as quickly as it rose up.

"You know what – nevermind." Piper looked away and took hold of her wine glass, fingertips playing with an imaginary imperfection on its surface, any excuse to keep her eyes away from the intense stare she could feel from Nicky.

"No – come on Chapman – I'm curious to know what you will do to me – should I not indeed 'drop it'." Nicky's smile was wild – her eyes dancing as she watched Piper fidget in her seat, not really knowing how to respond.

But what Piper did next surprised her – rather than continuing to avoid her gaze and backing down, Piper turned back to her quickly, squaring up to her as she rose up off her bar stool; clearing her throat as she attempted to summon the courage to speak, from somewhere deep within her.

"OK, I'm going to lay it out here Nicky, bare bones, down to the soul type of stuff. I like her. It's not because she is hot, drop dead gorgeous and intelligent, its not because that fucking voice of hers is just dripping sex every time she speaks. I mean, don't get me wrong, that helps, but that's not the _only_ reason…" Piper paused, breathing in to compose herself once more.

"I just know I _really_ like her. If I'm honest, it's surprised me Nick, just exactly how much she means to me after such a short amount of time. How I know I want to wake up in the morning and she is the first person I lay my eyes on. Where she could read me the fucking phone book from cover to cover and I'd still want to hear more." Piper paused again, waiting for some sort of reaction from Nicky, a snarky comment, but not receiving one, she continued.

"Nicky. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life. It is exciting and thrilling – but I'm also scared. Scared that I'll mess up and lose her. Scared that someone better will come along and she'll leave me. Just scared that I'm not..." Piper paused, drawing in a breath, closing her eyes before she spoke, "…scared I'm not _enough_ for her, Nick."

To say Nicky was stunned was an understatement. When she had started joking with Piper she had not expected such a blatant outpouring of emotion from the blonde and began to feel a little mean for provoking her friend so much, so evidently responded the only way she knew how when faced with any sort of emotional conversation. Sarcasm.

"Shit Chapman, how much have you had to drink tonight?"

Annoyance flashed over Pipers face, as she stood from her seat, made a grab for her drink and moved away from the bar.

"Fuck you, Nicky. You are meant to be my best friend. I open up to you – and you make a joke of it. Just leave me alone – I don't want to speak to you for the rest of this evening, is that clear?"

Piper moved quickly, sidestepping Nicky, shifting past her and began to make her way back to the group. Not influenced by alcohol, Nicky was fractionally quicker, blocking Pipers way, herding her towards a seating area away from the bar, were there were fewer people, and more importantly out of sight from their friends.

"Woah, hold up there Chapman! I see you mean business! Come, have a seat in my office..."

Piper shrugged off the arm Nicky had slung over her, turning and pulling away from her friend, "Look, I just want to get back to-"

"Alex? Yeah – I figured. But first you and I need a heart to heart. Then I am instigating operation panty-drop..."

"Say what now?" The anger in Pipers eyes being replaced very quickly with confusion at Nicky's words.

"Leave the details to me Blondie – the rest will fall in time..."

"Nicky you are making no sense."

Nicky flopped into the low seat, her wild hair splaying out across the back of it, as she patted the cushion next to her as she looked up towards Piper. "All in good time grasshopper, now sit. Come talk to me." Piper remained standing, arms tightly folded across her chest, studying Nicky to see whether she was continuing the joke at her expense, or actually was being serious for a change. Nicky held up her hands in surrender, "Look, I'm sorry Chapman, OK. I thought you were just _lusting_ after Vause over there – you know – since you haven't had a good roll in the sack since sweater boy…"

"You aren't really helping your case here Nicky.."

"Just hear me out OK – what I am attempting to say Pipes, is that I can see you have properly fallen for our tall, dark haired and fucking gorgeous new acquaintance, so I'm here to help make sure you don't land flat on your face." Nicky relaxed as she saw the tension ease out of Pipers stance, her arms falling down to her side as she walked across to the seat next to Nicky, four words falling from her mouth that kicked Nicky's mind into overdrive.

"Tell me more Nicholls".

* * *

 **A/N - so short and sweet I know - but I need to just get back into the swing of things after a very long time away from writing. Without too many details - last year got a bit crap for me, and as a result - I really didn't feel much like doing anything, let alone writing. But I'm getting over it - and my head is now in slightly happier place, where I can once again start writing about our two favourite ladies!**

 **This chapter is also a (very, very!) belated birthday present to ejm_137 - who is just a brilliant, amazing person and the biggest Vause fan I know! Sorry its so damn late! :D x**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been in touch - whether its leaving a review asking me to come back to this, or a PM to check I am OK, it meant a lot. I never really left this - I was just 'background' for a while ;)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **RJ**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! Look – I swear I am trying to get back into writing this! I haven't given up on it – so please, bear with me!**

 **Chapter continues right where I left it – still in the middle of that damn party (this is the longest ever party, I know – and I promise we will see the end of it soon!) – with Nicky plotting something for Piper….**

 **Please don't forget that this is AU Vauseman - and Alex here has her own demons from her past that she is battling against... but doesn't everyone... ;)**

* * *

 _"Just hear me out OK – what I am attempting to say Pipes, is that I can see you have properly fallen for our tall, dark haired and fucking gorgeous new acquaintance, so I'm here to help make sure you don't land flat on your face." Nicky relaxed as she saw the tension ease out of Pipers stance, her arms falling down to her side as she walked across to the seat next to Nicky, four words falling from her mouth that kicked Nicky's mind into overdrive._

 _"Tell me more Nicholls"._

...

Nicky had so far spent the best part of half an hour explaining her plan to Piper. It had taken far more convincing than she thought it needed, at one point Nicky had nearly lost Piper completely as she had stood up, calling the plan 'crazy and ridiculous' and almost walked away. Almost, but Nickys incessant moaning had brought her back.

The wild haired woman had explained that was exactly the point, Nicky felt Piper needed to get out of her comfort zone and live a little, being a bit crazy and ridiculous was exactly what Piper needed in Nicky's eyes.

Eventually, when she felt she had more or less worn Piper down, Nicky leaned back in her seat, stretching her arms above her, before folding them behind her head, a wild grin adorning her face in victory. "So Chapman –are you finally up for my little plan of action, or should I say, plan to get you some action!"

Piper shuffled in her seat, nervously rubbing her arm, glancing briefly towards where Alex was sat. "I still don't know Nicky. It's certainly an idea; I just think I need to take my time with…."

Nicky waved away Pipers comments, "Pffft! Forgetting taking your time – you need to be taking action!" Nicky leaned in, wagging her eyebrows as the smile on her lips got wider, "Come on – when was the last time you had a really good roll in the hay?"

"You know that was back with Larry."

"Piper, I said _really good_. Come on! You can't be saying sex with Larry was the best you have had…look at her!" Nicky pointed in the direction of Alex, but continued looking at Piper for a reaction. "She is hot! Damn hot! You're telling me Larry, that curly haired, sweater-wearing, mommas boy, _Larry_ is better than whatever Vause over there can do for you?!"

Piper gave in trying to resist, and looked back over to Alex, catching her just as she laughed at something Lorna had said or done, the rest of the group clearly joking around with the smaller brunette who now seemed to be pouting and ignoring the rest of the group. Piper noticed how Alex tipped her head back as she laughed, long dark hair flowing over her broad shoulders as she enjoyed a laugh with the other women.

Piper couldn't hear Alex from where she sat, but she could imagine the sound of her laugh so vividly in her head. Piper couldn't deny that every time she looked at Alex her stomach flipped with excitement, in fact, it practically did a whole Olympic gold-standard gymnastics routine every time she was with the taller woman. She didn't dare want to start thinking of what it would be like to have sex with Alex. Certainly not at least whilst Nicky was in her immediate vicinity, who somehow had the clever knack of being able to read her like an open book with transparent pages.

No – those thoughts were best for when she was alone, as she had happily discovered these past couple of nights after meeting Alex.

Nicky waved her hand in front of Pipers face, the blonde certainly looking like her mind was on something, or someone else. "Earth to Chapman! Fuck-sake Blondie, mind out of the gutter for a moment, please…or at least until you agree to my suggestion, then the dirtier your mind gets the better I say…"

Blinking to bring herself out of the vivid day dream, Piper turned her gaze to Nicky, narrowing her eyes, she looked sternly at her wild haired friend, determination plastered across her face. "I'll do it. What ever your crazy scheme is - I'm in."

Nicky was momentarily stunned, not actually expecting Piper to agree, then realising the plan was a go, she jumped from her seat, grabbing Piper by the shoulders and pulling her into a tight hug. "Yes! That's my girl! Come on – let's get you prepped before we head back over!"

Taking Piper by both hands, Nicky pulled her friend from her seat, and before Piper could change her mind, she was already dragging the slightly stunned blonde towards the bar. "Hope you made the most of that buffet my friend, you are going to need a good solid lining on that stomach of yours!"

* * *

Alex shifted her sleeve back as subtly as she could manage, twisting her watch around her wrist, glancing quickly to check the time. Piper had left to go and get drinks well over an hour ago now. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy the company of the other girls within the group, far from it.

Alex considered herself extremely lucky that after all the shit that had gone down with Sylvie over the past months, she'd managed to stumble across a group of decent people, who had accepted her so quickly and treated her like one of their own.

So it wasn't that Alex minded spending time with them, not at all, but she had hoped to spend far more of her time with Piper this evening, rather than hearing Tasha's random story about waking up to find herself covered in chocolate. Hilarious as the story was, Alex would far more prefer to be getting to know Piper a little more instead.

Alex continued to ponder where Piper was, but chuckled absent-mindedly at an innocent comment by Lorna, which was then quickly pulled to pieces by Tasha and Poussey. Her concentration on the conversation fading, her gaze slowly swept the party for any sign of Piper. Eventually her green eyes landed on what she searched for – the gorgeous blonde sat some distance away from the bar, now deep in conversation with a very animated Nicky, who was practically bouncing up and down on her seat, whilst Piper's body language told her that the blonde seemed far more reserved about the topic of their conversation.

The mention of her name and a sharp dig to her ribs from Lorna drew her attention away from the two women and their interesting conversation and back to the group in front of her; all now sat with wide smiles and wagging eyebrows as she looked at those around her with a slightly stunned expression on her face.

"Alex, come on – you of all people should be sticking up for the little guy…help me out here – they are all picking on me!" Lorna sounded as if she was complaining, but the smile that formed at the edge of her bright red lips told Alex she was more than enjoying the attention.

Poussey shoved Lorna playfully - whatever joke uttered quickly forgotten as Alex now became the focus of their attentions. "Forget it Morello – Alex here ain't gonna be helping you out anytime soon. Her sights are set on one woman, and one woman only by the look of it! You could have told her she had won the lotto and she still wouldn't be listening to you. Man, you need to be getting Nicholas to fight your battles for you!"

The group descended back into playful jabs at Lorna and Nicky's on again – off again – very much on again relationship. There was a little more pouting from Lorna, but after a while – they returned back to general chat and left the smaller brunette alone for a little while.

Deciding to leave thoughts of Piper for a moment, Alex tried hard to give in to the light-hearted conversation around her. As Alex found herself feeling ever more comfortable in the circle of woman, she felt spurred on to ask a question that had been playing on her mind since the night at the club.

Turning to Lorna, who smiled in a slow, easy manner, a clear sign that she had potentially far too much to drink from the free bar. Alex raised an eyebrow, glanced around quickly to ensure that Piper hadn't managed to sneak up on her, then leaned in towards Lorna and asked, "What is the deal with Larry?"

The question came out a little louder than she expected, but she hoped the vagueness of the question would uncover some of the answers she was looking for, even if she wasn't entirely sure of the questions.

As she waited for Lorna to reply, a quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that Piper now seemed deep in conversation with Nicky again, but at least knowing where she was settled Alex. As she turned back to Lorna, she could see the woman around her shifting in their seats, an uncomfortable air seeming to settle amongst them, with all but Lorna avoiding her gaze.

Lorna patted Alex's arm a couple of times as she spoke, her New York drawl even more noticeable, if not a little slurred, "Awww, sweetie – really I think you should be asking Piper that, I don't think that's right and proper that I be telling you them sortsa things…"

Alex huffed at the comment, "Well, I would, if she were here – but if you hadn't noticed she's hardly been near me for well over an hour now, so seems she's not that fussed about being around me."

Lorna shifted in her seat, glancing to the others before fully turning to face Alex, still resting her hands on the taller brunettes forearm, continuing to pat her arm slowly as she spoke.

"Awww, come on now Alex, don't be stressing that pretty little head of yours. Believe me, we can all see how Chapman's been looking at you these last few days. Make no mistake of that – she's into you – big time, but well, the whole Larry thing-"

Before Lorna could continue, Tasha had stood up, ignoring Poussey pulling on her arm to keep her seated, and trying to keep her quiet by hushing her far too loudly – all of which Tasha shrugged off, striding over to Alex, before she started her emotional dialogue to the slightly surprised Alex.

"If you askin' me, and girl – _you askin'_ , the whole 'Larry' thing was a big mistake from start to finish. That curly headed idiot didn't know how good he had it with her, and took her for granted – big style. We all told her, warned her how he was never going to be any good for her… but damn, Blondie can be stubborn when she wants to be and wouldn't listen to- Owww! Damn, P! What's up with you?"

Tasha stopped mid flow as Poussey had jumped out of her seat towards her, slapping her on the arm, breaking her flow and preventing her from saying any more. Confusion had properly set in now for Alex; she never intended her question to shake up Pipers friends this much. The fact it had showed how much they cared for the blonde, but also made her curious as to why they were so protective over her. Raising her eyebrows, she looked to Tasha, hoping she would continue.

Tasha crossed her arms and stared down Poussey – who eventually backed off – raising her hands in the air and turned back to her seat. Alex was pretty sure she heard her muttering something, but Tasha starting speaking before she could fully work out what had been said.

Tasha was still facing Pousessy as she spoke again, "P, Vause needs to know! She's known Chapman just a few days and has been there for our girl far more than that curly haired idiot ever was! Don't you think she should at least have an _outline_ of what that idiot did?"

Clearly the pleading look that Tasha was pulling was working on her friend, as Poussey soon raised her hands- shooing her away, letting her continue.

"Fine Tash, on your own head be it, mind. You know Chapman doesn't like us doing shit like this for her – she's proud. And stubborn. Man, Vause – she is stubborn…"

The little smile that cracked at the edge of Pousseys lips was all Tasha needed to continue, turning her attention back to Alex, she sat the other side of her, smiling at Lorna who's head was now resting against Alex's shoulder, eyes closed, her hand still patting Alex's arm.

"Look, Alex, listen. When they met she was taken in by his dreams of becoming a writer – but I told her to be careful, but she wouldn't be having none of it. In fact I can remember I said to her 'those dreams don't pay the bills now do they' but she wouldn't listen. Rather than doing the decent thing by Chapman – he lets her take a second job whilst he sits and waits for inspiration! She worked herself to the bone and he just sat around in their apartment whilst she ran herself into the ground…Ooooh – just thinking of that son-of-a-"!

Alex could see Tasha was getting upset talking about Larry and Piper, which had never been her intention. Holding out her hand as if to stop the conversation, Tasha took a deep breath, calmed herself, about to continue when Poussey cut in.

"Look – Alex. I really do think this is Pipers tale to tell… not ours. Larry isn't an issue. He was then, but he certainly isn't now. Just let Piper tell you the finer details in her own time. He took a lot from her. She doesn't show it – you may have already worked out she is pretty proud, as well as being pretty stubborn, but he hurt her."

Alex glanced up – concern in her eyes, anger already beginning to rise at the mere thought of Piper being harmed by anyone.

"Woah – no – uh-uh, cool those jets Vause, I don't mean physically – I don't think sweater boy could manage to swat a fly – let alone hurt anyone like what you're thinking – but he wore her down. Made her think she was just there to be the pretty trinket on his arm, whilst he was the only one allowed to have the dreams. Don't get me wrong – I don't think he meant for that – but it happened that way. Piper was down for a long time."

Pousesy paused, a smile creeping across her face as she continued "But these last few days, after being around you, man, it's like we have the old Piper back". Alex looked around the group, several nods of confirmation as the other woman agreed with Poussey's words. "So, nah man, you don't have nothing to worry about from Larry – just look after our girl, OK?"

Raking a hand through her hair – Alex couldn't help but let a grin take hold of her at the words she had just heard, even more so when she felt a familiar warmth suddenly behind her, a slender arm, snaking round her, as Piper pressed against her from behind, pulling Alex into an embrace.

"Mmmmmm. I missed you Al….where have you been?"

Pipers breath was warm against Alex's skin, but she easily picked up on the strong smell of tequila on her breath, causing Alex to stiffen her posture as it triggered memories from her past, memories that in this moment she really wanted to forget.

Piper circled round on Alex, draping herself across Alex's lap, her free hand playing with a strand of Alex's hair, giggling to herself the way a small child does when it's entertained by something that only they find amusing.

Alex leaned closer to the blonde, the heavy smell of tequila unmistakable on her breath now. "How much have you had to drink Pipes?" Alex whispered, keeping her voice low, and calm, not wanting to give away how her nerves were playing havoc and her mind was racing with thought best forgotten.

"Mmmmmmmm. More than enough" Piper murmured, still playing with the end of Alex's hair, wrapping it tight around her finger, before letting it fall free as she wiggled her finger.

"Piper, look at me, tell how much"

Alex had to blink quickly to force away a memory of the same question being asked to Sylvia, who had been in a much worse state than Piper, and that particular evening had not ended well, especially for Alex. She momentarily closed her eyes, shaking her head to free herself from the memory, but she couldn't shift it – the old feelings she had tried so hard to box away were starting to come flooding back, before they were able to take hold of her completely, Pipers slurred voice pulled her back into the present.

"Why, are you going to tell me off for being a naughty girl, Alex?"

"What?" Alex hissed, the comment from Piper throwing her as it was unexpected, it didn't seem right. True, Piper had had her fair share of the free bar during the evening, but nothing that should have got her into this state. Frowning, Alex thought back through the evening, wondering if Piper had been drinking more than she thought, but it didn't add up. Then it dawned on her, Piper had been fine, right up until the moment she went off and sat with Nicky.

Looking down to Piper, Alex tried to remain calm as she spoke, "Piper, what have you been doing for the past hour?"

Piper leaned in again, her lips brushing Alex's ear, "I've been a naughty girl Alex, and I think you need to….wait, Alex?"

Piper didn't have the chance to finish, as Alex untangled herself from the blondes embrace, making sure she helped Piper onto her chair as she stood quickly, throwing a worried glance at the blonde before heading away from the group.

Sobering slightly and now a little perplexed, Piper looked towards Nicky who was stood just outside the group, and whose face was also one of puzzlement, as this reaction had not been part of their plan.

Nicky walked towards the stunned Piper, arms open wide as she fired into her friend "What the hell Chapman… did you stick to the plan?"

"Yes! Of course I did!"

"You said everything we practiced? _Exactly_ how we practiced it?"

"Everything Nicky, it's kinda hard to forget, we've been going over it for the last hour. Even with the copious amounts of tequila you had me drink – I can still maintain the power of speech, thank you very much!"

"Then what the hell is wrong with Vause? Jeez! She gets a drunk, up for it woman in her lap and instead of taking advantage, she storms off…."

Piper put her head into her hands, trying to stem the tears she knew were bound to fall if she kept her head up, her voice still raised as she berated Nicky, "I knew this was all wrong Nicky… if this has messed up…."

Before Piper was able to finish she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Lifting her head slowly to stop everything from spinning, she saw Alex come back towards her. She watched as Alex walked calmly up to her, stood looking at her before lifting her arm, offering the bottle of water she was holding – and a selection of food from the buffet wrapped in a napkin. Piper took the offered items without hesitation – stuttering as she attempted to explain something, anything to Alex, but found herself being cut off by the brunette.

"Please, Pipes, just, don't.…" Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she pointed to the items she had just handed Piper. "Drink this, eat that. When you are done playing whatever this is, come find me, I'll be sat the other side of the pool."

As Alex turned quickly away once more, Piper looked down to the things now in her hands, then up - staring in disbelief in Nicky. Piper stood to follow Alex, her voice a low growl as she passed Nicky. Piper leaned in, getting a little too close for comfort for Nicky that she edged away from the fuming blonde, trying to keep a sensible distance from Piper.

"Heaven help you Nicky… if this stupid plan of yours has fucked up anything between Alex and I, and I mean _anything,_ I swear to you, you are going to wish that stupid head of yours had never even conceived the notion of Operation Panty Drop!"

Piper shoved the balled up napkin of food into Nicky's chest, as she turned on her heel to follow after Alex, complaining loudly in between gulps of water, " Why the fuck do I listen to your and your stupid, fucked up, hair-brained schemes?"

Nicky watched the back of Piper disappear into the crowded party, as she felt the eyes of the group boring into her. Shrugging their shoulders she challenged them, "What are you fuckers looking at?"

Nobody in the group spoke, just shaking heads and looks of disbelief as Nicky moved to the chair Alex had been previously sat in, flopping down into it, as the others turned away from her.

"Oh you people know nothing. I stand by my plan… it was a good plan. It was a _good_ plan, Vause is just weird is all…"

Turning away from her friends, Nicky raised a hand to her forehead, thumb and forefinger massaging her head, as she uttered the only word suitable for the situation, realising for once, maybe she had gone just that little bit too far, and hoped to hell that she hadn't ruined things between Piper and Alex.

* * *

 **a/n: Ahhh, poor Nicky - she meant well - but how was she to know what has happened in Alex's past... I do have the rest of this evening more or less typed up, its just a case of going through it and 'tweaking' it till I'm happy.**

 **Again - sorry its taking so damn long, but hopefully I can start getting back into writing Vauseman again and find that fluffy vauseman happy place we all need!**

 **RJ**


	14. Chapter 13

Seated by the pool, away from the group, Alex sat with her head in her hands, eyes tightly closed. The deep breaths she was taking were helping her to feel a little calmer, although she was still yet to decide who she was more angry with, Piper for getting so drunk for whatever reason her and Nicky had devised, or at herself for letting her memories get the best of her.

The calming breaths were working, and soon enough – Alex was able to settle her nerves. Happy that her thoughts of the past were shoved back into the box she hid them in inside her mind, she took one final deep breath in, then sat upright in her chair. As she opened her eyes, it didn't take her long to spot Piper making her way through the still thriving party, a sheepish look plastered all across her face.

It was clear the blonde wasn't too sure what to do once she found herself stood in front of Alex. She couldn't quite look her in the eye, but still kept stealing glances at Alex, she presumed Piper was trying to work out whether she was angry or not.

Truth was, Alex still didn't really know herself.

It was also clear that Piper wasn't going to sit unless invited, so Alex jutted her chin towards the free chair, wordlessly indicating for Piper to sit down.

Piper pulled the chair out from underneath the table, looking decidedly embarrassed as the leg caught round the table, the metal legs scraping across the concrete surface beneath, causing a horrendous screeching sound. Alex studied her intently as Piper mouthed an apology at her, then slinking into the chair as quickly as she could manage, almost folding herself into it in an attempt to make herself smaller, but still purposefully averting her gaze from those piercing green eyes that she could feel all over her now.

"What the fuck was that about Piper?"

Piper was clearly startled by the directness of the question, as was Alex. She intended to be direct, but she now regretted the harshness in which her words had come out. Alex looked to Piper, hoping there would be an outpouring of explanation, but Piper's gaze remained off to the side, so Alex dropped her own, sighing as she focused on her hands in her lap as she waited for Piper to respond.

As Piper raised her head, her stomach flipped when she saw the caught the look on the brunettes face in front of her, it sank further when she saw Alex sigh and look away from her. Piper thought it had been anger in her voice, but looking at Alex now, she knew there was something else as well.

Disappointment.

Piper could feel her mouth moving, but the words, her explanation failed her. Acutely aware that she was most likely doing an excellent impression of a stunned goldfish, Piper shut her mouth, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Forcing her held breath out – she was about to blurt out a rambling explanation but Alex cut her off.

"Fine. If I don't even deserve a response – I'm not sticking around any longer…." Alex pushed her chair back on the ground, the feet scraping on the floor, as she got ready to stand. The loud noise startled Piper and her body moved out of her chair before she realised she was standing in front of Alex, blocking her from leaving, this time her brain managing to force out words.

"Please, god no, Alex, don't go, please. Stay. Let me explain."

To Piper it felt like an eternity as Alex studied her – eyebrows furrowing as she seemed to struggle with whether to stay or walk away. Piper desperately wanted to reach out and touch Alex, but thought against it. As Alex, leaned back into her chair, Piper released her breath which she hadn't realised she was holding, then lifted her chair closer to be Alex, closing the distance between them.

"It was all Nicky's idea…" Piper heard the huff from Alex and instantly realised her starting sentence was probably not the best way to start making amends.

"Seriously Piper? You realise you sound like a spoiled brat, blaming someone else for something you have done?"

Piper resisted the immediate urge to retaliate about being called spoilt – this was not the time for that particular argument. "Agreed, that was not the best way to start this off…"

"D'ya think?" Alex crossed her arms, the brunette's body language speaking volumes to Piper, making her realise that she had a long way to go to win back Alex.

Taking a deep breath again, Piper started slowly, "It was Nicky's plan – but I agreed to it."

"What was the plan Piper? To piss me off – because well done, you've succeeded there!"

"No. Nicky thought I needed to loosen up. Live a little. She reckoned all my past and history with Larry, was holding me back from getting to know you better. So Nicky devised a plan to-"

"To get you drunk? That was her great plan?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Remind me how old the two of you are again… this is not some college party Piper, I'm not here for some quick drunken fumble if you hadn't noticed?"

"I know, I know Alex, but really, Nicky does pretty much act like she is still in college most of the time, so the plan really didn't surprise me much…"

Alex sighed, lowering her head as she spoke to Piper, "So both you and Nicky thought that this 'plan', of getting you drunk and draping yourself across me is the best way to get to know me?" Alex paused to see the slight nod from Piper as she continued, her frustration with Piper and herself coming to the forefront as she continued, "How do you figure that Pipes? Do you really believe I think that little of you, that I am only interested in you if you are out of it? That I would take advantage of you whilst you are drunk? You are fucking unbelievable Piper…."

'No Alex, please, it wasn't meant to be like that…I didn't want - "

"Tell me Piper – how was it meant to be – because I sure can't figure out what the hell was going on back there." Alex was looking directly at Piper now, her intense gaze unfaltering as she waited for Pipers reply.

But Piper didn't reply, instead the blonde lowered her head, whispering "I'm sorry Alex, I really am."

"Then I think it's best I left then, isn't it" Alex pushed her chair back, ignoring Piper as her head shot up, blue eyes wide as she pleaded with Alex to stay, grabbing at her hand in an effort to stop her from leaving.

But her efforts were no good, Piper watched as Alex moved away, taking no notice of her pleas, forcing her way the crowd that was now gathering near the pool as the DJ launched into a new set.

Piper briefly considered that the DJ was more the work of Nicky than Mrs Nicholls - trying to give the boring business party more of a Spring Break feel - but the thought was fleeting - her attention quickly pulled back to Alex who Piper realised had no intention of stopping and her own feet were still firmly planted where she stood.

Forcing her body into action before she completely lost sight of Alex, Piper staggered forwards, swaying with each step as the alcohol in her system played havoc with her balance after standing up so quickly.

Shoving past people in the growing crowd, Piper ignored the glares and comments as she fell into people on more than one occasion. For once she didn't care for pleasantries - she had her sights set on Alex and there was no way she was going to let her go. Not without a fight at least.

Piper continued to call out after Alex, although over the loud music now blaring out it was doubtful that the tall woman could even hear her now.

For every step forward she took it seemed the distance between her and Alex doubled; pushing against the crowd with a greater urgency, Piper found her way to the edge of the crowd, moving along the only free space she could easily navigate, which also just happened to be right near to the edge of the pool.

Heart racing as she momentarily lost sight of Alex, panicking as she frantically searched for her in the crowd, that Pipers heart nearly shot out of her chest as she caught sight of the dark haired woman again, who was now directly across from her. If Piper could walk on water she would have been there in seconds - however sprinting across the pool was not an option.

Instead Piper turned to head back into the crowd, stopping quickly as she saw that Alex too had paused, a glance back over to where the two had sat only moments ago. As she turned back, Piper watched as Alex's shoulders visibly slumped, her head falling forward as she brought a hand to her forehead, the indecision clear in her posture as to what she should do next.

Taking this moment as an opportunity to close the distance between the two of them, Piper lurched forward, forcing all the air out of her lungs as she called to Alex across the pool, hoping that the other woman heard her shouting. Much to her relief, Alex looked up and turned in the direction of her call, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to locate exactly where the voice had come from, her frown relaxing slightly as blue eyes met green.

Spurred on by a mix of hope, fear and alcohol, Piper pushed forward again, now precariously close to the edge of the pool as she tried to follow the shortest route to Alex, waving frantically as she edged along the poolside.

"Alex! Alex! Al - over here - please don't leave! Please don't go- ahhhhhhh!"

It happened in slow motion, but by the time Piper realised what was happening to her there was nothing she could do.

As Piper had begun to call out to Alex, the group of people to the side of her shifted suddenly. The man nearest to her, pushed by friends, stumbled into her - arms outstretched as he tried to save himself from falling flat on his face on the poolside.

Unfortunately for Piper, his efforts to save himself did nothing to help her, instead quite the opposite. As he knocked into Piper, she was set well and truly off balance, sending her toppling into the pool before she had any chance to react, or save herself.

As the dip in the water was in no way planned, Pipers entry into the water was not smooth, in fact, with arms and legs flailing in every direction, she was far from graceful, the only consolation was that the resulting wave of water also soaked the man who had pushed her in the water in the first place.

Alex had located Piper just moments before the blonde had been knocked into the pool, so she witnessed the unexpected dunking in its entirety.

Blinking for a moment as she tried to comprehend what had just happened, Alex turned and raced back through the throng of people, pushing into the crowd at the poolside who were now finding great amusement at Piper bobbing around, treading water as she tried to get her bearings.

"Stop gawking and fucking _move_ " Alex said as she forced past the last few people, her frustration seeping out at not being able to get to the poolside quick enough, snapping at the remaining people who stood in front of her.

Finally reaching a spot closest to Piper, Alex dropped to her knees, ignoring the water that quickly soaked through her trousers and leaned out, offering her outstretched hand to Piper.

"Piper! Grab my hand!"

"Oh god, Alex. You came back, I'm so sorry, I-"

Alex shook her head. Now wasn't the time to get into this with Piper, she wanted the blonde at least out of the water. Stretching out further - Alex offered her hand again, stressing her words harder as she looked at the soaked blonde in front of her. "Piper - grab my hand."

"Alex - I need to tell you I am sorry - what I did-"

"Piper, I am sure there are a million and one reasons that you want to tell me why you did what you did - but this isn't the time. Grab. My. Hand."

Alex was dangerously close to falling in the pool herself as she stretched out as far as she possibly could, wiggling her fingertips, hoping that the blonde would take her hand.

"Why are you back, Alex? Why did you just not leave me?"

Alex looked at Piper, sighing as she let her head fall, before looking up again to the woman in the water. Pipers blue eyes looked so sad, that Alex felt her resolve melt a little bit.

"Piper, please, take my hand. Let's not do this here."

"Do this here? Does that mean that you don't want me…"

Alex dropped her arm, letting it rest as she spoke to the woman still insisting on bobbing around in the water.

"Piper, it means I want to talk to you when you aren't surrounded by several hundred gallons of water. It means I want to talk to you when we aren't being watched by a gang of people all wondering, whether I too will end up in the water and there is a second contestant in the wet t-shirt competition you seem to have started..."

Alex saw a ghost of a smile flicker over Pipers face, before she spotted her bottom lip begin to quiver. "But most of all, I just want to talk to you. Work out what is going on in that pretty blonde head of yours - because I am pretty fucking clueless right now Pipes...but I don't want to give up on you. "

Alex lifted her arm again- stretching her hand out, moving her fingers.

"Come on, Pipes. Take my hand."

Piper looked at Alex, seeing nothing but sincerity in her eyes, then grabbed tight onto the offered hand before Alex took it away again.

As soon as Piper grabbed her hand, Alex pulled the blonde towards the edge of the pool in one swift motion. Once she had a hold on the poolside, Alex leaned over, hooked her hands under Pipers arms and hoisted her out onto the side.

As Piper dragged her soggy form into a standing position, Alex let her hands drift down Pipers arms, taking one hand into each of her own, before leaning close, whispering to her,

"Come on kid, let's get you out of these wet clothes."

Keeping hold of one of Pipers hands, Alex moved them through the crowd slowly, heading back towards the mansion, Piper trying her best to ignore the laughter and giggles from people in the crowd as she left a trail of water behind her, feeling completely embarrassed at the state she had managed to get herself in. So instead she focused on the fact that Alex hadn't left; Alex had come back for her and hopefully, she hadn't completely messed up.

She squeezed Alex's hand, thankful for the small amount of contact with the gorgeous woman in front of her, revelling in how the small amount of heat that seemed to emanate from Alex's hand warmed her whole body.

* * *

 **A/N: Just remember that this party is a flashback in the story – an earlier chapter dealt with Piper waking up next to Alex after the party – not remembering much of the night… I know its been an age since that chapter – so just adding a little aide memoire :D**

 **I'm off on a little holiday today – and I am hopeful that I can write a little more at some point – and plan out the coming chapters. Fear not – they will have some time together, without any of the other group pretty soon!**

 **Thanks for sticking with this – and your lovely reviews!**


End file.
